Priorities 2: A Legacy Lives On
by jrchandlerfan1
Summary: After a mysterious mind mapping procedure, Sam and Julian are left shocked at who Alexis believes she is. Drew is anxious to be reunited with his children and has hopes for a future with Sam, while Jason, Cameron, and Jake try to stop Elizabeth from marrying Ric. Meanwhile, Sam and Lucas try to adjust to being independent parents. Eventual Julexis, Dream, Liason. Anti-Jasam. Sequel
1. Chapter 1- Evil Re-born

Hi everyone, I'm back with a sequel. We are now in Sam's POV. Still lots of drama to come. Be sure to check out Book 1 or you may be confused. Please let me know what you think, reviews keep me motivated! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1- Evil Re-born**

No. This couldn't be happening. Over a decade of her life wasted and used to keep Jason and Elizabeth apart. She felt angry. She felt confused. She felt… embarrassed. Only good thing was finding out Drew was Danny's father. She spent so much of her time wanting to have a child with Jason, but Danny deserved better. He deserved a dad who would make that effort with him. To put him and Scout first.

But her focus right now was on Mom… lying there, as if she were only sleeping. Sam struggled against the restraints. "No! You monsters! Bring her back!"

"It's too late," Valentin said. "Mother dearest is long gone now. I think this is much better than death."

"Nooo…" Sam's eyes stung from crying so hard.

"When can we do it, boss?" Morgan asked.

"Now," Valentin said.

"I am-a de bos-s-a," Salvatore interrupted. "I give de orders-a. We cano do it now-a."

Valentin rolled his eyes. "The papers are already drawn on the table between 1 and 2."

Morgan glared at his parents and seized the papers from the bedside table. "1… you need to sign this."

Sonny stared at him. "What is it?"

"It signs everything over to _me_," Morgan said.

"Don't do it, Sonny," Drew said.

"What's the matter… _Dad_…" Morgan gritted his teeth. "Planned to leave everything to your golden son instead?"

"Do it, Sonny," Carly said. "We can trust Morgan. Then he'll get us out of here."

"I'm not so sure about that, Carly," Jason said.

"I'm sorry, son," Sonny said. "But you deserve better."

"Henrik," Valentin interrupted. "I think it's time for another round of hypnosis on 1. You know what to do."

Peter stepped forward and lifted a black device and placed it over Sonny's head. Unlike Mom's, Sonny's had several lenses in front of his face as though he were getting his eyes examined. Sonny flinched as Peter flipped a pair of lenses in front of his eyes. "1, focus on the images. Focus on the images of your son. You will bow to him. You will sign everything over to him. Your finances, your business, your properties… your allegiance will be to Morgan, but no one will know of this. You will still be the acting Counterfeit Leader." Peter lifted the device from Sonny's head.

"Now, 1, would you like to sign these papers?" Valentin asked.

Sonny nodded. "Yes."

"No, Sonny don't!" Drew said.

"Sonny, listen to me," Jason said. "You've been hypnotised."

But Sonny reached for the papers and pen and signed it immediately. Morgan grinned.

Sam let out a deep breath and looked over at Mom… still lying unconscious.

"Very good," Valentin said. "Dr. Cabot. Erase 1 and 2's memories of today's events. 2 is on the right path and doesn't seem to need another procedure done."

Dr. Cabot lifted a device without the lenses and placed it over Sonny's head and placed another over Carly's. Then he placed a syringe into each of their IVs, likely a sedative. He hooked up his laptop and Sonny and Carly closed their eyes.

"Do you honestly believe you're going to get away with this?" Drew asked. "Stop now and leave town. We'll turn a blind eye. Just stop this."

Valentin laughed, then turned to Peter. "Henrik, onto Patient 3. We need to push her closer to Mr. Lansing. I think another round of hypnosis will do the trick."

Sam looked over at Elizabeth's panic-stricken eyes.

"Leave her alone," Jason spoke up, tugging on his restraints.

But Peter lifted Sonny's first device onto Elizabeth's head, but switched the lenses. "Patient 3, focus on the images of Mr. Lansing. You will continue in your relationship with him and you will marry him."

"Enough!"

Sam whipped her head around and gasped at Nikolas' voice. He wobbled in limping and attempted to tackle Morgan to the ground, but part of his body was limp as if he'd been doped up on something and he dropped to the floor.

Valentin groaned. "I see you escaped from the next room. Morgan, bound him."

Morgan reached inside his pockets and pulled out some rope. He tied some around Nikolas' mouth and wrists.

Valentin nodded at Peter. "I think that is our cue to leave. Dr. Cabot, I trust you and Salvatore can continue without us?"

Dr. Cabot nodded. "Indeed."

Peter helped Morgan drag Nikolas out of the room with Valentin trailing behind.

Dr. Cabot lifted the device from Elizabeth's head and Dr. Cabot replaced it with a lense-free device. Then he drugged her IV. She slowly closed her eyes and her body went limp. "Now onto 4…" He lifted the device from Elizabeth and placed it over Sam's head. He walked over to his laptop.

Sam's eyes moved from her unconscious mom to Drew, heart racing fast. Then, Salvatore walked over to her. "'el-lo, beautifool-a. Poihaps before de procedoore…" He placed a hand on her thigh causing her to twitch. "We cano 'ave a quick one."

"_No_, _get away from her_!" She heard Drew shout.

He leaned forward pressing his cigar-smelling lips to hers. "No!" Sam yelled.

_Bang_! Marchesi dropped onto Sam's lap, blood gushing from the back of his head. She looked up and her dad was pointing a gun in her direction. Jordan, Dante, and Chase were gathered around him.

"There's Cabot," Jordan said. "Arrest him, Chase."

Chase darted over to Cabot and cuffed him. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

Cabot grinned. "I'll just escape again."

Julian seized Marchesi off of Sam and threw him onto the floor. He kicked him several times.

"Julian, stop it!" Jordan dropped beside Marchesi.

Julian looked between Alexis and Sam, then started ripping off Sam's restraints.

"No, go to Mom…" Sam said.

"She'd want me to free you first." He continued removing her restraints, then darted over to Alexis with Sam.

Sam glanced over at the others. Dante was removing Drew's restraints.

"What happened?" Julian asked, pulling a restraint off her mom's left wrist.

Tears spilled down Sam's cheeks. "They wiped Mom's memories and gave her new ones. But they didn't say whose."

Paramedics rushed in with four stretchers for Sonny, Carly, Elizabeth, and Mom.

GHGHGH

"Sam, you need to get checked out too," Julian said as they watched through the little window into Mom's room.

"No, I'm fine. I want to make sure Mom is okay," Sam said.

"Even Jason and Drew are getting checked out."

"No, you need to stay the hell away from my mom!" Cameron said through gritted teeth as he and Ric turned a corner.

Ric pressed him against the wall. "I am warning you, Cameron. You keep coming between me and your mom, you'll regret it."

"Hey!" Julian called over to him. "Leave the kid alone."

Ric straightened out Cameron's shirt and smiled a little. "I'm sorry, just under a little stress. I'm worried about Elizabeth."

The door to Mom's room opened and Finn stepped out.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"She's awake now, but…" Finn said. "She thinks she's someone else."

Sam sighed.

"You can see her, but be warned… it's not pretty," Finn continued. "I'll go contact Andre Maddox. But without Alexis' consent, we may not be able to correct it."

Finn took off down the hallway. Sam looked up at her dad with wide eyes.

He nodded at her and opened the door. "Let's go see her."

They walked inside and she was staring at the wall. She turned to them and grinned. "Well, helloo, Samantha."

Julian scrunched his face. "Lex?"

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" She studied her fingernails. "I discovered a way for me to live on. To carry on the Cassadine legacy since Nikolas failed me."

Sam clenched her jaw. "Helena…"


	2. Chapter 2- True or False

**Chapter 2- True or False**

"At first I was quite revulsed to learn that Alexis' bodysuit would be my new habitat." Alexis… or… Helena as Alexis started laughing. "Then I realized it would be the perfect revenge on all parties involved."

Sam balled her hands into fists.

"Tell me, Samantha, did you appreciate your inheritance?"

Sam furrowed her eyebrows. "You mean the _penny_ you gave me to split with Krissy and Molly?"

"So ungrateful, just like your mother." She shook her head.

"_You_ are her mother," Julian said firmly.

"You are sadly mistaken, Julian." She grinned. "That wretched stepdaughter of mine is all but a painful memory now."

"I know you're in there somewhere, Lex." He stepped closer to her. "Fight this."

She laughed again. "Do that all you want, but it's only me in here."

"Doesn't matter," Sam said. "Dr. Maddox will come, and he will fix this."

"Fix this?" She sniggered. "I'd say this is the new and improved Natasha. Finally, at least her body will serve a purpose in this world besides meddling in my plans."

Sam crossed her arms. "And what exactly is your plan besides taking over my mother's life and controlling people's minds?"

"Well, not that those tasks won't keep me on my toes, but I need to find a suitable heir since Nikolas has failed me and I'm sure that Laura has spoiled his precious mind."

Sam groaned. "I've had enough of your craziness. I'm sorry Dad…" She turned to leave.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yes," Sam said. "I have other priorities."

Sam pushed the door open and rushed out to the hallway. She leaned against the wall and buried her face in her hands crying.

"Hey… you okay?"

She lifted her head from her hands to find Drew standing there. That same compassion in his blue eyes he always had when she was hurt or upset. She pushed away her tears away with the palm of her hand. "I'm just… I'm a bit overwhelmed."

"I can understand why," Drew said softly. "We were both pretty much guinea pigs in this whole mind mapping fiasco. And now with Alexis… Is she okay?"

Sam shook her head. "No. She has Helena's mind map… She's so set on seeing this plan through and finding an heir."

He cleared his throat. "Just remember she's not Helena. There's no way your mom would take over this plan. I'm sure she'll do some things she wouldn't normally do, but she's not evil. I wouldn't be afraid of her."

"But I'm not afraid of her. I just keep thinking how unfair this all is… She's helped me and the kids so much this past year and now Helena is taking over her life."

"Remember the defect though… Cabot listed three things… it all starts to wear off when you're away from the cause, with muscle memory, and when something triggers emotions. I think if you and your family spend enough time with her and remind her, parts of her will come through."

"But I don't want just parts of her… I want my mom back."

"And you will. I heard that Andre is coming tomorrow. He'll bring her back."

She smiled at him.

"Sam!" Kristina came running in with Molly and they both hugged her. Drew stepped back a little.

"We were so worried…" Molly said. "Drew! So, the rumours are true…"

"The kids," Sam said. "Are they all right? I was supposed to pick them up…"

"They're fine," Kristina said. "I picked up Danny from school and Mol picked up Scout and Wiley."

"They're with Lucas now… Leo too," Molly added. "He managed to get off work a little early."

"I need to check on them," Sam said.

"How's Mom?" Molly asked.

Sam frowned. "There was this whole mind mapping thing going on. Basically, she thinks she's Helena."

"_What_?" Kristina's mouth dropped slightly.

"Like when Franco thought he was Drew?" Molly asked.

Sam nodded. "It's really weird. But we have to bring Mom back. Trigger her emotions." She looked over at Drew.

"Okay, well let's go see her," Molly said.

Sam swallowed hard. "You guys go ahead. I'll come by in the morning to see her. I might need to steal a ride from you though."

When Kristina and Molly scrambled into Alexis' room, Sam shifted her feet awkwardly. "Drew… when I found out your plane went down…"

"It's okay, you don't have to…"

"No, I want to… I just… I felt like a part of me died. And Scout… she misses you so much."

"I tried so hard to get home to the kids sooner. And you… I wanted to make sure Jason was treating you right."

"We're not together anymore," Sam said. "But after tonight, I don't think we ever really were together."

He rubbed his chin. "How's Danny doing? I didn't see everything on that island, but the kids were in the room next to me… I heard things."

Her eyes welled with fresh tears. "He's doing somewhat better now. But he's been through a lot. He's been going to therapy."

"And Scout?"

She bit her lip. "She's been through a lot too… and a lot of it has been my fault. She's afraid of Jason. She and Monica were in a car crash and it really affected her. If my mom wasn't there for us, I don't know where we'd be right now. Scout's doing a lot better than Danny now. We just moved into a condo with Lucas and Wiley."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I want to see them."

She smiled. "I think they'd like that too."

"I'm anxious to see them right away, but it's so late, I don't want to wake them. And Monica's on her way to pick me up, I'm going to stay with her again until I figure things out."

She nodded. "Scout and Wiley are scheduled for daycare tomorrow, but I'm going to take the day off. I'll take them for the morning so I can visit Mom, then pick them up before naptime. Would you like to come with me to pick them up? Then you can see Scout's classroom, she really likes it there."

"I'd love that."

"Then maybe after school I can tell Danny you're really his dad…"

"Whenever you think he's ready."

GHGHGH

After Krissy and Molly dropped Sam off, she found Lucas sitting on the couch. He jumped up when he saw her and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh my gosh, are you all right?"

She shrugged. "It's Mom who I'm worried about."

"Dad called and filled me in a bit… I can't believe she thinks she's Helena.

"I know… it's a lot to take in."

"Well, I'm on the early morning shift again, so I'll definitely check in her. Dad said they're keeping her there until Andre comes tomorrow… Are you okay? Sam?"

Sam was staring off in the distance but jolted her head. "Yeah. Yeah. I think I'm going to shower then head to bed."

"Yeah, you must be exhausted." He kissed her cheek. "I love ya, sis."

"I love you too."

When Sam reached upstairs, she peeked in on Danny and Leo, sleeping soundly in Danny's twin bed. Then she passed Wiley's room, then Scout's. She smiled slightly, then went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and slipped her clothes off. She climbed in and let the hot water stream down her face.

The Charlie Brown Christmas tree… Jason's arms around her when her baby died… His soft smile… the motorcycle… Then, the tears fell again. What were her memories and what were Elizabeth's? Suddenly, she felt disgusting. Like she'd invaded Jason and Elizabeth's most intimate moments. She dropped to her knees, letting the water continue to wash her off…

She grabbed a towel and dried off before pulling on her white nightgown. She walked out to the hallway and Scout was standing there in her pink unicorn pajamas hugging her dalmatian to her chest. She rubbed her eyes.

"Hi sweetie." Sam hugged her. "Can't sleep?"

"I miss sharing a room with Wiley."

"Aww, would you like to share a room with him again?"

She nodded.

"Okay, we can make that happen. Maybe tomorrow though because it's really really late. Is that okay with you?'

She nodded again and stuck out her lower lip. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course. Mommy would like that too." She scooped up Scout in her arms and kissed her cheek. At least one thing Sam knew for sure… she was Danny and Scout's mommy and no amount of mind mapping would ever change that.


	3. Chapter 3- Pranks and Grief

**Chapter 3-Pranks and Grief**

Two pieces of toast popped from the toaster and Sam spread peanut butter on them. She set them on plates and placed them in front of Danny and Leo.

Leo stared at it. "I'm not hungry."

"But you need to eat," Sam said.

Leo lowered his gaze.

Sam knelt to his level and squeezed his hand. "Daddy's going to pick you up from school today. I know this is really confusing right now, but he had to help me yesterday and we got home super late last night. That's why he thought it would be better if you slept here."

"I just want Mom back," Leo said.

Sam frowned and hugged him. "I know, buddy. I know it's hard."

He looked up at her. "Will Lexie pick me up too?"

"You see Leo… Lexie…" She looked between Danny and Scout. "Grandma isn't feeling very well right now."

"Grandma is sick?" Scout frowned. "We can get her soup from Kelly's, like when I was sick."

Sam smiled sadly. "That's a really sweet idea, but it's a different kind of sick."

"I can make her feel better," Scout said.

"Gamma feel better," Wiley agreed.

Sam let out a heavy breath. "I have an idea. You could make Grandma a get-well card and Mommy can take it to her?"

Scout smiled. "I'll make it really pretty with my special glitter."

After Danny finished his toast, Sam said, "Why don't you boys go get your backpacks?"

Danny and Leo ran out of the kitchen.

Wiley lifted his sippy cup and began chugging back his milk.

"Scout…" Sam sat beside her. "Mommy wants to talk to you about something."

Scout looked up at her with her big brown eyes.

"Remember we thought your daddy went to Heaven?"

She nodded sadly.

"Well, it turns out that he didn't. You see, he got a little lost and has been trying to come home to see you for a really long time."

Scout's mouth dropped a little.

"And guess what? He's home now and really wants to see you. Does that make sense?"

"Daddy really missed me?"

"Yes. He missed you very much. Would you like to see him?"

She nodded. "Is he going to leave me again?"

"Oh sweetie…" Sam pulled her onto her lap. "He didn't want to leave you. He got lost and wanted to come home to you right away. But there was a lot of things making it hard for him to come home."

"Danny's daddy made it hard?"

Sam shook her head. "No, it wasn't him… but Mommy thought she'd take you and Wiley to daycare just for the morning today. I'm going to visit Grandma, but then Daddy and I are going to pick you and Wiley up after lunch. Then we can spend the afternoon with Daddy. How does that sound?"

She smiled. "Good."

GHGHGH

Leo's school was the last stop on the way to the hospital. Sam decided to walk with him to the playground. He walked over to a tree and sat gloomily beside it by himself. Sam's heart sank. She watched him for several seconds until she saw Rocco saunter over to him. At least they would have each other in their grief.

"No, Mommy, no!"

Sam whipped her head around. Charlotte was clinging tightly to Lulu and crying.

"Don't make me go to school, please!"

"You'll be safe here," Lulu said. "Besides, you love school and being in routine is good for you."

"No, please…"

Lulu cupped Charlotte's face in her hands. "I know yesterday was scary for you, but when you ran to Kelly's and told Trina about Alexis… it probably saved her life. And now the cops are looking for your Uncle Nikolas."

"Just please don't leave me! He'll find me here…"

Lulu held her tightly. "Okay… okay… I'll take you home."

As Lulu and Charlotte left, Sam glanced over at Leo and Rocco, two other boys sitting with them now. She turned to leave as well.

"Have a good day at school, Aiden," Elizabeth said, standing with Ric, who had green hair.

Aiden walked slowly across the playground and sat by himself on a bench with a book. He glanced over the top watching the other children play, his shoulders shrunk low.

Ric put his arm around Elizabeth. "He'll be fine. I'm sure she'll make friends soon."

"I just hope he's not being bullied anymore." Elizabeth frowned. "Listen, I'm sorry about Cam and Jake. I don't know what's gotten into them."

"I'm not sure why I'm the victim of their pranks either." Two tiny white paper balls hit the back of Ric's neck and he swatted at it. "What the—"

Sam's eyes moved to their blue car. Cameron and Jake were at the windows with straws next to their mouths giggling. Jake quickly hopped into the back seat with Cam. They high-fived each other and tucked away their straws quickly.

Sam bit her lip trying not to laugh, then climbed into her own car.

GHGHGH

When Sam arrived at the hospital, Julian and Finn were talking to Andre Maddox. Julian placed a hand on his forward, and he stepped back. "Are you serious?"

"What is it?" Sam joined them and crossed her arms.

"She's gone," Julian said. "She escaped."

Sam felt the colour drain from her face. "What?"

"She's been missing for a half hour," Finn said. "Nurse Amy was the last person to see her. She said something about finding a suitable heir."

"Oh gosh…" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Then that's got to be Spencer, right?" Julian said. "He'd be at school I'm presuming…"

"Call the high school," Sam said. "Give them the heads up. I'll call Laura." She sighed. "Drew and I were going to get Scout and Wiley soon…"

"Then be with them. I'll find your mother." He pulled out his phone.

Sam pressed her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Laura's muffled voice came through.

"Hi Laura, this is Sam… Sam McCall. This is going to sound strange, but I don't know if you know what happened yesterday…"

"As mayor, the police filled me in. There was a mind mapping experiment run by Valentin?"

"Yes, well basically my mom thinks she's Helena and she's missing. She told the nurse she wants to find a suitable heir. Dad and I think she might be looking for Spencer."

Laura let out a heavy breath. "Spencer's at school. I'll go pull him until she's found."

"Yeah or at least until we know what we're up against," Sam said. "My dad's calling the high school to fill them in."

"Thanks, Sam. I'll head there now."

Sam tucked her phone away.

"The school knows," Julian said. "They wouldn't tell me if Spencer is still there though. I guess they don't consider great-uncle by marriage family since I'm not on the contact list."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you search?"

"Spend time with the kids. She couldn't have gotten far."

GHGHGH

Sam picked up Drew from the Quartermaine mansion at 11:30am. It wasn't a long drive to the Tania Jones Memorial Day Care Centre but Sam filled him in about Alexis/Helena escaping the hospital.

"I'm sure your dad will find her," Drew said as the climbed out of the car.

"I hope so." She started to smile. "Are you ready to see our daughter."

"I've been ready since my plane went down."

They entered the daycare and passed the infant room. She led him to Scout's preschool room since it was always easier to get Scout ready before Wiley. Sam knocked on the door, then walked inside. Cots were laid out on the floor ready for naptime, while children wandered, and one little boy jumped up and down on his cot. Violet sat on her cot reading a book. Sam's eyes wandered looking for Scout.

"Ms. McCall…" One of the educators, Brittany, walked over to them.

Sam smiled a little. "Uh, where's Scout?"

Brittany scrunched her face. "Grandma picked her and Wiley up a half hour ago."

Sam swallowed hard. "Please tell me you mean Monica or Bobbie…"

"Sam, Monica was still at home when I left," Drew said.

Sam rubbed her temples. "Oh no…"

"You said they'd be picked up around lunch today," Brittany said. "Your mother picks up all the time and she's on the pick-up list…"

"I know, but something happened yesterday…" Sam said. "She's not in her right frame of mind." She shook her head. "It's not your fault… just please take her off the pick-up list _and_ the emergency contact list until Lucas or I say otherwise…"

"Did she say anything… like where she's taking them?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. She told Scout she was taking them home," Brittany said.

Sam looked up at Drew. "She means Wyndemere."


	4. Chapter 4- A Cassadine Heir

**Chapter 4- A Cassadine Heir**

While Sam and Drew waited for the launch to Spoon Island, Sam sent her dad a quick text: _Daycare said Mom/Helena took the kids… meet at Wyndemere, I think she's there_.

They weren't surprised when they were the only passengers on the boat. Goosebumps prickled her arms. She hoped more than anything that Mom would take over and ensure Scout and Wiley's safety. But what worried her was Helena hated any child of Alexis' and that would probably include her grandchild.

When they arrived on the island, they entered the front door which was unlocked. They were greeted by instrumental waltzing music. Sam looked up at Drew and shrugged as they headed to the sitting room.

"One, two, three!" Alexis/Helena held each of Scout's hands and they waltzed back and forth. Scout wore a long white dress gown even more elegant than the one she wore to Molly's wedding. "One, two three!"

Wiley stood beside them smiling and moving his hips back and forth. Scout's dalmatian sat on the couch.

"One, two, three!" Alexis/Helena repeated, then let go of Scout's hands and lifted her arms in the air as the music stopped. "You are a natural! A true Cassadine!"

Scout spun around and Wiley clapped his hands. "I want to go to a ball like Cinderella, Grandma," Scout said as she curtsied.

"Oh, but Cinderella's ball is nothing like a ball in Russia," Helena/Alexis said.

Sam cleared her throat. "Scout, baby…"

Scout turned around. "Mommy! We're playing make belief. Grandma is Princess Helena and I'm Princess Emily. We're princesses from Rusta."

"Russia, dear," Alexis/Helena said then looked down at Wiley. "And this is Prince Stefan."

Wiley grinned. "Prince Steffy!"

Drew and Sam walked closer to them.

Scout began to curtsy for them but stopped when her eyes met Drew's. She looked up at him with her mouth slightly agape.

Drew smiled at her with tears in his eyes. "Hi baby girl."

Scout looked at Sam, then at Alexis/Helena, and back to Drew. "Daddy?"

He stepped a little closer and knelt to her level. "I've missed you so much Scout."

She leaned forward and hugged him. "I missed you too, Daddy."

Drew kissed the top of her head and tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Missed you…" Wiley toddled over and hugged Drew too.

Sam placed a hand over her heart as she watched them together and chuckled at Wiley. "Why don't you and Wiley head outside with Daddy while Mommy talks to Grandma?"

Scout nodded, clinging to Drew as he picked up both of them.

"You'll be okay?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sam rubbed Scout's back, then looked over at Helena/Alexis.

"Bye Grandma." Scout waved, and Wiley mimicked her and waved too.

"Goodbye, Princess Emily." Helena/Alexis smiled and waved back at her. "We will have more waltzing lessons soon. You really are sweet as a cookie."

Sam watched as Drew left with the kids, then turned to Helena/Alexis and smiled.

"I am surprised Samantha. You have raised such a charming girl. Quite a suitable heir. She fits perfectly in the dress I wore to my first royal dinner with the King and Queen of Spain when I was a child."

Sam kept smiling.

"Quite the dancer too. She's a natural. She really has a dignified composure, hasn't she?"

"What is going on here?" Julian's voice entered the room before he did. "Why did you take the kids?"

"I was simply getting acquainted with the new Cassadine heir," Helena/Alexis said.

Julian scrunched his face. "Cassadine heir? You mean Scout?"

"I prefer using her formal name, Emily."  
"Hey, Mom?" Sam pulled her phone from her pocket and stepped a little closer before tossing it to her. "Catch!"

Helena/Alexis raised her left hand and caught the phone. "What is the meaning of this?"

Sam looked up at Julian and smiled even wider. "Her mind isn't 100% Helena."

"What do you mean?" Julian asked.

"Well, first of all, Mom is left-handed, and she caught my phone with her left hand."

Helena/Alexis laughed. "Of all the absurdities."

"Second, how would she know that Scout goes to daycare and where it was?"

Helena/Alexis opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it.

"And she called Scout sweet as a cookie…" Sam added. "Helena wouldn't call someone that. Mom's the one who calls Scout Cookie. Some of Mom's memories are in there too."

Julian grinned.

Helena/Alexis placed a hand over her chest. "I am me. There is no Alexis in me at all, I simply have her bodysuit."

"Also, why would Helena call Wiley Stefan? Mom said Stavros was the son she favoured and Stefan was a disappointment to her. But Mom was close to Stefan. And most of all, why would she choose an heir from Mom's line? Mom was the illegitimate child Helena always loathed. She'd want her own descendant to be the heir and the heir wouldn't be a female."

"Interesting…" Julian said.

"I think… spending time with Scout did _Mom_ some good." Sam reached for Helena/Alexis' hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

Helena/Alexis' eyes grew wide and she looked down at their joined hands.

"One of the things Dr. Cabot said is that muscle memory helps dissipate the mind control."

Julian groaned. "That doesn't mean I have to kiss her when part of her is Helena, do I?"

"It would probably help," Sam said. "But don't, that would be weird… Maybe just hold her hand."

Helena/Alexis swallowed hard and slipped her hand away from Sam's. "Your love for your mother is repugnant. I am Helena. Not the slightest bit of Alexis is here. She is finished."

"Come on," Julian said and reached for Helena/Alexis' hand. "I'm taking you back to the hospital."

"You're not taking me from my home," Helena/Alexis said.

"Valentin might be MIA," Sam said. "But he very well might come back here so we're not leaving you here."

"Valentin?" Her face paled and her eyes grew wide. "No… no… he is evil. He will stop at nothing until he has taken everything…"

Sam scrunched her face. "You're afraid of him?"

Helena/Alexis stood up tall and clenched her jaw. "He is the Cassadine all other Cassadines fear."

Sam's eyes grew wide.

Julian rolled his eyes. "Does that mean you'll come with us?"

"Well, I can't remain here. I'd even choose to go with Luke Spencer than remain where Valentin can find me."

Julian shrugged. "Whatever gets her to come with us. Yeah, Valentin will definitely go after you. You should definitely come with us."


	5. Chapter 5- Daddy's Princess

**Chapter 5- Daddy's Princess**

Scout held her dalmatian above her head as she danced on the boat. Wiley sat on Sam's lap but kept reaching towards Helena/Alexis who sat on the other side with Julian. "Me want Gamma!"

"Daddy, do you think I'm good?" Scout asked.

Drew smiled. "I think you're an amazing dancer."

"I want to dance on Braway like Simba and Nala!"

"Scout, please, you need to wear your jacket," Sam said. "The water makes it cold, especially in that dress."

"But I am a princess!" Scout curtsied again.

"And you're a beautiful princess," Drew said. "But even princesses need to keep warm."

Julian leaned back in his seat next to Helena/Alexis as she stared out at the water. "Even Anna wore a warm coat on Frozen," he said.

"Elsa didn't," Scout said as she flitted over to her grandparents. "Are you coming to Kelly's too?"

Helena/Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Russian Royalty do not consume food and beverage in the same estiatorio as commoners."

Scout giggled. "You're silly, Grandma."

"Actually, Grandpa is going to take Grandma to see a special doctor," Julian said. "She's very sick."

Scout scrunched her face. "A tummy ache?"

"More like a headache," Julian said.

"I am not going to a doctor." Helena/Alexis glared at Julian. "I am only in compliance with you until Valentin is incarcerated. If we must eat out, I'm more partial to the Metro Court."

"Uhhh… I think the Metro Court is a bad idea with Wiley…" Sam said. "I'm not dealing with Carly today."

"You kids go to Kelly's," Julian said. "I'll take your mother to the Metro Court before we go to the hospital."

"I am not going to the hospital," Helena/Alexis said.

"Well, I'm not leaving you alone and you're not coming home with me and Leo until you're back to normal."

GHGHGH

"Daddy?" Scout said while slurping her milkshake through her straw at Kelly's. Dotty the dalmatian sat beside her in her own chair Scout insisted she needed. "Are you gonna leave again?"

Drew leaned closer to her and tapped her nose. "I will do everything I can to stay here with you and Danny. I will never leave on purpose."

She smiled. "I wanna dance like a Rustan princess."

He laughed. "Well, you are quite the dancer."

"Maybe we can get you into dancing lessons," Sam suggested. "Would you like that?"

Her face lit up. "Yes, Mommy, please! I want to dance!"

Wiley smiled and clapped his hands. "Scout dance!"

"Sure. I guess you're like your Aunt Krissy. She danced a bit when she was younger."

"Will you come watch me dance, Daddy?" Scout looked up at Drew and stuck out her lower lip.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world, Princess." Drew stroked her hair.

"I like being called Princess," Scout said.

"Then that's what Daddy will call you, Princess," Drew said.

"We might have to wait until September though," Sam said. "I'm not sure if there's summer dance classes."

"When is Spember?" Scout asked.

"That is five more months to go," Sam said.

Scout's eyes grew wide. "That's a really really long time." She looked over at the door. "Aiden's Mommy!"

Sam turned around and saw Elizabeth walking in and passed their table.

"Hi Aiden's Mommy!" Scout smiled at her.

"Hi Scout. That's a very fancy dress." She smiled back. "Drew… I heard you're alive. That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

Sam and Drew exchanged a look.

"You don't remember what happened yesterday?" Drew asked.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Where's Aiden?" Scout asked.

"He's at school," Elizabeth said.

Scout frowned.

"I'm sure he and Jake would love a play date soon though."

Scout smiled again. "I'm gonna be a dancer! But I have to wait five months." She held up five fingers.

"Yeah, unless we find a dance class that runs in the summer," Sam said.

"You should go to Aiden's dance school then," Elizabeth said.

Scout's cheeks turned pink.

"I didn't know Aiden danced," Drew said.

"This is his first year," Elizabeth said. "But they go through the summer and he likes it so much he wants to continue."

"All right, maybe we'll check it out," Sam said. "How does that sound, sweetie?"

"Good. Will I get to dance with Aiden?" Scout asked.

"Well, I think you might be in different classes if they go by age," Sam said. "But maybe."

"I want to dance with Aiden." Scout grinned as Elizabeth sat at the table across from them.

"Well, if we have another playdate maybe you can practice with him," Sam said.

Sam turned when the door opened again, and Jason walked in, with his phone pressed to his ear. "Carly… Carly… No, I can't babysit tonight. No. But I do really need to talk to you and Sonny sometime." He slipped his phone away and sat with Elizabeth. "Thanks for agreeing to meet with me."

"Is this about Ja—"

Scout started screaming hysterically which caused Wiley to start crying. Sam's eyes grew wide as she watched her. "_No_! _No_! _No_!" She scrambled off her chair and ran under table furthest from Jason and rocked back and forth. "_No_! Don't Mommy. No! Don't take me to Danny's daddy! _No_! _No_!"

"Scout, baby…" Sam knelt beside her and so did Drew. "It's okay, come to Mommy. We can go."

"_No_! _No_! Don't take me!"

"I'm not going to take you to him."

"It's okay, Princess," Drew said. "You're safe."

"Daddy…" Scout reached her arms out to him and he scooped her up.

"It's okay… Shh… it's okay…" He rubbed her back as she clung to him and sobbed into his shoulder.

Sam lifted Wiley. "It's okay baby girl, we're leaving now."

"I'm sorry, Scout…" Jason said. "We can leave instead."

"No, it's okay," Sam said, rubbing Wiley's back. "We were just about finished anyway."

She followed Drew outside and they headed towards Sam's car.

"See, baby girl?" Sam said. "You're safe. Mommy and Daddy are here. Do you want to go home now?"

She hiccoughed and nodded.

Drew reached for the car door and Scout screamed again.

"No car! No car!"

"Scout, we have to go in the car so we can drive home," Sam said.

"I want Grandma…" she sobbed. "Grandma… I want Dotty…"

Sam's eyes started to well up and she stroked Scout's hair. "We must have left Dotty back at Kelly's. Do you want to wait here with Daddy, and Mommy will go get your doggy?"

Scout nodded.

Wiley played with Sam's nose as she carried him back inside Kelly's. Her eyes moved to their table, but she didn't see Dotty.

Elizabeth scrunched her face. "What do you mean we were part of a mind mapping experiment? Like the twin one and like Franco?"

"Yes, but this one was bigger," Jason explained. "They messed with our memories. We didn't just have a one-night stand that conceived Jake… We were together after that, and before…"

Sam's stomach felt hollow and she shifted her feet awkwardly.

She shook her head. "Jason… this is crazy."

"But it's true. And also… I'm Cameron's father…"

Elizabeth stared at him for several seconds without blinking.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Jason said. "But it makes sense. My liver matched…"

"His hair and eyes…" Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know where this is coming from. You hardly even see Jake, now you're trying to claim Cameron?"

Sam finally zoomed passed them, trying to avoid eye contact and reached the counter. "Hi, Trina. Did you happen to find a stuffed dalmatian?"

"Yeah, it's in the back, I'll go grab it!" Trina headed to the back.

"There's one other thing," Jason said. "You need to be careful. They hypnotized you to fall for Ric."

Elizabeth paused for a moment, then said, "Is that what this is about? First Franco and now Ric? You won't be there for your son so that means no one else can either? Look, Zander is dead, Lucky abandoned Aiden, and you've as good as abandoned Jake too, they need someone!" She lifted her glass of water and threw it in his face before storming out of Kelly's.

Jason sat there, mouth slightly agape, and water dripping down his chin.

"Here it is, Sam!" Trina handed her the dalmatian.

"Thanks."

Sam started to walk past Jason when he spoke to her, "Is Scout okay?" He wiped his face with a napkin.

Wiley leaned his head against her shoulder. "No, but she will be." She left without saying another word and found Drew and Scout sitting on a bench.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Scout said.

Drew looked at her seriously as his ears moved up and down on their own.

Scout giggled and used her forefingers and thumbs to wiggle her own ears.

Sam smiled at them and walked closer. "Hey, sweetie, I found Dotty."

Scout moved closer to Drew and leaned into him. "Are you taking me to Danny's daddy?"

"No, sweetie. I still want to be in the house with you if you want that too."

Scout began to smile, then hopped off the bench and hugged Sam's legs.


	6. Ch 6- Like A Pimple That Won't Go Away

**Chapter 6- Like a Pimple That Won't Go Away**

"Hey, Dad," Sam said into her phone and she stepped away from the table where they were eating pizza. "What's up?"

"Well, Leo and I are back home. Spinelli and Curtis ransacked the house and debugged it. We also have a couple police guards for extra precaution."

"Good to know. And Mom?"

"It wasn't easy, but I convinced her to go to the hospital. Andre examined her, but he can't correct her without her consent. He said our best hope is to meet with a lawyer and try to prove she's incompetent. But he wasn't too positive about it because of Franco and Elizabeth."

Sam sighed. "And I gave Elizabeth a hard time about getting Franco to do the procedure…"

"Well, I think that's different. That was changing him back into a sociopath, this is turning a sociopath back into your mother."

"So, are you going to meet with Diane?"

"Yeah, I'm going to meet with her after I take Leo to school tomorrow," he said.

"Okay, well Scout and Wiley aren't at daycare tomorrow, but Lucas has the day off. I want to go with you."

She tucked her phone away and sat down taking a bite of her Hawaiian pizza. Wiley chewed a piece of his pizza and spit it out, then put another piece in his mouth and sucked on it before spitting it out too.

Lucas laughed. "Only like the sauce, bud?"

Wiley grinned and nodded as he put another piece in his mouth.

Scout dropped her slice on Helena's dress.

"Uh oh," Wiley said.

Scout picked it back up. "Now it's red."

Sam chuckled a little. If only Helena were here to see that. "That's okay, sweetie." She turned to Danny. "How was school, Danny?"

"It was okay. I saw Emma Drake in front of the high school side," Danny said. "She was talking to Cam and Josslyn."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "I didn't know they were back in town."

"Can I go finish my homework?" he asked.

"Well, I have something I want to talk to you about first," Sam said.

"But I have to finish my science project."

"Isn't that due next week?"

"Yeah, but I don't want things to pile up," Danny said. "I have to stick to my homework schedule."

Sam sighed. "Sometimes I think you're too much like your grandma or Aunt Molly… Well, at least talk to me first. Let's go to the living room."

"Okay, fine."

He followed her to the living room and joined her on the couch crossing his arms and staring at the floor.

"How are you doing, bud?" she asked.

"Fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"I just need to finish my project."

"Okay, well I want to talk to you about Drew," Sam said.

"That he's alive? _I know_. Scout hasn't stopped talking about him since I got home."

"Well, you see, we found out something yesterday. It turns out we were wrong. Jason isn't your father. Drew is."

He looked up at her.

"I know you used to love Drew. Is that okay with you?'

He stared at the floor again, then turned back to her. "Why does it keep changing?"

"It's a little hard to explain. But Jason can't be your father because we weren't… together then."

"So, I was kidnapped for no reason then?"

Sam opened her mouth, then closed it not knowing how to respond.

"I didn't have to go through that, but I did anyway?" His eyes started to well up.

"Oh, Danny…" Sam wrapped her arm around him. "I'm so sorry."

He wiped his eyes fast with the back of his hand. "So, Drew's Jake's dad too then, right?"

"No, Danny, he isn't…"

Danny bolted to his feet. "_So, he's not my brother_?"

"Well, he's technically your cousin, but you can still be brothers."

He darted to the stairs.

"Danny, wait!"

"I have to finish my project. Just leave me alone!" He disappeared up the stairs.

Sam buried her face in her hands and began to cry. It was her fault Danny was kidnapped. It was her fault he's going through this.

Banging on the front door drew her attention and Carly stormed in.

"I want to see my grandson!"

Sam's mouth dropped slightly. "Couldn't you have called? Lucas won custody."

"You think I care what a stupid judge says? Now, where is he?"

"He's with his father."

Carly furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "_Michael_ is his father." She walked past Sam and looked around. "Wiley! Where are you? Lucas, bring him to me!"

Lucas walked in carrying Wiley, and Scout stood beside him in Helena's stained dress.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

Carly walked towards him and held her arms out. "Wiley, come to Grandma."

Wiley turned his head side to side. "Where Gamma?"

"_I _am your grandma. I've come to visit you."

Sam rolled her eyes.

Carly tried to lift Wiley from Lucas' arms, but Wiley started screaming.

"Stop it!" Scout kicked her leg. Then she hid behind Lucas but peeked out at Carly and scowled at her. "You're a mean old lady!"

Carly rubbed her leg and Sam bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"Is _this_ how you're raising Michael and Jason's children, to be violent?" Carly turned to Sam and pointed her finger at her. "I'm going to have social services over here first thing tomorrow!"

Sam's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. "Over my dead body!"

"You are an unfit mother and Lucas is an unfit—"

"Mama! Mama!" Avery appeared at the front doorway crying. "Donna's choking!"

"_What_?" Carly shouted.

"The car?" Lucas asked and quickly handed Wiley to Sam. Then he hastened out the door with Carly.

Avery sat on the floor crying. Sam carried Wiley over to her and sat beside her. She rubbed her back. "It's okay… Lucas will help her."

"It's my fault…" Avery buried her face in her knees. "I gave her one of my Starbursts."

"Carly… why would you leave them alone in the car if you were intending to visit Wiley?" Lucas reprimanded as he carried a crying Donna inside.

"Don't blame this on me," Carly said, then pointed at Sam. "If you want to blame someone, then blame her mother!"

"Excuse me?" Sam scoffed. "How is this my mother's fault?"

"If she didn't go meddling in everyone's lives, then Jason would be babysitting them tonight!"

Sam let out a deep breath and placed a hand on her forehead.

Carly grabbed Donna from Lucas. "Avery, we're leaving."

Avery looked up at her. "Can't I play with Scou—"

"No. Now, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7- With a Vengeance

**Chapter 7- With a Vengeance**

After dropping a quiet Danny off at school, Sam went to Diane's office to meet with her and Julian. Her dad was already sitting at the desk waiting for Diane and Sam.

"Good morning." Sam hugged him and sat beside him.

"Morning."

Diane walked in behind Sam and sat behind her desk.

"Thank you for meeting with us," Julian said.

"Of course." Diane frowned. "So, what exactly happened to Alexis?"

Sam cleared her throat. "Valentin, the Marchesis, and Peter have been working with Dr. Cabot to do this mind control experiment on me, Drew, Jason, Elizabeth, Carly, and Sonny. It was originally Helena and Faison's plan to take over Port Charles. They thought Mom was meddling in their plans and originally wanted to kill her… but they ended up wiping her memory and giving her Helena's memories instead."

Diane's eyes grew wide. "What is this, an episode of _The Prisoner_?"

Julian shook his head. "It's messed up. She at least has minor Alexis memories mixed in… but Andre can't restore her memories without her consent."

"Is there anyway we can prove her incompetent and have Dad act as her next of kin?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid it'll be very difficult," Diane said. "They will look right at Franco's case. I think our best hope is either she decides to do the procedure on her own, or she goes full Helena and does something crazy."

"Well, she did take the kids yesterday," Sam said.

"But she was on the daycare's pick-up list, correct?"

"Mom was, yes."

"So, she hasn't broken any laws," Diane said.

Sam groaned. "There has to be a way to fight this."

"And we will. I'm just saying our chances are slim," Diane said. "But in the meantime, try to convince her to go through with it. Try to bring Alexis to the surface."

GHGHGH

When Julian and Sam arrived at the hospital, Molly was sitting on a bench crying.

"Oh, Mol…" Sam sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

Julian knelt in front of her. "Is your mother okay?"

Molly nodded. "I just don't…"

Sam looked up at Julian. "Why don't you go in and see her? I'll talk to Molly."

Julian nodded and headed into Alexis' room.

"I know," Sam said. "It's hard seeing her that way."

"I just want her back. I want my baby to know her. I just want Mom… and I didn't really know Helena… but I know she was horrid to Mom. And now she's taking over her life."

"But it's not going to be forever." Sam started rubbing her back. "She'll have that procedure and she'll be back to being Mom. And we'll be complaining again when she calls us ten times a day."

"But they said they can't do the procedure without her consent."

"Diane is going to help us fight it," Sam said. "But in the meantime… Dr. Cabot said there are flaws to this mind mapping. Muscle memories and emotions… we can help bring Mom to the surface. When we hold her hand and talk to her, it's helping more than you think."

Molly shook her head. "But I don't like seeing her like that."

"I know. Me neither."

Molly placed her hands on her baby bump. "I want Desdemona to know Mom."

"Desde…?" Sam bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. "So, it's a girl? You found out?"

"No. TJ wants to be surprised. But I know it's a girl."

Sam placed her hand over Molly's hands that were still on her stomach. "Des… she will know Mom. And Mom will know her. I'll make sure of it." She kissed the top of Molly's head and wrapped her arms around her.

GHGHGH

Julian was at Helena/Alexis' bedside with his arms crossed when Sam walked in.

"My dear, if you think I'm going through with a procedure to turn into my illegitimate stepdaughter…" she started laughing. "You are sadly mistaken. I shouldn't even be in this unsavory hospital bed."

Julian groaned.

"Mom… Hi…" Sam walked over to the bed and hugged her tightly. She let go and sat on the bed. Helena/Alexis' eye was twitching.

"I know what you are doing. If you think hugs and kisses are going to bring Alexis back…" She studied her fingernails. "I am here to stay."

"No, you're not," Julian said. "You are certifiably insane, and Diane is going to prove it."

The door opened and Robin walked in looking through a chart.

"Robin… I heard you were back in town," Sam said.

"Yeah, we just got back the other day," she said. "I'm afraid I have bad news."

"What is it?" Julian asked.

"Alexis… or Helena… is in perfect health. Legally we can't keep her here anymore."

Helena/Alexis smiled.

"What?" Sam felt her heart sink. "She can't be out there on her own!"

"And we're not taking her home to any of the kids right now…" Julian added.

"I'm sorry." Robin shook her head. "But this is out of our hands."

Julian turned to Sam. "Do you think Kristina could handle her? Either that or if you can take Leo for a while…"

"That is absolutely unnecessary." Helena/Alexis sat up and let her legs dangle from her bedside. "All I will need is a bodyguard and a room at the Metro Court until I can return home."

Julian groaned.

Sam shrugged. "That's not a bad idea actually. The guard can protect her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble… and we can visit her until we can get her to do the procedure."

"How many times do I need to tell you, Samantha?" Helena/Alexis asked. "I am not having the procedure."

"Anyway," Robin said. "You just need to go to the nurse's desk to sign a few thi—"

The door swung open and slammed against the wall. A boy around Danny's age with shaggy brown hair held a gun in his shaky hand and pointed it at Julian.

Sam's mouth dropped open.

"What is the meaning of this?" Helena/Alexis asked.

"Matteo?" Julian raised a hand. "Matteo, put the gun down."

"You know this boy?" Robin asked.

Julian nodded. "Marchesi's grandkid…"

"Don't talk about my grandfather!" Matteo said, his lip trembling. "You killed him!"

"He only did that to protect me," Sam said. "Your grandfather was trying to hurt me."

"Liar!"

"Your father sent you here?" Julian asked. "You don't need to do this. You don't have to be like them."

"Yes, I do!"

_Bang_!

Sam, Robin, and Helena/Alexis screamed as a bullet punched its way through Julian's right temple causing a gaping hole in its wake that quickly filled with blood and gushed out. Julian fell off his chair and dropped to the ground, eyelids closing.


	8. Chapter 8- The Great Escape

Hi everyone. Okay this is another chapter to bear with me (the last scene that is). Remember I'm not good with medical stuff but I googled it so hopefully it makes sense. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8- The Great Escape**

"Dad!" Sam bolted to Julian's side with Robin.

Matteo ran from the room.

Robin started applying pleasure to the wound. "Sam! Go find Patrick! Or anyone!"

Sam nodded, and glanced at Helena/Alexis whose face was white as a ghost, then she ran out to the hallway. "Help! Somebody help!" She turned a corner and bumped into Elizabeth wearing pink scrubs. "Elizabeth, my dad, he's been shot! In my mom's room. Robin said to get Patrick."

"He's at the nurse's station. You go find him. I'll go help Robin."

Sam darted down the hallway until she reached the nurse's station. Epiphany was typing on the computer and Patrick was talking to Monica. The elevator doors opened, and Spencer walked out.

"Patrick, my dad… he was shot in the head. In my mom's room."

Patrick's eyes grew wide. "I'm on it." He took off down the hallway.

"Where's the shooter?" Monica asked.

"He took off. He was just a kid."

"Epiphany, call the police," Monica ordered. "I'll alert security on all floors. We're going under lockdown."

"Lockdown?" Spencer walked over to them as Monica took off. "Is your mother okay?"

"My mom's fine, it's my dad…" Sam took off after Patrick.

Julian was being pulled away on a stretcher by Robin and Elizabeth, a bandage wrapped around his head. Patrick caught up to them.

"We need to get him into surgery right away!" Robin exclaimed.

Sam's breathing sped up. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"We'll find you after the surgery," Patrick said before they wheeled him away.

Sam rubbed her temples.

"Well, that's frightening." Spencer appeared at her side.

"Uh huh… why are you here, Spencer?" Sam asked, glad for a distraction, and deciding to wait to tell Lucas and Ava when the lockdown is over. But she pulled out her phone and texted Lucas: _Please pick up Danny and Leo. I'll call later xo_

"Grandmother withdrew me from school the last couple days. She didn't bother to inform me why. But I overheard her conversing with Dr. Collins. I know that Aunt Alexis has Great-Grandmother's mind now and I need to speak with her."

"And does your grandmother know you're here?"

"Of course not. That is why I have been removed from school. She doesn't want Great-Grandmother to approach me."

Sam sighed. "Well you can't leave now. You should at least call her and let her know you're here. She's probably worried about you."

He frowned. "Okay, after I talk to Great-Grandmother."

"But your grandmother wants you safe from her."

"Great-Grandmother won't hurt me. I was her prince."

"Why don't you call your grandmother and wait here with me?"

Spencer groaned. "Okay, fine." He pulled out his phone. "Hello, Grandmother. Yes, I am fine. I'm at the hospital with Sam. I know it's on lockdown. I am fine, compose yourself. I need to talk to Great-Grandmother about my inheritance. Ugh. Okay. Okay, fine. I will stay with Sam. Okay, goodbye." He slipped his phone away and plopped himself down on the bench, crossing his arms.

Sam sat beside him. "She's only trying to protect you."

"I don't need protection."

"You're lucky to have her." Sam rubbed her sweaty palms on her thighs. "Grandmothers are really special. Danny and Scout love theirs."

"I know, but she doesn't understand my birthright. Valentin confiscated my home and my father."

Sam cleared her throat. "Has your grandmother talked about your father the last couple days?"

"Yes. He is alive and the authorities are searching for him. But I think Great-Grandmother will know where Valentin took him."

"Maybe. I can ask her after Dad's surgery."

"Thank you. Now we're getting somewhere."

Sam let out a deep breath and slouched a little.

"Did my eyes deceive me or was that Emma's father that whizzed your father away?" Spencer asked.

"It was. Danny said she started back to school yesterday."

Spencer's eyes grew wide. "And Grandmother chose yesterday of all days to take me out of school. Not only will I be seeing Josslyn everyday now but Emma too." He grinned. "As long as Cameron doesn't try to step in my way again."

Sam chuckled a little, but then guilt flooded through her. Distraction was good, but this was no time for laughing. "Maybe each of you can date one, if of course they're interested too."

He scratched his chin. "That would be a hard decision. I have history with both. I like Josslyn's spice, but Emma is just so beautiful."

Sam looked up when Helena/Alexis appeared in front of them, still pale as ever, staring off.

"Mom?" Sam asked. "Are you all right?"

"Great-Grandmother!" Spencer jumped up and hugged her. "I heard about your mind being back. I must speak with you about my father and my inheritance. Please tell me where the codicil is that leaves everything to Father."

Her eyes moved down to him. "Spencer…"

"Great-Grandmother?"

"Your father failed me."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Aren't you happy to see Spencer?"

"Remember?" Spencer smiled. "I'm your little prince… though I'm not little anymore. Valentin stole everything from me. But with the codicil, I can get my birthright back."

Helena/Alexis started to smile. "You speak like a true Cassadine."

"Yeah," Sam said, crossing her arms. "Remember? You loved Nikolas and Spencer. Nikolas may have failed you at one time, but he was a good businessman and he is your flesh and blood."

"True, Samantha."

"And you don't want everything to go to Valentin," Sam continued. "If you just tell Spencer where the codicil is _and_ where Valentin might have taken Nikolas, then the true Cassadine line won't die out."

Helena/Alexis breathed in deeply. "I hid the codicil where no one would find it."

"Where is that, Great-Grandmother?" Spencer asked.

"It's sewed inside the dress I wore to my first dinner with the King and Queen of Spain."

Sam scrunched her face. "Really? The dress Scout has now?"

"And Father?" Spencer asked. "Where could Valentin have taken him?"

A shuffling sound made Sam whip around. Matteo Marchesi was peeking around a corner, but his eyes grew wide and he sprinted away.

"No, wait!" Sam chased after him.

Matteo came to a halt when Chase appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Sam? Is this the kid?" Chase asked.

"Yes, but… Matteo, let us help you…" Sam said.

"I—I don't need help!" He pulled out his gun again. "Just—just stay away!"

"Listen, kid," Chase raised his hands. "You don't want to go down this path. You can still make the right choice."

"Just—just stop!" He darted into a vacant room and they followed after him. He climbed up on the windowsill and pushed it open.

"Wait, don't jump…" Sam said. "Please, we can help you."

"_I said, I don't want help_," he said through gritted teeth, then jumped.

"No!" Sam and Chase hastened to the window.

Matteo hung from a helicopter and Alessandro pulled him on board. The helicopter soared away.

GHGHGH

The lockdown subsided once word got out that Matteo escaped. Sam finally called Lucas and Ava. Kristina and Molly went over to watch the kids so Lucas could come. He picked up Ava and they arrived together. Laura had been waiting outside the hospital since she learned Spencer was there and took him home right away. Sam was surprised that Helena/Alexis hadn't left the hospital since knowing she could officially leave since the lockdown was over. She kept wandering the hallways but wouldn't say a word to them.

When Ava and Lucas did arrive, Lucas immediately hugged Sam. And as soon as she was in his arms, she finally let the tears fall that had been stinging at her eyes since the shooting. Her funny, brave dad who she pushed away so many times was possibly in there dying… if not already dead.

"Any word yet?" Ava asked, pacing back and forth.

Sam shook her head. "It's all because of me."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked. "This isn't your fault."

"Not directly…" Sam pushed away some tears with the palm of her hand. "But the Marchesis wanted revenge because Dad killed Salvatore to protect me."

"Exactly," Lucas said. "He did it to protect you. Just like you would have done to protect Danny or Scout. The Marchesis are sick people raising their children to do evil things. This is on them, not you."

"I just… I wish Mom were here," Sam said. "And I mean really here." She looked up and Helena/Alexis was standing there looking sullen.

"Sam… Lucas… Ava…" Patrick arrived with a surgical mask hanging from his neck.

Lucas swallowed hard. "How did it go?"

"Is my brother okay?" Ava asked.

"Well, the good news is the bullet exited the back of his skull," Patrick said. "That and the fact Robin was there when it happened probably saved his life."

"And the bad news?" Ava asked.

"It grazed some of his brain tissue and caused some hemorrhaging and swelling. We won't know the effects of it until he wakes up… _if_ he wakes up."

Sam locked eyes with Helena/Alexis, then she lowered her gaze.

"When can we see him?" Ava asked.

"Once he's out of recovery." Patrick set his hands on his hips. "One of the nurses will inform you. We will be monitoring him closely."

Lucas nodded and wrapped an arm around Sam. "Thanks, Patrick."


	9. Chapter 9- Worth Living For

Just FYI, this is no disrespect for the Queen. I admire her very much. I just think that it's something Helena would do.

The last part is for you Foxy! Something you've been wanting lol. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9- Worth Living For**

When Julian could finally have visitors, Ava said that Lucas and Sam could go in first since only two visitors were allowed at a time. Helena/Alexis still hovered but wouldn't come too close to them.

Sam and Lucas sat on either side of Julian's bed. Sam held Julian's hand in hers as tears spilled down her cheeks. It has apparently been raining outside because the window was as wet as her face was.

"Dad…" Lucas said. "Sam and I are here. Ava's just outside. So is Alexis… please wake up."

"Please, Dad…" Sam said. "We need you. Mom needs you…"

Lucas stood and began looking at his IV and the screen next to his bed. Then went to the door and grabbed his chart. "It's been a few hours. He should be awake now."

Sam swallowed hard. "And if he doesn't wake soon?"

Lucas cleared his throat. "I'm going to get Patrick."

Sam's stomach went hollow as Lucas zoomed out of the room. She turned back to Julian. "Dad, please, you have to fight. Come back to us."

When Lucas returned with Patrick and Elizabeth, Sam was asked to wait outside with Ava. Ava was chewing her fingernails and her mascara was messy from crying.

"What's going on?" Ava asked.

"Dad hasn't woken up yet. Lucas said he should have by now."

Ava exhaled deeply.

The door opened and they wheeled Julian outside.

"Where are you taking him?" Ava asked.

"For some tests," Patrick said. "The hemorrhaging has stopped he should be awake now."

"So, he's in a coma?" Ava asked.

"Not exactly," Lucas said. "It's as if he's lost the will to live."

Sam's mouth dropped slightly. "What?"

Patrick and Elizabeth took Julian down the hallway.

"Lost the will to live?" Sam asked. "He has Leo."

"And us," Lucas added.

Sam rubbed her eyes. "But not Mom…"

_Ring_. _Ring_.

Sam pulled her phone from her pocket. "It's Kristina…" She pressed her phone to her ear. "Krissy? Everything okay?"

"Not really… How's your dad doing?"

"He pulled through surgery, but he hasn't woken up… What's going on?"

"I hate to do this. But you and Lucas need to come home right now."

"Why? Are the kids okay?"

"Yeah… well kind of. A social worker is here and insists on talking to both of you."

Sam scrunched her face. "Why?"

"Apparently there was a complaint against you…"

"Ugh… Carly…"

"I offered to call you, I thought Molly would talk to her more calmly. But the kids are really hyped up because we had just taken them for ice cream and they played outside in the mud… it's a mess."

Sam placed a hand on her forehead. "Okay, we'll be right there." She slipped her phone away.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"Carly sent a social worker over to our house! I could kill her!"

"Oh gawl…"

"I'll join you in killing her," Ava said. "She's trying to revoke my visitation rights with Avery!"

Lucas shook his head. "Will she ever stop?"

"Okay, you kids go," Ava said. "I'll call you if there's any change."

As they headed out, they passed the waiting area. Helena/Alexis sat there looking through Majesty magazine ripping the pages out and crumpling them up into balls. "Russian royals far exceed the British…"

GHGHGH

When Sam and Lucas arrived home, it was as if walking into a zoo. Scout was dancing on the coffee table in Helena's tomato stained and now mud-stained dress singing _Baby Shark_. Wiley, also covered in mud, climbed up beside her giggling and knocked some magazines to the floor as he started doing the actions with her. The social worker wrote in a notebook as she sat on the couch talking to Danny who looked annoyed, while Leo stood off to the side talking to Molly.

Danny groaned. "I have homework to do…"

"Scout, do you want to read a book with me?" Kristina asked.

"_No_!" Scout clapped her right hand on top of her left. "Grandpa Shark doo doo doo doo doo! Grandpa Shark!"

"Gampa! Gampa Sark!" Wiley clapped his hands and giggled.

"Okay!" Lucas zoomed into the living room and lifted Wiley and Scout off the coffee table. He set Scout down but settled Wiley on his hip. He shook hands with the social worker. "Hi there, I'm Dr. Lucas Jones."

Sam finally got a good look at her. She had long black hair and wore a dress suit. But she had seen her before wearing a cocktail dress. "Hello, I'm Stacy Valentine. I'm from family services. And this must be Samantha McCall?" She extended a hand to Sam.

Sam squinted her eyes but shook her hand.

"It's getting close to your bedtime, kids," Lucas said. "How about Aunt Krissy and Aunt Molly take you upstairs and give Scout and Wiley a bath so we can talk to the nice lady?"

Sam clenched her jaw.

"I'm not sleepy!" Scout ran around in a circle and Kristina tried to catch her.

Danny moved to the staircase. "Finally. I have an important assignment to do."

Leo frowned. "Where's Daddy and Lexie? Are they still sick?"

Sam stared at the social worker.

Lucas kissed Wiley's cheek and handed him to Molly, then he squeezed Leo's shoulders. "They are still sick, bud. But the doctors are trying to help them get better. In the meantime, you're going to stay with us. Is that okay with you?"

He shrugged. "I really like it here. But I miss Dad and Lexie."

Danny turned around and put an arm around Leo. "We'll see them soon. Let's go have a sleepover like we used to."

Leo smiled and went with Danny up the stairs.

Kristina finally caught up to Scout and scooped her up in her arms. "Come on, Scout."

"I'm not sleepy!" Scout shouted as Kristina carried her up the stairs and Molly followed with Wiley.

Lucas sat next to Stacy on the couch. "You received a complaint?"

Sam saw on the lazy boy chair across from them.

Stacy nodded. "We received a phone call earlier today concerned that your children have been neglected, exposed to too much violence, and that they've even started becoming violent themselves."

"Oh, come on!" Sam huffed. "I suppose Carly failed to mention how she left her infant and five-year-old alone in the car yesterday and her infant ended up choking on a Starburst?"

Stacy wrote something down. "If you have a complaint, please call—"

"Yes, I have a complaint!" Sam interrupted. "Carly's too concerned about taking other people's children that _she's_ neglecting her own children!"

"Sam…" Lucas said, then smiled at the co-worker. "They have been exposed to some violence, but they are in therapy and are moving past it."

"I was also informed, Ms. McCall, that you are involved with a mobster—"

"Oh, seriously?" Sam balled her hands into fists. "She's married to the head of it all! And Jason and I are over. I've been working to build a life with my kids…"

"She says there are a lot of men in and out of your life and that it confuses your children. How many men have you brought home these past few months Ms. McCall?"

Sam scrunched her face. "Well, we've only lived here about a week and the only men that have been over are our dad, my brother-in-law, and my sister's boyfriend."

She wrote something else down. "But you haven't had Mr. Morgan over?"

"No. And I don't plan to."

"But he is a danger to your children and also the father of your eldest."

Sam rolled her eyes. "He's not. I just found out his brother is Danny's father."

She wrote something down again and muttered. "Been with two brothers."

"And you were recently out of prison—"

"That was proved self-defense."

"And your son Daniel was abducted recently due to your connection with Mr. Morgan."

"As was _Carly's_ daughter!"

"I want to talk a little more about the violence…" she said. "Do either of you consider your children to be violent?"

"Absolutely not," Lucas said.

"She's just exaggerating," Sam said. "She came over last night and tried to rip Wiley from Lucas' arms, so Scout kicked her trying to stop her from taking her cousin."

"And do you advocate your children responding in violent ways?" she asked.

"When they're defending themselves or others. Yeah. Yeah I do."

Lucas face palmed.

She jotted something else down and smiled. "I think that will be all for tonight. We'll likely do a follow-up." She rose.

"Oh no, we're not finished here." Sam rose as well.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sam, please…" Lucas looked at her.

"Are you working for the Marchesis or just sleeping with them?" Sam asked.

Lucas scrunched his face.

"You think I don't recognize you?" Sam laughed. "You were on that island making eyes at one of the Marchesis. Can't remember which. Doesn't matter, they're both pathetic low-lifes!"

She smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about. Have a good night." She left.

Sam fumed and paced the room.

Lucas groaned. "You really think she's in cahoots with the Marchesis?"

"Probably…"

He shook his head. "I can't believe Carly…"

Sam charged to the front door.

"Wait…" Lucas said. "Where are you going?"

"To give Carly a piece of my mind!"

"No, don't! Please… I beg you. Just stay away from her. Don't give her something to use against us. Besides, we should get back to the hospital."

GHGHGH

When they arrived back at the hospital, they decided to stop by the waiting area to check on Helena/Alexis, but they only found crumpled pictures of Queen Elizabeth sitting on the floor next to the Majesty magazine. She was nowhere to be found in the hallways either. So, they headed to Julian's room. Ava was fast asleep, snoring on the bench outside of his room. When they walked inside, Helena/Alexis was walking back and forth, arms crossed, next to his bed.

"I must admit you do have a certain exquisite equanimity about yourself." She stopped and stared down at him. "Not to mention a stunning physique. Though you don't have good judgment when it comes to women." She grinned. "Perhaps I could change that. A little deception is good for a man." She sat at the edge of the bed. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward whispering in his ear, but loud enough for Sam and Lucas to hear. "Wake up."

Julian's index finger on his right hand moved. Then his arms lifted, and he placed both hands on her cheeks. "Lex…"

Sam gasped and she and Lucas smiled at each other. They walked closer.

Julian pulled Helena/Alexis closer and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes grew wide, then she closed them and relaxed.


	10. Chapter 10- Curses and Blessings

**Chapter 10- Curses and Blessings**

"Lex…" Julian repeated and reached for her hand.

She stared at him fixedly with a blank expression on her face.

"Dad! You're awake." Sam hugged him gently.

Lucas held his free hand. "You really scared us there."

He looked up at them groggily. "What happened?"

"You were shot," Sam said. "Don't you remember?"

"Shot?" He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a deep breath.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked.

"Dizzy," Julian muttered. "Tired."

Lucas nodded.

Helena/Alexis suddenly rose and walked out of the room. Lucas and Sam exchanged confused looks.

"Lex…" Julian said softly, closing his eyes again.

"I'll go after her." Sam stood. "Stay with Dad." She squeezed Julian's hand and followed Helena/Alexis out to the hallway.

"Mom!" Sam ran to catch up and caught her arm. "Mom, wait."

She cleared her throat and turned to Sam. "My room at the Metro Court awaits."

Sam squinted her eyes. "You were drawn to Dad… you wanted him back."

Her face went tense.

"Come on, let's go back in there," Sam said taking her mom's hand and squeezing it. "I know you're in there. Please, let's go."

"I need to go to the Metro Court."

"You stayed," Sam said. "You stayed even though you could leave. I know you wanted to be here. You wanted to know that Dad was okay."

She lifted her head high. "He is a stunning man."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, you're attracted to him because he's your husband. Listen…" She squeezed Helena/Alexis' shoulders. "You fought for me when I was in jail, you fought for my kids… now I'm fight for you. Please, Mom… please come back."

"Come back?" Carly's voice appeared before she did, and she laughed. "She's standing right there."

Sam turned around and groaned.

"So, not only are you negligent and a bad influence on your children," Carly said. "But you're certifiably insane!"

"Carly, please…" Sam said. She looked up at Helena/Alexis and her nostrils flared.

"And you leave your children on a school night, to do what?"

"Uhh, my father almost _died_ today. What are _you_ doing away from your children?"

She laughed. "Julian? That abusing low life who is also a bad influence on your children?"

"How did you even know I was here?" Sam asked.

"I didn't. Unfortunately, I have to pick up Sasha from her appointment since Jason is too busy shopping for Jake's present when his birthday isn't until next _month_." Carly rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, how dare he try to do something nice for his son…" Sam muttered. "I hope you didn't leave Avery and Donna alone in the car again.

"Don't give me that snarky attitude," Carly yelled. "If you would have just stayed with Jason, he would have his priorities in check! You are a disgusting waste of space not even worthy to touch the hem of Jason's black t-shirt!"

"That's all Samantha was to you…" Helena/Alexis stepped forward. "A door mat that you expected to wait at the penthouse for Jason. To spend his spare moments with when he wasn't running around town obeying your commands. Now that she's smartened up you are treating her as if she were like you… a gold-digging proletariat. Yes, Carly, the Spencer blood runs through you. Years ago, I cursed your Uncle Luke and Laura and just look at how their lives have been. Laura was a vegetable and Luke a good for nothing drunk. And now their descendants are paying the price."

Sam's eyes grew wide.

Carly scoffed. "_You_? Alexis? Cursed Luke and Laura? That's a good one…"

"And then I cursed the Quartermaines. I cursed every last one of them. One by one they have been plucked off the face of this earth and the ones left are suffering." Helena/Alexis gritted her teeth. "Now, I curse you Caroline _Spencer_. I'll make sorrow and regret your constant companions."

Carly laughed. "You really have lost it!"

"Yes, and you will too once you have lost every last person, place, and thing that matters to you. And perhaps then you will think again before declaring a war against the Cassadines." She stormed past her and walked back into Julian's room.

Carly gaped.

Sam grinned. "What she said!" She nudged Carly and followed Helena/Alexis back inside Julian's room.

Helena/Alexis set her hands on her hips. "I expect you to come to Wyndemere with me."

"Huh?" Julian moaned.

"For protection against Valentin."

"Uh, Lex…" Lucas cut in. "I don't think Dad's in any shape to protect you right now."

She shook her head and took the seat next to his bed. "Then I'll be taking up residency here until he's released."

Lucas turned to Sam and she shrugged.

"You know, Mom…" Sam placed a hand on her shoulder. "You could be with Dad always if you agree to let Andre do the procedure on you."

"Absolutely not."

"But I really doubt Dad will go with you to Wyndemere if you don't have the procedure," Lucas said.

"If he doesn't oblige, I will make him come with me," she said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "We should really get home. I hope Krissy and Molly managed to get the kids to sleep."

Lucas grinned. "If not, it'll be a fun night."

GHGHGH

"I just have to check my schedule for next week," Lucas said as they left Julian's room. "I'll meet you at the car?"

"Sure."

Lucas took off towards the nurse's station and Sam headed towards the elevators but stopped when she heard crying. Sasha, with a large belly, sat on the bench with her face buried in her hands.

Sam glanced at the elevator, then shifted her feet awkwardly. "What's wrong?"

Sasha looked up and quickly wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "I'm sorry… this is so embarrassing."

"What happened?"

"Oh, just Carly… She called me a slut and complained that my ultrasound was taking too long, so she told me to walk home."

"Oh geez."

"I'm afraid she's going to try to take my baby, like she did with Avery."

"Well…" Sam shrugged. "Probably."

"I just feel kind of stuck, you know? I have no job and no money. I'm kind of relying on Sonny and Jason right now." She sighed. "Jason showed me so much kindness when I first moved in with him. He made me feel like…"

"Like you matter?"

She smiled. "Exactly. He came with me to all of my appointments. He listened when I needed to talk. But now he's kind of giving me the cold shoulder. He's avoiding me."

Sam cleared her throat. "I would really recommend finding a job and getting a place for you and your baby. I wish I did that."

She raised an eyebrow. "You were in a similar situation?"

"Too similar. Almost exact. Sonny and I had an affair when he was married to Carly. I got pregnant and Sonny moved me in with Jason. I fell in love with Jason. He showed me kindness… but it was all a lie. I was never first for him. You really don't want that kind of life, trust me. Make a life for you and your baby away from Jason, Sonny, Carly, and the mob."


	11. Chapter 11- The Manstress

How is everyone enjoying book 2? Any couple requests? Any suggestions on how Cam, Jake, and Jason can go about trying to break up Ric and Liz? What would you like to see happen? Enjoy!

**Chapter 11- The Manstress**

"Are Dad and Lexie better yet?" Leo asked as he poured himself some Cheerios.

"They're doing a little better, but they're still at the hospital until the doctors say they can go home." Sam yawned as she poured some milk over Scout's cereal.

"Sam and I are heading over to the hospital this morning," Lucas said. "But since you and Danny have a full in-service day, you'll join Scout and Wiley at the park with Krissy and Molly."

"Scout, I'd like you to wear something else today." Sam walked over to the cupboard and pulled out the tin of coffee, but it was empty. "That dress is filthy."

"No!" Scout whined. "It's my special princess dress from Grandma."

"At least let Mommy take it to the dry cleaners," Sam said.

"No!"

"Do I have to go to the park?" Danny asked. "I'd rather use the day to catch up on my studies."

"Catch up?" Lucas asked. "I'd have thought you'd been caught up until your senior year at high school at the rate you study."

Sam rubbed her heavy eyes. "Let's stop at Kelly's on the way to the hospital… I need some caffeine."

GHGHGH

As Sam and Lucas walked into Kelly's, they were greeted with a pounding sound as Cameron struck the counter with his fist. "I can't do it Trina! I can't live in the same house as that piece of slime!"

"What happened?" Trina asked.

Sam and Lucas took a seat as they waited to be served.

"He's moving in…" Cam said through gritted teeth. "_Today_!"

"That's almost worse than marrying him!"

Cameron nodded. "Right? When I found out this morning, I just walked out. I didn't even say a word!"

Trina scrunched her face. "You probably shouldn't have done that."

"I know, it probably upset my mom, but I was just so angry! Mom used to ask our opinions about the guys she'd see. Now she's just so determined to marry him."

"That's crazy. Especially everything you told me about him. When is the wedding anyway?"

"They're planning for the summer," Cameron said. "But I'm going to do everything in my power to stop it."

"How will you do that?"

He sighed. "I don't really know yet. The pranks are getting kind of juvenile. I'd be open to suggestions. Jake and I have been brainstorming. He thought about asking his dad to help, but he doesn't really trust him. Jason's been trying to spend more time with him lately, but Jake thinks he's just going to disappear again."

"That's understandable. I'm kind of in that same boat myself right now."

"Oh, did your mom finally tell you who your dad is?" Cam asked.

She nodded. "Yep. And he's in town."

GHGHGH

When Sam and Lucas arrived at the hospital, Helena/Alexis was fast asleep in the chair next to Julian's bed. Julian was sitting up and brighter than yesterday.

"Hey, Dad!" Lucas hugged him.

"Good morning." Sam smiled. "Did Mom sleep there all night?"

He nodded. "I almost forgot about the mind mapping… did I really kiss her yesterday?"

"You did," Lucas said. "Right after you woke up."

He groaned. "How will we convince her to do the procedure?"

Helena/Alexis began to stir, then she stretched and sat up straight. "What a night. I dreamt I was at the hospital with…" She opened her eyes. "Oh."

"Hey Mom," Sam said. "How did you sleep?"

She pursed her lips and turned to Julian. "Are you well enough to go to Wyndemere with me now?"

"I'm not going to Wyndemere with you," Julian said. "But if you have the procedure, you can come home with me and Leo."

She scoffed. "A procedure that will put an end to me? I think not."

"Except it's not putting an end to you." Sam grinned. "You'd just be getting Alexis' memories. You'd have access to all her deep dark secrets."

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked.

"It's the truth," Lucas agreed. "You'll have Alexis' memories, you'd have our dad for protection or… whatever… It's a win-win."

She laughed and placed a hand over her chest. "But I wouldn't have _my _memories."

"No," Julian said, scratching his chin. "But if you're continuing the way you are now, then Valentin wins."

"Dad's right," Sam said. "It was Valentin's idea to give Alexis your mind map. It must be part of his plan to take everything from your rightful heir."

"Do you really want to play right into Valentin's hands?" Lucas asked.

"Certainly not!" Helena/Alexis said.

"But that's exactly what you'll be doing if you stay like this," Sam said. "Valentin will win."

"Think about it…" Julian said. "Your plan of having your mind live on after death may have worked to a point, but it was Valentin who instigated it. Who says he's not going to use you for his gain?"

"Dad's right," Sam said. "He's dangerous. You said it yourself… he's the Cassadine all other Cassadines fear. You must fear him for a reason."

She clenched her jaw. "We mustn't let Valentin win…" She stepped closer to Julian and touched his chin. "You will be my manstress if I go through with this?"

Sam scrunched her face.

Julian stared at her. "You can get down and dirty with me as much as you want and how often you want. After the procedure, I will be your boy toy."

"Ugh, Dad!" Lucas groaned.

"That is disgusting!" Sam agreed.

Helena/Alexis stared at Julian for several seconds before saying, "As long as you stop Valentin and secure Spencer's inheritance, I will do the procedure."

Sam hugged her. "We will! We will!"

"I'll go track down Andre." Lucas opened the door. "Before she changes her mind…"

"Samantha…" Helena/Alexis said. "We built a clinic on Cassadine Island in Greece. You won't remember it, but your first procedure was done there. Valentin may have taken Nikolas there."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

She breathed in deeply. "Alexis knows where the island is."

"Okay, well thank you," Sam said. "I'm going to call Krissy and Molly to let them know. Mom's coming back…"

Sam rushed out to the hallway and pulled out her phone. She tried Kristina first, but it went straight to voicemail. She tried Molly next, but it was voicemail as well. "Hey, Mol, it's me. Mom's going to do the procedure. Call me right away."

She slipped her phone away and stared at Julian and Helena/Alexis through the window.

"Hey…" Drew's voice announced his presence.

"Drew, hi." Sam smiled.

"Monica told me this morning about your dad… I wanted to make sure you were okay. How's he doing?"

"So much better. He's going to make a full recovery. And Mom… she's agreed to do the procedure!"

He smiled. "That's awesome."

"Yeah, things are looking up," Sam said. "Finally."

"How are the kids?"

"Scout's great," Sam said but sighed. "I told Danny. He's just really confused and hurt that Jake's not really his brother."

He frowned. "That's understandable. They've always been close since Jake returned. Do you think it would help if I talk to him?"

"That might be a good idea. Maybe this weekend."

_Ring_. _Ring_.

Sam pulled her phone out. "It's Krissy." She pressed it to her ear. "Krissy?"

"Sam!" She cried on the other end. "Sam, I'm so sorry…"

"What's wrong?"

"Scout… we were just playing at the park when Morgan showed up and grabbed her… it happened so fast…"

Sam's heart sank and she felt her hands go numb.

"We tried to stop him…" Kristina said in a shaky voice. "Tried to talk him down… tried to pry Scout from his arms. He yelled back to a car, something about she has the dress…"

"Oh no…" Sam choked up and tears sprang to her eyes.

"I tried to run after him… so did Danny… he was faster than me. He jumped into the car with them. Morgan tried pushing Danny out of the car, but I got closer. The driver said just bring him with us… I'm so sorry."


	12. Chapter 12- Mothers and Fathers

Hi everyone, here's a new update. Don't forget to review! Enjoy!

**Chapter 12- Mothers and Fathers**

Sam and Drew decided to go straight to Sam's work to recruit Curtis and Spinelli for help in finding the kids. Lucas was going home to be with Leo and Wiley to free up Kristina and Molly so they could be there for Helena/Alexis' procedure.

"What do you mean Nina Reeves is my mother?" Willow slammed her hand against her forehead.

_"The name…"_ _Jason's voice echoed inside Sam's head._

"_Davidovitch?" her own voice responded._ _"Do you know her?"_

_ "She changed her name. To Davis."_

_ "Alexis? Davis? Alexis Davis… is my mother_."

"Okay… it's okay." Michael squeezed Willow's shoulders. "Just hear them out."

"The evidence points to it," Curtis said.

"Ms. Reeves was pregnant with Dr. Silas Clay's child, but her mother gave her an overdose of anti-depressants causing her to slip into a coma for twenty years," Spinelli explained.

"The child was born while Nina was comatose, and her mother gave her up for adoption. It seems she was given to Douglas and Lorraine Miller," Curtis added.

"So, I'm trading in a mother that handed me over to _Shiloh_ for one that has made my life hell since addressing that Charlotte was bullying Aiden!?"

"Nina has been MIA since Valentin disappeared," Curtis said. "We could probably order a DNA test with Leisl in the meantime, unless you'd prefer to wait. But Nina's a good friend of mine and I know she'd want to know."

Willow shook her head. "I can't… I don't want to take this any further. I don't want Nina to be my mother."

_"I don't like Alexis, so it's not really fair to ask me," Jason said._

_"Jason, it is fair. Because you are the only person who actually loves me and knows what I need. And I don't need this. I don't need Alexis. And I don't want her to know that she's mother."_

Sam pushed away the tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked. "You seemed to really want to find your birth mother."

"Not if this is the result…" Willow turned to leave, but Sam caught her arm and squeezed it.

"Willow," Sam cut in. "I know this is none of my business… but someone who is speaking from experience. Maybe you should give Nina a chance."

She stared at Sam for several seconds but shook her head. "I can't… Michael, can we please go?"

"Yeah, of course." Michael wrapped an around her and opened the door for her.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked softly.

Sam nodded.

Curtis groaned. "This hitting a little too close to home."

"It is an awfully similar tribulation," Spinelli said.

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around Drew. "Drew! I heard you were alive. I was going to come over to see you, but I just had a big shock."

"What kind of shock?" Drew asked.

"I just found out I have a teenaged daughter. She's in town, but she's not sure if she wants to know me."

"Wow. Well I'm sure she just needs a little time. She's probably shocked too…" Drew said. "I want to hear more, but Danny and Scout were just abducted."

"Morgan grabbed Scout from the park and Danny jumped in the car with them," Sam said. "Spinelli, can you get ahold of the camera footage? See if you can find any clues."

"Of course, Fair Samantha." Spinelli sat at his desk and pulled up his laptop. "Of course."

"We thought of checking the Marchesi warehouse, but that's the obvious place," Drew said.

"Wait!" Sam ran her hands through her hair. "Mom… Helena… she thought maybe Valentin would have taken Nikolas to Cassadine Island. Maybe they took the kids there too."

"Will Monica let you use their private jet?" Curtis asked.

Drew nodded and pulled out his phone. "I'll call her."

"All right. While you guys do that and Spinelli checks the cameras," Curtis said. "I'll go check the warehouse."

GHGHGH

"Okay, I just talked to Lucas," Sam said, slipping her phone away as she sat down in the plane. "He knows where we're headed."

"Good."

Sam buried her face in her hands. "This is all my fault. If I would have been more adamant about her taking off the dress… I was just so tired and stressed with my parents."

"They would have gotten the dress regardless."

"Yeah, but they wouldn't have Scout and Danny." She groaned. "I wish I were a better mother. I wish I was more like my mom."

He cleared his throat. "I haven't seen you with them since the plane crash, I only know what Danny told me."

She lifted her head from her hands and looked at him. "When he was kidnapped? When you escaped together? What did he say?"

"I don't know if I should say…"

"No, please tell me."

"He said that you became a different person when Jason returned. He felt abandoned every time you dropped him off at the Quartermaines. He felt like Jason mattered more to you than he did. But he had to stay strong for Scout."

"He thinks he doesn't matter to me?"

He nodded. "I tried to tell him that he does matter to you, but I didn't know why you kept leaving them. He didn't believe me."

"He does matter to me more than anything."

"But you didn't show him that every time you left him. You showed him that other things mattered more. You need to show both of them matter and not just when something big and dangerous happens to them. It has to be every day. Now I know all this mind mapping didn't help, but they deserve all of you. Not just scraps."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Just like Jason gave me scraps…"

"You used to be such a good mom." Drew sighed. "Give them the mom that Danny and Scout need. Don't deny them that."

_Ring_. _Ring_.

Sam pushed away her tears with the back of her hand and pressed her phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's me. Michael. Willow and I went down to the docks to let Willow calm down… we found Danny and Scout there."

"What? Are they all right?"

"They seem to be," Michael said. "Just really shaken. We can't get Scout to come in my car though."

"Where are you?"

"Kelly's. Just ordered some ice cream to cheer them up."

"Okay, we'll be right there." She slipped her phone away. "Michael and Willow found them. They're at Kelly's."

He jumped up. "Haven't taken off yet. I'll tell the pilot."

GHGHGH

"I'll be a little late to the office," Michael said into his phone outside Kelly's. "My little cousins need me for a bit, but I'll be there soon." He slipped his phone away.

"Michael!" Sam said as she and Drew ran over to him. "Where are the kids?"

"They're inside with Willow."

Drew let out a deep breath. "Did they say anything?"

He shook his head. "No. They just keep clinging to each other. But Danny was shirtless. I think he gave his shirt to Scout. He's wearing my blazer right now."

"Listen, thanks Michael," Drew said.

Without another word to Michael, Sam pushed the door open. Scout was sitting on Danny's lap, clinging tightly to him. Danny's blue t-shirt bagged on her, and Michael's black blazer hung loosely on Danny. Willow scooped some ice cream and tapped it on Scout's nose. Scout giggled a little but hung to Danny even tighter.

"Danny… Scout…" Sam hurried over to them and wrapped her arms around them. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

Scout reached out for Sam and she sat on the empty chair with Scout in her lap.

"Danny?" Sam reached for his hand and squeezed it. "What happened?"

"The boy took Scout's dress… I kicked him. We ran away."

"I'm so glad you're both okay. Willow… thank you."

Willow smiled a little.

Drew rushed in with Michael. "Oh, thank goodness." He kissed Scout's forehead and wrapped an arm around Danny.

GHGHGH

When Drew and Sam brought the kids home, Lucas, Leo, and Wiley were happy to see them. After a bit Lucas took Leo and Wiley upstairs.

Danny and Scout changed into their pajamas and sat around the couch with Drew and Sam.

"Danny… what happened?" Drew asked.

"Did they hurt either of you?" Sam asked.

"Please tell us… it will help you and Scout," Drew said. "And it will help us catch who did it."

Danny breathed in deeply. "We were in a room with other kids. A man with a mustache told one of the boys to take off Scout's dress. Scout screamed and I kicked him."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Danny… _did they do anything to Scout_?"

Danny scrunched his face. "No. I just grabbed her and ran. Nobody came after us. It's like they just wanted Scout's dress. When we reached the water, I gave Scout my shirt because she only had underwear and shoes on."

Sam let out a deep breath and kissed each of their foreheads.

The front door clicked and swung open.

"Hello!"

Sam's mouth hung open when she heard her mother's voice. Alexis walked in with Kristina and Molly.

"Grandma?" Danny said.

"Grandma!" Scout ran over and crash hugged her legs.

"Hi Cookie." Alexis kissed the top of her head.

Sam followed Scout over. "Mom? Is it really you?"

Alexis smiled and wrapped her arms around Sam. "It's really me."


	13. Chapter 13- Parallels

**Chapter 13-Parallels**

Alexis cupped Sam's face in her hands. "I was so scared back in that warehouse… Kristina and Molly filled me in a bit."

Sam smiled. "Danny, Scout… I think it's time for bed. Come on, Mom will tuck you in."

Scout shook her head and clung to Alexis' leg. "I want Grandma to tuck me in."

Sam nodded. "Okay…"

Alexis looked over at her and frowned.

Danny rose. "I have to finish my assignment."

"Hey, Danny…" Drew squeezed his shoulder. "Can you show me what you're learning at school?"

Danny took in a deep breath but nodded. "Okay."

"Chase is sending some guards over, and to your place too Mom," Kristina said.

"Lexie!" Leo jumped off the bottom step and crashed into Alexis' arms, then started to cry.

"Gamma! Gamma!" Wiley scooted down the stairs on his bum, then ran over to Alexis.

Alexis scooped up Wiley and kissed his cheek, then wrapped an arm around Leo.

"Lex?" Lucas said warily as he followed the boys down.

"Hi Lucas… it's me."

He sideways hugged her. "Welcome back."

"Is Dad feeling better?" Leo asked.

Alexis nodded. "Much better. He'll probably have to stay at the hospital for another week. But if you'd like I can take you to see him tomorrow. Now, would you like to sleep here tonight or come home with me?"

Leo hugged her tighter. "Go home with you."

Alexis smiled. "Okay, let's go tuck in Scout first. Maybe read her a bedtime story."

Alexis, Drew, and Lucas led the kids upstairs, and Sam sat on the couch with Kristina and Molly.

"So, the procedure really worked?" Sam asked.

Kristina nodded. "Yep. Not one ounce of Helena left in her."

Molly smiled. "We have our mom back."

Sam sighed in relief.

"But just before Andre did the procedure," Kristina said. "Mom… or Helena… kept babbling on about Scout."

"Well, technically she didn't use Scout's name," Molly corrected. "Just Samantha's daughter."

"Makes sense. She loved Princess Emily." Sam laughed a little. "She was ready to make her the next Cassadine heir until she accepted Spencer again. Helena and Mom mixed together was kind of funny actually."

"Oh, and Andre said something," Molly said. "He said since they confiscated the database from the warehouse, they also have access to the other patients' memory maps."

Sam scrunched her face. "Really?"

Molly nodded. "He said he can restore everyone's own memories if they choose to do it. But he wants to study it more first, since in the cases of Mom and Franco, it erases the new memories. He needs to perfect it because you and the other patients won't want to lose memories with your children and loved ones. He believes he can perfect it though, so you won't lose them but still regain your old memories."

"Yeah, I tried talking to Dad about it yesterday," Kristina said. "He didn't believe it."

Sam sighed. "I'd like to lose Elizabeth's memories… but I'm also afraid what that will mean. And I especially don't want to forget Danny and Scout."

GHGHGH

After Drew, Alexis, Leo, and her sisters left, Sam went to check on the kids. Scout was fast asleep and when she peeked in on Danny, he ignored her and didn't look up from his textbook.

Sam's eyes welled with tears and decided to leave the house. Passing the two police guards on the porch, she went to car and drove. She passed by the hospital, the penthouse, the Metro Court, and kept driving. She finally pulled over at St. Anne's Cemetery.

She knelt down next the gravestone and ran her finger over _Baby Girl McCall_.

"Hi Lila, it's me. I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while. Things have been pretty crazy… and most of it is my fault. It turns out…" Fresh tears streamed down her face. "That I'm a terrible mother. Danny and Scout are traumatized. They've been through so much and they prefer their grandma for comfort over me. And… I'm so glad they have her, I really am… I just wish they'd come to me first… But I don't blame them. I wouldn't come to me either after what I've done. I want to do better. I really do. I miss you so much, even though I didn't get to look into your eyes or hold you in my arms. I'm sure I would have failed you too since I was planning to raise you with Jason. But I still wonder if you would have turned out like me. Would you love the rush of being in action… would you love motorcycle rides… Or would you be more like Sonny?" She frowned. "Give Danny a big hug for me. I will always love you." She kissed her index and middle finger and placed them on the stone."

She stared at her daughter's gravestone for a few moments, before rising to her feet. She trudged through the graveyard and turned a corner.

"Oh, sweet baby boy, I don't know what to do…" Willow was kneeling next to a gravestone with Jonah Michael Corinthos written on it. "I want a family so badly. A real family… not like Dawn of Day." She sobbed. "I don't want Nina though… I've seen how she mothers Charlotte. I don't know what's worse between her and Harmony… At least I have Michael. I guess there's that." She turned and noticed Sam and quickly wiped her tears away. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there."

"Don't be sorry," Sam said. "I was just visiting my daughter's grave and heard you talking."

She stood up and stared at the gravestone. "The name still hasn't been changed on it. But Lucas and Michael kept Wiley's name and I didn't even have a name picked for my son." She breathed in deeply. "I still love Wiley, you know? I'm glad I get to be a part of his life. I just wish my son got to have a life too."

She nodded. "You made a lot of sacrifices for Wiley. I think he deserves to know you. You protected him from Shiloh at the expense of not being with him."

"And then it turned out he wasn't really my son. And now I have a chance to possibly know my birth mother… but I don't want it to be Nina. I know what she's like and how she treats people."

"That's how I felt about my mom when I first found out," Sam said. "I built a wall up. We already didn't trust each other, and she hurt me… but I realized later it wasn't intentional. And we went through this huge mess and I hurt her and my sisters. But we got through it. We forgave each other. And now I have the best mother I could ever ask for. Maybe Nina will surprise you. Maybe you should give her the benefit of the doubt."

Willow swallowed hard. "Curtis said it's looking like Nina is my mother, but he wasn't 100% positive. I can get a DNA test done with Obrecht… she's even worse than Nina. I don't think I want to be related to these people. But, what if I get the test done and find out it's not true? Then my real mother could still be out there."

GHGHGH

Sam held Scout's hand as they walked with Danny through the hallways of the hospital the next day. "Before therapy today, I thought we could stop to see Grandpa. How does that sound?"

Scout smiled. "I miss Grandpa."

"Me too." Sam opened the door to his room. Leo was sitting on the bed next to Julian and Alexis stood next to them.

"Hi Grandpa." Danny walked over to Julian and they fist bumped.

"Hey Danny… how was school?" Julian asked.

Danny shrugged. "It was okay."

Scout tugged on Sam's shirt, so she knelt down to her. "Wh-why does Grandpa look like Frosty?"

Sam smiled. "He kind of does, doesn't he? Grandpa hurt his head, so he has to have bandages around it to help it feel better. And his white shirt is kind of like pajamas they give you in the hospital."

"But will he melt? It's hot and stuffy here."

"Let's ask him." They walked closer. "Scout is concerned that you're going to melt, Dad."

He scrunched his face. "Melt?"

"Because you're a snowman now," Scout said.

Julian laughed. "Well, I'm like Olaf. I like summer and warm hugs."

"Why don't you give your grandpa a warm hug?" Alexis lifted her on the bed, and she hugged Julian.

"I love you, Grandpa," Scout said.

"I love you too, Scout," Julian responded.

Alexis wrapped an arm around Sam, and Sam wrapped an arm around Danny. From there on out she would do everything in her power to make Danny and Scout know that they're loved and that they matter to her.


	14. Chapter 14- A True Friend

Finally doing a little time jump. Not a lot just a month lol. Happy birthday Cam and Sam! Lol. So many rhyming names. Aiden and Hayden… who else rhymes? Ava and Avery are close. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 14- A True Friend**

May 11th came around fast. Too fast. Forty sounded so old to Sam. It just seemed unfathomable. She didn't even want to celebrate, but her mom said they needed to at least have a picnic with the family since the weather was so nice, especially since the kids had another in-service day, they could go early afternoon.

Julian had been out of the hospital for a few weeks now and was recovering nicely and Leo was adjusting to living full time with him and Alexis. But Alexis told Sam that Leo still cried himself to sleep most nights as he was still grieving Olivia. Danny and Scout didn't seem to regress since their latest abduction, but Danny still focused most of his free time on homework and Scout refused to wear anymore dresses. She'd stamp her foot on the ground and say, "I want to wear my Olaf pants!" Sam could understand, she'd feel the same way if an older child ripped a dress off her. It was sad though because Scout always loved to wear a dress.

Drew and Sam had connected with Robert and Anna, who agreed to send out some agents to Cassadine Island to search for Nikolas. They were also assisting in catching Valentin, Peter, and the Marchesis. Though Anna was pretty hesitant about Peter.

When Sam, Lucas, and the kids arrived at the park, Julian, Alexis, and Leo were already there laying a party tablecloth on a long picnic table. She was surprised however to see Elizabeth, Ric, the boys, Hayden, Violet, Steve, and a few of Cameron's friends (Josslyn, Trina, Emma, Spencer) sitting around a table at the next lot. A big gold 17 balloon bobbed up and down from Cameron's chair.

Lucas and Wiley walked over to Julian and Leo. Julian scooped Wiley onto his lap, and Wiley pulled on his ears.

"Thcout!" Violet ran over and hugged her. "It'th Cam'th buthday! He'th weally old."

Scout smiled. "It's my mommy's birthday too. She's like a hundred."

"I am not!" Sam crossed her arms. "I'm forty."

"That's really close to a hundred," Scout said, then started to blush and wave at Aiden.

Aiden smiled and waved back.

Alexis wrapped her arms around Sam and started crying. "Happy birthday. I can't believe I have a 40-year-old daughter."

"Yeah… me neither…" Sam groaned.

"I didn't realize you and Cameron share a birthday," Alexis said.

"Can I sit with Jake?" Danny asked.

Sam frowned.

"Danny, it's your mom's birthday," Alexis said. "How about you go say hi but come sit with us?"

Danny lowered his gazed and sauntered over to Jake.

"Helloooo!" Kristina arrived with Chase carrying a purple gift bag and she hugged Sam. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Krissy," Sam said.

Molly and TJ trailed behind carrying a blue gift bag. "Happy birthday, Sam!"

"Hey!" Sam touched Molly's small baby bump. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed. "Morning sickness is a killer… I'm throwing up all the time and not just in the morning." She lowered her voice so TJ wouldn't hear. "That's because it's giiiirrlll."

Sam grinned.

"Scout," Aiden said walking over to them. "Me and Violet are going over to play on the swings. Do you want to come?"

Her face lit up. "Please, Mommy. Please!"

"Well," Sam started.

"Cookie, don't you want to sit with Mommy for her birthday?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, go on!" Sam said. "We aren't started yet anyway."

Alexis frowned as they ran off to the play equipment. "I just want your birthday to be special."

"It is," Sam said. "And it makes it more special seeing Danny and Scout smiling." She looked over at Danny and Jake who were talking to each other.

"Happy birthday, Cameron." Sam turned when she heard Jason's voice and he handed him an envelope.

Ric glared at him.

"Jason…" Elizabeth's mouth dropped slightly. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I invited him," Jake said as he walked over to him.

Jason smiled and patted Jake's back. "Hi Jake."

Danny shrunk his shoulders then returned to his family's table and sat next to Lucas.

"Cameron," Jason said. "I hope you get all you want and more for your birthday."

Cam furrowed his eyebrows. "You're not staying?"

"Uh… would you like me to stay?"

He slammed the envelope down on the table. "Jake is your son! Instead of popping in and out of his life whenever you feel like it, just make up your mind! Are you staying or are you going?"

"Cameron, please don't make a scene," Elizabeth said.

"It's a simple question…" Cam said, calming down a bit. "Are you in or out of his life?"

"Well, would you like me in your lives?" Jason asked.

Cameron shook his head. "No. You're supposed to be the parent."

"Cameron, stop it!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Don't make Jake be the one to decide whether you step up or not!" Cameron continued. "So, what's it going to be?"

Jason looked between Cameron and Jake, then at Elizabeth. "I'm in."

Sam squeezed her eyes shut and turned to Alexis. "Can we start soon?"

"Mommy, we swung really really—_ahhhhhh_!" Scout screamed, Aiden and Violet at her side. "No, Danny's daddy no! No! No!" She dropped in a ball and rocked back and forth. "No car! No dress! No car!"

Sam knelt beside her. "Honey, it's okay. He's not going to hurt you."

She flinched. "No! No!"

"Cookie, it's okay." Alexis knelt on the other side of her. "Mommy's here. Grandma's here. Grandpa's here. You're safe."

"_No_! No Danny's daddy!"

"Thcout, don't be thcared," Violet said.

Aiden knelt in front of her. "Jason's not scary. He takes Jake on fun outings. And he took me and Cam last week too."

Scout lifted her head and looked at Aiden. "But the car!"

"We rode in his car and we got to the baseball game safe," Aiden added.

Sam rubbed her back. "You don't need to go near him. But I don't want you to be scared either."

"_No_!" Scout repeated and scooched away from Sam. "No dress! I have no dress! Go away Danny's daddy!"

"Cookie, Jason didn't take your dress," Alexis said. "Those were bad people that did."

She finally looked up at Jason. "I don't like you!"

Jason's eyes grew wide.

"That's okay," Sam said. "You don't have to like him. But he's not going to hurt you. You don't need to scream or hide when you see him. And if you don't want to see him, we can just ignore him or walk away."

"Wanna sit with me, Scout?" Aiden asked. "Me and Violet."

Scout turned to Aiden. "You're my friend?"

He nodded. "If you're my friend too."

She smiled and hugged him.

Scout sat in between Violet and Sam with Aiden across from her as they started to eat. Jason sat at the other table beside Jake and when he glanced over Scout stuck her tongue out at him. Sam couldn't help but chuckle. At least it was a turning point and hopefully she wouldn't be scared anymore.


	15. Chapter 15- Tiny Dancers

**Chapter 15- Tiny Dancers**

Scout squeezed Drew and Sam's hands tightly as they walked up to the dance studio. Scout had finished daycare and Danny had finished school for the summer. He wanted to take summer school even though he ended with straight As, but Sam convinced him to get back into swimming instead. He and Scout would also be attending Lila's Kids three days a week while Sam was working.

"Are you excited, Princess?" Drew asked as they walked inside.

Scout nodded "Uh huh. I'm gonna be a dancer."

When they walked inside the older class was just finishing up. Aiden, dressed in black shirt and black tights, was the only boy amongst five girls doing ballet.

Elizabeth and Ric and the only other mother there clapped loudly as they bowed for their parents.

"Wow, Aiden!" Elizabeth smiled proudly at him. "You were amazing like always."

"Great job, buddy," Ric said.

"Thanks," Aiden said. "I think I'm getting a little better."

_Ring_. _Ring_.

Elizabeth pulled out her phone. "It's the hospital. I better take it." She slipped out to the hallway with her phone.

Aiden smiled. "Hi Scout. Are you going to dance too?"

Scout nodded. "I'm gonna be a ballerina."

"Awe little Gayden can't make friends his own age so he's friends with the babies," one of the girls in his class said in a baby voice and the other girls laughed.

Aiden frowned and shrunk his shoulders.

"I'm not a baby," Scout said. "And his name is _Ai_den."

"Girls, be a little nicer," Ric said.

"Yeah, don't call people names," Drew said. "That's not cool."

"But boys don't dance," said another girl. "He doesn't ever talk at school and always does girl things."

"Yeah like bake cookies for the class," said the first girl.

Aiden stared at the floor.

"Boys can dance and bake," said Sam. "There are a lot of famous male dancers and very successful bakers."

"Are you just going to stand there?" Drew gestured to the mom of the first girl. "Let your daughter bully a kid?"

The mother grabbed her daughter's bag. "Let's go, Abby." She prodded her out the door.

"I don't think Gayden will ever have any friends," said the second girl. "He's too quiet and weird!"

"He's not weird and I'm his friend!" Scout kicked her leg. "You poopy head!"

Sam's eyes grew wide.

"Ow!" The girl cradled her leg and hopped on one foot.

Elizabeth returned out of breath.

"Mom…" Aiden said in a soft voice as he walked over to her. "Can we go home? I don't want to dance anymore."

"Not dance?" Elizabeth frowned. "We'll talk about this later, okay? Ric… can you drop me off at the hospital and take Aiden home?"

Ric scrunched his face. "Sure… why?"

"Hayden and Finn were in a car accident. Violet was in the back seat…"

"No car!" Scout shook her head and backed up towards the wall. "No car! No car!"

"Oh, Scout, sweetie," Elizabeth said. "I'm sorry."

"Scout, you're okay," Sam said. "You're safe."

"Yes, Princess." Drew smiled at her. "Don't you want to dance? Mommy and Daddy have been looking forward to watching you."

Scout breathed in and out heavily but nodded. "Yeah."

GHGHGH

"Well, I think you are a super duper fantastical dancer!" Drew said as Scout bounced on his shoulders.

"Will you come to my restical, Daddy?" Scout asked.

Sam laughed. "You mean your recital."

"I most definitely will!" Drew said. "And I'll be cheering the loudest, Princess. It'll be the perfect way to end the summer."

As they walked up to Kelly's, Spencer was dressed in a suit and pulled a chair out for Emma at the outside table. Emma, wearing a pink skirt sat down and he pushed it in for her.

"Thank you, Spencer," Emma said.

Spencer sat across from her. "At last we're alone. No Josslyn. No Trina. And most of all, no Cameron."

Emma shrugged. "I guess."

He reached for her hands. "Emma, you have really grown into your beauty. Your primly smooth hair. Your sweet and luminous brown eyes. I adore you."

Sam cleared her throat as they walked closer. "Hi Spencer."

"Sam!" Emma smiled brightly and dropped Spencer's hands.

"Oh, hello," Spencer said sullenly.

"How are you, Emma?" Sam asked.

"Good. It's nice to be back in Port Charles. Closer to Grandma and Grandpa. And my old friends." She smiled at Spencer.

Drew, Sam, and Scout found a seat inside Kelly's and ordered three burgers and three milkshakes.

Scout slurped on her milkshake.

"How does it taste, Princess?" Drew asked.

"Super yummy!" Scout said.

Drew smiled. "Good to hear!"

"Ugh, I can't stand Spencer!" Cameron's voice announced his presence as he walked in with Jason and Jake.

"But he's our cousin," Jake said, but then scrunched his face. "Well he was… No, he's Aiden's cousin."

"He assumes I'm going to steal Emma from him, and this is just their real first date!" Cameron said.

Scout's eyes grew wide and her chest moved up and down quickly. Sam expected the worst, then Scout just scowled at Jason.

Jason nodded at Sam then he sat at a table with Cameron and Jake. "Did you boys enjoy the game?"

"Yeah, I'm glad our team won," Jake said.

"Thanks for the tickets…" Cameron said.

"Well, thank you for inviting me," Jason said. "I thought you'd take your mom or Aiden or one of your friends for the third seat."

Cameron shrugged. "Mom and Aiden aren't really into football. Besides, he has dance on Wednesdays. It was Jake's idea."

"Would you like anything else, Princess?" Drew asked.

"A cookie?" Scout asked.

Sam smiled. "I think we can manage that."

"What kind of cookie?" Drew asked.

Scout smiled. "Chocolate chip!"

"Well, I mean the game was fun and all," Jake said. "But I wanted to ask if you'd help us with something."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Help with what?"

Jake looked at Cameron.

Cameron cleared his throat. "With getting rid of Ric."

Jason leaned forward. "What do you mean get rid of?"

Cam shrugged. "Whatever means possible to free Mom of him."

Jason pursed his lips.

"There's something really off about him," Jake said.

"Has he hurt either of you?" Jason asked.

"Not exactly," Cam said.

"But he came close a couple of times with Cam," Jake said.

"I can handle him," Cam said. "As long as he doesn't try to do that to you or Aiden."

"Do what?" Jason asked.

"Nothing," Cam said.

Scout took a bite of her cookie and looked over at Jason once more. "Is Danny's daddy gonna take Danny away?"

Sam sighed.

Drew locked eyes with Sam. "Should we tell her?"

Sam nodded. "I know this is hard to understand… but you and Danny have the same Daddy." She placed a hand on Drew's shoulder. "We thought Jason was his dad, but your daddy is his daddy too."

Scout smiled. "Are we going to be a family like the pictures?"

"You mean our family pictures when you were a baby?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Well…" Sam said.

"We will always be a family whether we live in the same house or different houses," Drew said. "And your mom and I will always be there for you and Danny."

"I don't know if I can be much help breaking your mom and Ric up," Jason said. "But I do think she'll be able to think a little clearer if she can be away from him for a bit."

_Ring_. _Ring_.

Jason pressed his phone to his ear and scrunched his face. "Ric? What? No. I think the boys should come home with me. Until Elizabeth gets home. Okay. Okay." He slipped his phone away.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I want to be honest with you boys," Jason said. "Your aunt was in a car accident with your cousin Violet and Dr. Finn."

Jake's mouth dropped slightly. "Are they okay?"

"Hayden and Finn are in critical condition. It seems as though Violet will be fine, but she has to stay over night for observation. Your mom is staying with her tonight."

"Oh my gosh…" Cam said.

"Do you boys want to come home with me tonight, so you don't have to stay with Ric?" Jason asked.

Cameron looked at Jake.

"Maybe," Jake said.

Cam shook his head. "You go with Jason. I don't want Aiden alone with Ric."

Jake looked between Jason and Cameron. "I'll go home too. To protect Aiden."

"Are you ready to go home, baby girl?" Sam asked.

Scout yawned. "I want Daddy to come too."

Sam locked eyes with Drew and smiled. "What if he comes to help tuck you in?"

"Yeah and we'll read your favourite bedtime story," Drew said.

"Yeah!" Scout lit up.

"What is your favourite story?" Drew asked.

"Paperbag Princess," Scout said.

He tapped her nose. "Then let's read that."


	16. Chapter 16- What Matters the Most

**Chapter 16- What Matters the Most**

Sam stuck some papers into a file folder and slipped it in her desk drawer at work. Spinelli was behind his laptop like usual, and Curtis was out on a stake-out.

The door opened and Julian walked in smiling.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well, I just got the okay from Patrick to come back to work." He grinned and sat on the edge of Sam's desk. "But he said only office work for now… I told him I'm fine going on stake-outs, but…"

"But, you should listen to him," Sam said. "Mom's allowing you come back?"

"Well, she thought it was too soon. But it's been over a month now since the shooting," Julian said. "So, what have I missed?"

"We've connected with the WSB," Spinelli said. "In searching for the Princely One."

"But Nikolas is nowhere to be found," Sam said. "Anna and Robert searched Cassadine Island like Helena… well Mom as Helena suggested. But it was completely desolate. And neither Valentin nor Nina have been found either."

"And they have not contacted young Charlotte either," Spinelli added.

"Yeah, we just spoke to Lulu yesterday," Sam said. "It's strange."

"Same with the Marchesis?" Julian asked.

"Other than when Morgan took Danny and Scout, yeah," Sam said. "The way Danny described the man ordering the one kid to rip off Scout's dress sounded like Francesco. My only guess is the other kids in the room were the Marchesi grandkids or other abducted kids."

"We did a search of the warehouse and all of his hideouts," Spinelli said. "They're all vacant."

"I see…" Julian scratched his chin. "How about Willow Tait's case?"

"Evidence points to Ms. Reeves as the birth mother," Spinelli said.

Sam shook her head. "I don't know though. Something seems off about it."

"How do you mean?" Julian asked.

"She was given to Douglas and Lorraine Miller through a New Age spiritual group that Harmony was attending at the time. It seems that Nina's mother gave her to the leader of the group and was then passed on to Harmony and her husband… but it just seems like something is missing. And Willow has decided against a DNA test."

"I've changed my mind," Willow's voice announced her presence. "Is it too late to do the test?"

Sam looked around Julian and saw Willow standing at the door. "Not at all."

"But is there a way to do it without Nina or Obrecht knowing?" Willow asked.

Sam locked eyes with her. "I'll talk to Lucas. If I can get a hold of Obrecht's DNA somehow, then maybe Lucas can run a test."

GHGHGH

Sam walked over to where the campers gathered around their camp counselors. Sonny and Carly were waiting to pick up Avery.

Carly glared at Sam. "I see how Scout just flurries about like she owns the camp!"

Sam glanced over at Scout in the distance in her purple Lila's kids' shirt standing with Noah, Avery, and couple other kids their age as they listened to Trina and Cameron speak to them. "She's just standing there!"

"Only moments before you got here, she was skipping along in front of the group when they arrived back from the forest!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "She's probably just excited."

"Or cocky," Carly said.

"Carly, stop," Sonny said.

"No, I won't," Carly said, stepping closer to Sam, practically breathing on her. "I've had enough of Sam and that smug little twit of hers!"

"Get out of my face!" Sam shouted and shoved her to the ground. "Don't you dare talk about my daughter that way!"

She made to jump on Carly, but Sonny held her back.

"Let go of me, Sonny!" Sam struggled against his grip.

"You don't want to do that here…" Sonny said calmly.

Sam glanced over. Scout, Noah, Avery, Cameron, Trina, and the other kids were watching her, mouths agape, just as Spencer and Josslyn walked over with Danny and Georgie and their fellow campers.

"I'll be telling your social worker about this," Carly said standing to her feet. "And I have witnesses. Avery, come with Mama!" She held her hand out and Avery ran over to her. "I don't want you traumatizing my daughter!"

Sam took in a deep breath. "You mean Ava's daughter?"

Carly grinned. "Didn't you hear? Ava's visitation rights have been revoked. That'll teach her not to have close relations with a serial killer! Not to mention her hallucinations aren't good for _my _daughter to be around."

Sam furrowed her eyebrows. "They weren't hallucinations! Nikolas _is_ alive!"

"Sonny, Avery. Let's go," Carly said. "We have an interview with a new nanny since Max quit on us!"

Sam groaned as they left. She turned back to the kids as Jake and Emma walked over with Leo, Rocco, Charlotte, Aiden, and their fellow campers.

Scout ran over and hugged her. Danny sauntered over to her, face rigid. She swallowed hard. How could she let her kids see her do something like that? But then, Danny smiled brighter than she had seen him do in a long time.

"That was awesome, Mom!" Danny said. "You really showed her for talking about Scout that way."

Sam smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

GHGHGH

"So, you were surprised that Danny was glad that you pushed Carly?" Kevin asked during a session.

"Yeah," Sam said. "I thought it would have scared him and Scout. And I thought it would have disappointed him… but he was glad that I stood up for Scout."

He nodded. "And do you think he would have responded the same way if you pushed her for a different reason?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Well, from what Drew told you a while back about Danny thinking he doesn't matter to you, I think you just showed him that your children do matter. I mean, I still think he needs more, and I'm not saying to look for ways just to push Carly again, but I think that's a start."

"I hope so. His birthday is next week. Drew wants to take him to the carnival just the two of them, then we're having a bowling party for him. I hope it makes him feel loved."

Kevin nodded. "I'm sure it will help."

"And he started swim lessons again this week," Sam added. "I'm hoping to help him practice since I broke my promise last year. I promised him I'd help him with his back stroke."

"I'm sure that would mean a lot to him," Kevin said.

She nodded and lowered her gaze.

"Everything okay?" Kevin asked.

"I just… I keep thinking about my first daughter. The one I lost."

"I mean, it's only natural you would think of her. But has something specific triggered it?"

"A lot actually. Jason has been bonding with Cameron and Jake… part of me is angry that he didn't try harder with Danny and Scout. And I thought it would make me want him more… but it's just reminding me how he was during my first pregnancy. And then there's Sasha… I had a conversation with her a while ago. She's pregnant with Sonny's child, just like I was, and he sent her to live with Jason. She's in the exact same position I was in. It's all just taking me back to that time in my life."

When Sam's session was finished, Danny and Scout were still in theirs. Alexis, however, was finished hers and waiting on a bench. They had been making it a weekly thing that they'd go for ice cream after their sessions.

"How did it go?" Alexis asked.

Sam nodded. "Good. Got a lot out again."

Alexis smiled. "Me too."

"How's Leo doing?"

"It's still difficult for him," Alexis said. "He still cries every night, but he's doing normal things. It's just going to take some time."

"Mom? While you as Helena was funny… did I tell you how glad I am that you're back? I know it was only a few days… but I missed you. It was too long."

Alexis smiled and wrapped her arms around her. "Well, thank you for bringing me back. I know it was Julian and you kids that brought me back. Andre did his part, but you give me so much to live for."

Sam relaxed in her mother's embrace for several seconds until she saw Liesl Obrecht walk up to the nurse's station. She sat up. "Uh, Mom? Can you help me with something?"

"Uh… sure," Alexis said. "What is it?"

"I'm going to talk to Obrecht… while I'm talking can you try to swipe a strand of hair from her?"

"Why?"

Sam scratched her chin, still eying Obrecht. "It's for work."

They headed over to the nurse's station.

"It is quite important I get that information for my medical column," Obrecht told Nurse Amy.

"But that information is confidential," Amy said.

Obrecht groaned.

"Uh, Liesl?" Sam smiled. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Obrecht raised an eyebrow. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Sam crossed her arms. "Have you heard from your niece at all?"

Alexis scrunched her face looking at Sam. Sam tried to gesture with her eyes for Alexis to get a move on it.

"If I did, why would I tell you?"

Alexis swallowed hard and lifted her left hand.

"Well, we're concerned for her safety," Sam said. "We don't know exactly what Valentin is up to, but it isn't good. Nina could be in danger if we don't find her."

Obrecht stared at her. "I have not heard from her. She has been missing since Apri—Ouch!"

Alexis plucked a strand of hair from her head and stuck her hands in her pocket, shifting a little away from Obrecht. "Haven't heard from your niece in almost two months?" Alexis shook her head. "You must be so worried."

Obrecht rubbed her head. "Yes."

"Well, if you do hear anything from her, please let us know," Sam said grabbing Alexis' arm and pulling her back over to the bench. "Mom! You couldn't just grab some hair from her blouse? She had loose hairs on her shoulders!"

Alexis shrugged and quickly handed her the stray hair. "Well, I got it."

Sam smiled and tucked it away. "Thanks."

"Sam?" Lainey walked out from her office.

"Hey…" Sam said. "How did Danny do today?"

"He's really coming along. He's afraid trust you and Drew though."

Sam frowned. "I figured that."

"He said he wants to spend time with Drew again. He misses how things used to be, but he's afraid both of you will drop out of his life again… and he doesn't want to get his hopes up since you keep changing your mind on who his father really is."

Sam sighed.

"Just keep showing him that he matters to you, that he and Scout are your priorities. And I think you'll see breakthrough sooner than you think."


	17. Chapter 17- Rule of Three

**Chapter 17- Rule of Three**

"Thanks Lainey," Sam said after hearing about Danny's session.

"I'll go get the kids," Lainey said. "They're playing with the toys. It's hard pulling Scout away from that doll set."

Lainey re-entered her office and Alexis turned to Sam. "Dr. Dostal wants us to do a family therapy."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You, myself, and your father," Alexis said. "Would you be open to that?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess."

"Well, I'll talk to your father about it. Dr. Dostal thinks it'll be good for all of us."

Sam turned just as Elizabeth and Chase walked up to the nurse's station.

"Monica, have you heard how Hayden's surgery is going?" Elizabeth asked.

"I haven't, Elizabeth," Monica said.

"She hemorrhaged again today. Patrick should have let me assist the surgery."

"Elizabeth, you know it's a conflict of interest," Monica said.

Elizabeth groaned.

"Any update on Finn?" Chase asked. "Why isn't he waking up?"

"Finn?" Alexis walked closer the nurse's station, Sam following behind. "What's going on?"

Monica cleared her throat. "When Finn hit his head, the swelling caused his brain to push down on his brain stem, causing him to slip into a coma."

"What caused the car accident?" Alexis asked.

Monica took a deep breath. "I can't even fathom it… a twelve-year-old child was driving the other car."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "A _twelve-year-old_?"

The elevators opened and Jason stepped out.

"Whose kid was this?" Alexis asked.

"That would be mine." Sam turned to the voice and Alessandro Marchesi had his hands on Matteo's shoulders. Matteo had his right arm in a sling. Jordan stood next to them.

Jason crossed his arms and glared at Alessandro.

Sam's mouth dropped slightly. "_Matteo_ did this? Why am I surprised?"

"As I explained to the commissioner," Alessandro said. "Boys will be boys."

"Your son not only shot a man in the head, almost killing him, but he also caused a serious car accident which caused minor injuries to a little girl and put her parents in critical condition," Jordan said. "I am transporting him to the Port Charles Juvenile Detention Centre to await a hearing."

Alessandro smiled. "For now."

"Father, no!" Matteo's eyes welled with tears.

"Go with the nice commissioner, son. It won't be for long."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth asked.

The elevators opened again, and the paramedics pushed in a stretcher followed by Lulu. "Help! Please help! Something's wrong with my mom!"

Monica and Nurse Amy rushed over. "What happened?" Monica asked.

"She was complaining of a severe headache and stomach cramps. Then she started losing her hair!" Lulu said. "And just now she started convulsing!"

"All right. Amy, go get Kevin. Let's get her examined," Monica said as they wheeled Laura away.

"Goodbye, Madam mayor!" Alessandro smiled and waved at a scowling Lulu as they hurried down the hall.

Amy hurried towards Kevin's office.

A scream pierced the air and Sam turned to see Scout clinging to Danny.

"I have no dress! I have no dress!" Scout sobbed. "No dress!"

"Stay away from us!" Danny shouted.

Sam and Alexis hurried over to them. "Scout, it's okay. Is this the boy that took your dress?"

Scout buried her face into Danny's side.

"It is," Danny responded for her, then shouted at Matteo, "Go away!"

"What about the man?" Alexis asked.

"He looks like him… but he had a mustache…"

The elevators opened again. The paramedics wheeled in Robert on a stretcher. Anna and Robin trailed behind.

Felix walked over to the nurse's station, but then hurried over to Robert when he noticed them.

"Felix, Dad had a seizure… he was sweating and vomiting before that with a severe headache," Robin said as they wheeled him away.

Alessandro smiled again. "Goodbye, Mr. District Attorney."

Sam scooped up Scout in her arms and rubbed her back.

Jason squinted his eyes watching Alessandro.

"Come along," Jordan said. "I need to take Matteo now." She led them onto the elevator.

Chase sighed. "I should get back to Finn." He disappeared down the hallway.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason cleared his throat. "I know you have a lot going on here… but I'm worried about the boys."

Elizabeth sighed. "Jason, they're fine with Ric."

"Cameron doesn't think so. They stayed with him last night, but I want to offer to take all three to stay with me until you can go home."

"Violet's home now too. Once Hayden is through surgery I'm going home for the night."

He nodded. "Okay, good to know."

Elizabeth exhaled deeply. "Thank you for offering though."

"Are you guys ready to go now?" Sam asked Danny.

"Yeah," Danny said, frowning at Jason.

"Let's go get some ice cream," Alexis said. "How does that sound, Cookie?"

Patrick walked over to Elizabeth and removed his surgeon's mask. He swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Patrick?" Elizabeth said. "What happened?"

"I-I'm sorry, Elizabeth…" Tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

Elizabeth's face paled.

"I couldn't save her. She bled too much," Patrick choked up. "Hayden died on the table."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No." Tears streamed down her cheeks and she cupped her face in her hands. "No…"

She turned and Jason wrapped her arms around as she cried into his chest.

Sam whipped her head around when the elevator doors opened once more, and Danny screamed. Sam held Scout close to her chest so she wouldn't see, and Alexis pulled Danny close to her. Jordan was sprawled out on the floor of the elevator, blood gushing out from a hole in the middle of her forehead, eyes wide open and still as ever.


	18. Chapter 18- A New Campaign

**Chapter 18- A New Campaign**

They didn't end up going for ice cream because the kids were too shaken up over seeing Jordan's dead body. Scout couldn't sleep because she kept having nightmares and Danny stayed up all night to do some extra studying. He wouldn't say a word to Sam and kept his nose glued to his history textbook. Lucas took Wiley to daycare before heading off to work. Sam decided to skip work and keep Danny and Scout home from Lila's Kids that day because Scout finally fell asleep at 8am and Danny wouldn't leave his desk.

"Thanks for coming," Sam said as she let Drew in.

"Of course," Drew said.

"They're not doing well at all. Scout's having nightmares again and Danny is burying himself in his homework. He won't talk to me. I thought maybe he'd talk to you."

"I'll give it a shot." He shook his head. "I can't believe Jordan is dead. I spoke to Curtis this morning. He's devastated."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "And poor TJ…"

"Have you listened to the news this morning?" Drew asked.

"No. Why?"

"Robert Scorpio and Laura Collins died last night from arsenic poisoning."

Sam gasped. "_What_?" She reached for the TV remote and flipped on the news.

"Police are questioning whether the mayor's and the District Attorney's deaths are related," the reported said.

"Related?" Drew scoffed. "Of course, they're related. Somebody wanted the mayor, the DA, and the police commissioner dead." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm going up to see Danny." He hurried up the stairs.

_Knock-knock_.

Sam answered the door. "Mom… you don't need to knock."

Alexis smiled and walked in. "I wanted to make sure you and the kids are all right."

Sam shrugged. "Not really." She drew her attention back to the news.

"It's pretty crazy, isn't it?" Alexis said.

"The citizens of Port Charles have been busy speculating as to whom will replace Mayor Collins," the news reporter said. "Some think Ned Quartermaine will re-claim his position. However, we already have a candidate ready to start his campaign."

All of a sudden, Valentin appeared on the screen. Alexis and Sam exchanged worried looks.

"Good morning, citizens of Port Charles," Valentin said. "I am deeply grieved by the news of Mayor Collins' unexpected death. The void it will leave not only for her loved ones but for Port Charles as well. The citizens need a strong leader who will bring order and progress to the city. I would like to announce, along with my newly wedded wife…" Nina walked up beside him, gazing at him, and held his hand. "My campaign for Mayor of Port Charles."

Alexis hurled her purse at the TV. "He's been missing since he took off from that warehouse and he pulls this!"

"He's trying to literally take over Port Charles," Sam said.

"I know he is," Alexis snapped. Then she turned to Sam. "I'm sorry… I just hate that man and hate what he's doing to all of us."

"Well, you know what you have to do, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You need to run against him," Sam said.

"Sam… I lost last time I ran."

"But you'll win this time. And this time is more important… it's more crucial that you win."

Alexis crossed her arms. "I don't know about this… maybe there's someone better to run. Someone who the town actually likes."

"Mom… come on, people like you."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"Well, they definitely like you more than Valentin," Sam said. "You have to do this. You can't let your brother take over."

_Ring_. _Ring_. Sam pressed her phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's me," Lucas' muffled voice came through. "I got the results of that DNA test back."

"Great," Sam said. "Are you able to send it over? I'm not leaving the kids."

"Well, I can mail it, but it won't get there for a few days. Unless you want me to bring it after work."

Sam sighed. "I don't want to leave them after last night…"

Alexis tapped her shoulder. "Do you need me to get something?"

Sam smiled. "Okay, Mom is coming to get it. Please give it to her."

GHGHGH

Sam opened the door and let Willow in. "Thanks for coming over."

Willow smiled awkwardly and rubbed her hands against her thighs. "I guess it's time to find out if the next First Lady of Port Charles is my mother."

"You heard about that…" Sam said. "Well, I suppose everyone has by now."

Willow nodded. "Do you have the results?"

"I do." Alexis walked in holding out an envelope to her.

Willow swallowed hard and stared at it.

"Willow…" Sam squeezed her arm. "You can take it home if you want. Maybe open it with Michael so you're not alone."

Willow shook her head. "I should get it over with." She took the envelope, gripping it tightly with shaky hands. "I-I can't do it… Would one of you mind opening it?"

"Sure…" Sam opened it and she skimmed it. "Willow Tait compared to Leisl Obrecht… 0% match."

Willow let out a deep breath. "Thank goodness."

"Are you all right?" Alexis asked.

She nodded. "I'm relieved, but I'm still left in the dark."

"We can still search for your birth mother, if that's what you want," Sam said.

"Thanks. Learning that Nina isn't my mother only makes me want to find the truth even more."

"That's understandable," Alexis said.

"Thank you, Sam, for all your help with this," Willow said. "You too, Ms. Davis, for bringing the results."

"Of course. I'm just sorry we hit a dead end."

"I'm glad we could help," Alexis said. "After all you did to help Kristina."

GHGHGH

After Alexis and Willow left, Sam decided to check on Drew and Danny, since it had been a couple of hours without a peep out of them. She slowly opened the door and they were standing next to Danny's dresser.

"You won this medal last fall?" Drew asked.

Danny nodded. "It was a back-stroke meet."

"And you won?"

Danny nodded.

Drew ruffled Danny's hair. "I'm so proud of you. I just wish I could have been there. When is your next meet?"

"In a couple weeks," Danny said. "Do you want to come?"

Drew smiled. "I'd love to go."

Sam's eyes started to fill with tears. As happy as she was to see Drew and Danny bonding, it pained her knowing that Danny was drifting away from her once more. It seemed each time they took a step forward, they'd fall three steps back.

A/N: I'm sorry about Laura, Robert, and Hayden They are all characters I like, but they aren't major characters in this and was important for plot to kill them off. Jordon I don't like, but I apologize if anyone likes her too.


	19. Chapter 19- The Head of ELQ

**Chapter 19- The Head of ELQ**

Danny's birthday came around fast. They decided to have his bowling party on the weekend so Drew could take him to the carnival on his actual birthday. He was still very quiet during his party, he'd only speak to Jake, Leo, Scout, Drew, and his grandparents, but Sam would catch him smiling every once in a while.

While Danny was spending the day with Drew, Monica wanted some Scout time, so that meant Sam was back to work after taking a week off to be with the kids. Curtis was taking a leave of absence since Jordan's death and wanted to spend some time with his new found daughter. They were working alongside the police station to find evidence that Alessandro caused the mysterious deaths the week prior, but once again he was missing in action. Valentin and Nina were back to Wyndemere and preparing for his mayoral campaign, but they didn't have enough proof that he was involved in the mind mapping procedures back in April.

"Are you excited to spend the day with Grandma Monica?" Sam asked Scout as they passed a moving truck on the way to the mansion.

"Uh huh," Scout said. "Will she be happy to see me?"

"Of course, she will." She tucked some of Scout's wavy hair behind her ears.

"Oh, hi Sam," Willow walked up carrying a box labelled _Books_. "Hi Scout."

Scout smiled.

"Hey," Sam said. "Are you—?"

"Moving in with Michael, yeah," Willow said. "I haven't seen him in a while though. This place is so big, I hope he didn't get lost." She laughed.

"Well, I heard Tracy is back in town," Sam said. "He probably can't get away from her."

"I met her this morning. She was in the living room arguing with Monica a few minutes ago."

"He couldn't have gone far," Sam said. "Come on, Scout, let's go find Grandma Monica."

GHGHGH

When noon hour came around, Julian and Sam left work and met Alexis at Kelly's for lunch. Sam continued in her attempts to persuade Alexis to challenge Valentin by running for mayor herself.

"Nope, that's out of the question," Julian spoke up.

Alexis scrunched her face. "Excuse me?"

"You've already been targeted by Valentin and his goons. I'm not going to sit back and watch you become an even bigger target, especially if you beat him."

"_If_ I beat him?" Alexis raised her voice. "Nice to see how much faith you have in me!"

"Lex… I didn't mean it that way. This is Valentin. There is no way he's going to play by the rules. And he'll do any means necessary to win this."

"Dad, I understand your concerns," Sam said. "But if Valentin does get in, Mom will be in danger anyway, all of us will be. She's our only chance at stopping him."

Alexis placed a hand on his cheek. "I was hesitant at first… but I want to do this to protect our family. I can't let my brother win."

Julian rubbed the back of his neck, then held her hand and squeezed it. "I don't like this. But you have my support."

GHGHGH

Sam rubbed her temples as she sat at her desk. "We can't find Nikolas. Can't find the Marchesis. And there's not much we can do about Valentin right now."

"We'll get to all of the above, Munchkin," Julian said.

Sam laughed. "Munchkin?"

He grinned. "My new nickname for you."

She smiled. "I like it."

"So, apparently there was a jailbreak at Pentonville today," Julian said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the news reporter didn't give any names. Just that there were two prisoners that broke out."

Spinelli had been staring at his laptop intensely, then kicked back in his rolling chair and fist pumped the air. "Yes! Yes!"

"What is it?" Julian asked.

"I have reviewed the camera footage from the factory next to the Marchesis warehouse the evening of the mind mapping procedures," Spinelli said.

"And?" Sam jumped up and headed to his desk, kneeling to see the screen. Julian followed.

Spinelli pointed to the top left corner at blurry images. "Does that not look like Peter and Mr. Sir's son dragging the Princely One?"

Sam's eyes grew wide. "It does! And that has to be Valentin behind them."

Spinelli grinned and crossed his arms.

"Well, Spinelli," Julian said. "I'll never doubt you again."

_Ring_. _Ring_.

Drew's name displayed on her screen. She pressed her phone to her ear and walked away from Spinelli's desk. "Drew? Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Danny and I had a great time."

Sam smiled. "That's great."

"But we're back at the Quartermaine's and they're calling a meeting for the ELQ shareholders. Danny and Scout's are currently under your control, so they need you here."

Sam sighed. "Okay, I'll be right there."

GHGHGH

When Sam returned to the living room, Drew, Jason, Elizabeth (with puffy red eyes and messy hair), Tracy, Monica, Ned, and Brooklyn were gathered.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Tracy leaned against the couch and flipped her hair out of her eyes. "Who called this meeting and why is the CEO MIA?"

"Why are you even here, Grandmother?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes. "You don't even own shares anymore!"

"I have more right than any one of you to be here!"

Monica sighed. "Here we go again…"

"I am the only surviving child of Edward Quartermaine, unless you count Jimmy Lee, which _I don't_," Tracy groaned. "And really? Elizabeth and Sam are here? Those gold diggers are using their children to have vote in ELQ!"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. "Excuse me?"

"_Gold digger_!?" Sam clenched her hands into fists.

"Now, Mother, calm down," Ned said. "They are in control of their children's shares. They have the right to be here."

The doors opened and Carly walked in crossing her arms. "What is this about?"

Tracy gawked at her. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I received a text from Michael to meet me here." She curled her upper lip and her eyes narrowed on Sam and then Elizabeth. "Okay, seriously, what is going on here?" She turned to Jason. "And why haven't you returned any of my calls?"

Monica sighed. "Someone called a meeting for the shareholders."

Willow walked in next. "Has anyone seen Michael? I'm starting to get worried.

"Oh, don't worry, Willow," Nelle's voice appeared before she did.

Everyone gasped when Michael followed her in.

"Michael was a little pre-occupied today marrying _me_." She smiled brightly and showed off a wedding ring on her finger.

Willow laughed. "You can't be serious."

Michael wrapped an arm around Nelle, but his expression was blank. "It's true."

The colour drained from Willow's face.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Carly shouted. "And when did you get out of prison?"

"Yesterday," Nelle said. "Some very generous men helped me with that Carly."

"Well, there is no way my son would marry _you_!"

"So, is this why this meeting was called?" Ned asked. "Just so you could announce that you're married?"

Nelle smiled again. "That was just the icing on the cake. You see, I was married before that. To David Henry Archer."

Sam's mouth dropped slightly.

"You probably know him more by Shiloh," Nelle said. "We married at Pentonville. It was a very intimate ceremony. And as you all know, Oscar left his shares to Shiloh in his will."

They all stared at her.

"And when I was finally freed from Pentonville and I saw Michael again…" She placed a hand on his chest. "He had missed me so much that he proposed to me right then and there. And he insisted on signing his ELQ shares over to me as part of our marriage contract."

Muffled voices filled the room.

"You are a liar and a slut!" Carly slapped her.

Michael grabbed Carly's wrist and shoved her away.

Carly gasped. "Michael!"

"Don't hurt my wife," Michael said in a monotone voice.

Sam scrunched her face and exchanged a look with Drew.

Nelle cleared her throat. "So, as of now, I hold majority of the stock for ELQ."

Willow's eyes filled with tears. "How can you do this, Michael? We were moving in together today!"

Nelle smirked at her. "Not anymore, sweetheart. Michael's true love is back." She waved at her. "Now, bye bye."

Willow inhaled deeply.

"And the best part," Nelle said. "We will be reunited with our son."

Sam furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Nelle wrapped her arms around Michael's waist. "We just served Lucas the papers. We are taking back Jonah."

"His name is _Wiley_!" Sam made to jump at her, but Drew held her back.

"You will _not _get your hands on Wiley!" Willow shouted. "He belongs with Lucas and I will not let you destroy his world!"

Nelle's nostrils flared. "You are so passionate about him, but he is _not_ your son!"

"I still care about him. So, stay away from him!"

Nelle looked up at Michael. "Michael, I don't like the way she's speaking to me. And she's still in our home."

"Uh, correction…" Monica said. "This is my home. I own it."

Michael looked at Willow. "Don't talk to my wife like that. Get out of our home."

Willow's lip quivered and she stormed out.

"Michael… how could you do that to her?" Sam asked.

"Nelle is my wife and we will get our son back," Michael said.

Sam shook her head and hurried outside, Drew following behind her.

Willow was sitting on the front step crying.

"Willow?" Sam sat beside her. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I don't want her to take Wiley."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"I thought he was my son for over a year. I can't just shut that off. Even if I just watched from a distance the whole time."

"Nobody's going to let her take Wiley," Drew said. "There's too many people who will stop that from happening."

She nodded. "It's probably best that I leave town."

Sam scrunched her face. "Why is that for the best?"

She shrugged. "All I had here was Michael and he doesn't want me anymore. I don't want to keep running into him and Nelle."

Sam exhaled deeply. "When you were trapped in Dawn of Day your only means of escape was to run in order to protect your child. But it's not like that anymore. You don't have to keep running."

"But there's nothing for me here."

"Weren't you working at the hospital?" Sam asked.

"With the children, yes. But I was going back to Port Charles Elementary in the fall."

"And you have Wiley. I believe he'd want to know you and all that you've done for him. And weren't you friends with Sasha?"

She shook her head. "Not since she got pregnant. She's been caught up in her life with Jason and Sonny. Anyways… maybe I'll get a room at Kelly's until I figure things out. I don't even have my apartment anymore."

"I could talk to Monica," Drew said. "You can probably still stay here."

"Thanks, but not with Michael and Nelle here."

"Then come home with me," Sam said.

Willow scrunched her face. "You barely know me."

"I have an extra room."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you talk to Lucas first?"

"He'll be fine with it. He likes Willow. That way you can see Wiley everyday until you figure things out."

"I don't know… That's a lot to ask."

"Maybe you can babysit sometimes in return," Drew suggested.

Sam smiled. "What do you say?"

She nodded. "Okay, I'll move in with you. Just until I figure things out."


	20. Chapter 20- Chamomile or Death Wish

**Chapter 20- Chamomile or Death Wish**

"You're really gonna live with us?" Scout asked as she and Wiley watched Willow and Sam carry some boxes into Willow's new room.

"Just for a little while," Willow said.

"I think that's the last of your boxes," Sam said.

"This used to be my room," Scout said. "But Wiley was lonely, so I had to move in with him."

Sam laughed. "_Wiley_ was lonely?"

"Awe well I hope you don't mind me taking over your old room," Willow said.

"She only spent one night in here…" Sam said. "And it wasn't even for the entire night."

Scout smiled. "We can have sleepovers and tea parties!"

"Tea parties!" Wiley lifted his arms in the air.

Willow knelt a little to their level and winked. "I love tea parties. Just be sure to have lots of Chamomile for me."

"That's my grandma's favourite," Scout said.

"Mine too," Willow said.

"Sam!" Lucas' voice called up from downstairs. "Dad and Lex are here!"

"Scout, Wiley…" Sam said. "Why don't we let Willow unpack and we'll go see Grandma and Grandpa."

"And then we can have a tea party?" Scout bounced up and down on her feet.

"Sure," Sam said.

Sam held Wiley's hand as they followed Scout down the steps. Scout ran into Alexis' arms and Julian scooped up Wiley. But Wiley reached for Alexis. "Me want Gamma."

Julian passed Wiley to Alexis and they sat on the couch. Alexis pushed away some tears welling in her eyes, then hugged Wiley tightly. Sam squinted her eyes.

"Can I go see Danny?" Leo asked as he hugged Sam.

"Sure," Sam said. "He's up in his room."

Leo darted for the stairs.

"Grandma, Grandma." Scout tugged on her shirt. "We're gonna have a tea party with Willow. She likes chamo… chamo… just like you!"

Alexis smiled a little. "Just like your mom too. She just doesn't remember."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys… but what's up?"

Alexis scrunched her face. "I was going to ask you that."

"You sent your mom a text inviting us over," Julian said.

"Uh, no I didn't."

"Can we start my tea party now?" Scout asked.

"Why don't you go with Uncle Lucas and start brewing the tea?" Sam suggested.

Alexis set Wiley down and he followed Lucas and Scout to the kitchen.

"Can I see your phone?" Sam asked and Alexis handed it to her. "So weird… Mom, why are you crying?"

Alexis pulled out a Kleenex and wiped her eyes. "Finn died today."

"Oh, Mom, I'm sorry," Sam said. "I know you were close."

Julian lowered his gaze.

She nodded. "He really helped me through our AA meetings."

"So, that's Hayden _and_ Finn…" Sam said, pulling up the text messages on Alexis' phone.

Julian cleared his throat. "Violet is staying with Elizabeth right now. She wants to raise her, but Chase wants her too."

"Speaking of Elizabeth… Has Molly called you?" Alexis asked. "She wants us to go to Ric and Elizabeth's wedding at the end of the month."

Sam nodded, still staring at her mother's phone. "Same. No offense to Molly, but I'd rather scratch my eyeballs out."

"I feel you there," Julian said. "I can't stand Ric."

"I know, but I should at least go to support Molly," Alexis said. "Kristina's planning to go."

Sam pulled out her own phone, but there was no sign of that text being sent from her phone.

_Knock_. _Knock_. Sam handed Alexis her phone back and made her way to the door. She checked the peephole and Drew was standing on the porch. "Hey," she said opening the door.

He walked in. "Hey. Is this a bad time?" he asked looking at Julian and Alexis.

"No, what's up?" Sam asked.

"I was just talking to Jason about Michael," Drew said. "He thinks he's a new patient for Valentin's plan."

Sam nodded. "I figured something like that."

"We called the police, but Chase is the new commissioner and he's not arresting Nelle."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "_What_?"

"I thought Chase hated Nelle," Julian said.

"Plus, it's his _job_ to arrest her," Alexis said.

"I know." Drew set his hands on his hips. "He's acting strange too. And what's worse… did you hear who the other prisoner is that escaped Pentonville?"

"No. Who?" Sam asked.

"Dr. Cabot."

Alexis gasped.

"Jason and I think they did a procedure on Michael and Chase today," Drew continued. "They may or may not have done one on Nelle, or she's just joining in on it."

"Or she's just crazy enough to think Michael really wanted to marry her and give her his shares," Sam muttered.

"I wanted to talk to you though," Drew said. "I really think we need to work with Jason since we're the only patients that know the truth."

"Absolutely not!" Alexis cut in. "Sam, it's only going to mess with your mind again. You can't risk it."

Sam nodded. "I'm actually with Mom on this. I've been avoiding Jason and Elizabeth as much as possible. I mean, we run into them a lot, but I try not to talk to them. At least until Andre figures out how to restore our memories without destroying our new ones. I can't risk the mind mapping to push me to Jason again. I can't do that to the kids."

Drew nodded. "I can respect that. I'll work with Jason on the outside, then fill you guys in as much as possible."

"Daddy!" Scout ran in and crashed into Drew's arms.

"Hi Princess.

Lucas carried a tray with a teapot and teacups on it, Wiley at his side.

"Are you here for my tea party?" Scout asked.

"Uh…" Drew looked around. "If I'm welcome to, sure."

Sam nodded.

He kissed her cheek. "Count me in."

"Willow!" Scout ran over to her as she came down the stairs. She took her hand and dragged her over to the couch. "Sit with me."

"So, what kind would everyone like?" Lucas asked as he poured some hot water into a teacup.

"Chamomile for me," Alexis said.

"Me too," Willow agreed.

Sam squinted. "I'm not much of a tea drinker."

Alexis sighed.

"I'll just make some coffee. Do you want some too Dad?" Sam asked.

He nodded. "Please."

The front door swung open and Sonny and Carly walked in.

"Carly, shouldn't we have knocked?" Sonny asked.

Sam groaned. "Carly, what are you doing here?"

Carly glared at her. "_What are we doing here_? You're the one who texted Sonny and told him to come. I was afraid you were going to try stealing my husband again, so I came too!"

"Carly…" Sam said through gritted teeth. "Not in front of Scout and Wiley."

Julian scrunched his face. "You got a text from Sam too?"

"As did I." Jax and Josslyn walked in behind Sonny and Carly. "What's going on?"

"Uhhh…" Sam paused. "I'm not sure. What did the text say?"

"Just that you needed me and Josslyn to come over and that it was urgent," Jax said.

"I didn't send a text," Sam said.

"I sent the text." Nelle appeared at the doorway smiling and holding a folder with Michael at her side.

Josslyn facepalmed and whispers filled the room.

Sam groaned. "Scout, can you take Wiley upstairs?"

Scout whined, "But it's my tea party."

"Actually, I'd rather they stay," Nelle said. "And where's Danny?" She peeked around the room. "I thought he'd be here too. Scout, I don't really like tea. I'd rather have some Death Wish Coffee."

"What do you want Nelle?" Carly crossed her arms.

Nelle grinned. "Michael? Would you like to do the honours?"

"We're here to take Wiley," Michael said.

Willow's eyes grew wide. "You can't take Wiley!"

"Excuse me?" Lucas' mouth dropped and he scooped up Wiley off the couch. "I have full custody. And as long as you're with her you're not getting anywhere near him."

"Oh, yes we are," Nelle said and slipped out a piece of paper handing it to him. "The new DA worked it out. We're taking Wiley home."

Lucas skimmed the paper. "You can't be serious…" He handed it to Alexis. "Tell me it's not legit."

Alexis read it over and groaned. "I'm sorry Lucas, it's legit. They have temporary custody until you go to court."

"Who _is_ the new DA?" Julian asked.

"Alessandro Marchesi," Nelle said. "You may have heard of him."

Sam swallowed hard and everyone stared at Nelle.

"_Now_ you're taking custody of your son?" Carly set her hands on her hips and she furrowed her eyebrows at Michael. "_Now_? When you're with Nelle? Where was your support when I tried to get custody!?"

"Nelle, Jonah, and I are a family," Michael said in a robotic voice.

"Is this the reason you invited us here?" Carly shouted. "Just to gloat to me and Sonny that you're taking Wiley!?"

Nelle smiled.

"But why did you want me and Josslyn here?" Jax asked.

"That is the best part," Nelle said. "You see, I discovered last year that Carly wasn't the only child adopted in the Benson family. That's right. _I _was adopted too."

"Okay…" Drew raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with Jax?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" She locked eyes with Sam. "I am Sam's daughter."

Julian laughed. "This woman is insane. I wouldn't listen to a word she says."

"Scout," Sam said. "Please go upstairs to Danny."

"Oh, please don't send Scout away." Nelle knelt in front of Scout. "Guess what, Scout? You and me… We're sisters."

Scout's mouth dropped a little.

Drew walked over and scooped Scout up in his arms. "Come on, let's go see what your brother is up to." He glared at Nelle then carried Scout upstairs.

Sam crossed her arms.

"Okay, there is no way you're Sam's daughter," Alexis said, standing next to Sam. "Sam has two children, both of whom are upstairs. She had a baby years ago that didn't survive."

Nelle raised her hand. "That baby was me. Helena took me and gave me to the Benson family."

Sam breathed in deeply and clenched her jaw.

"This is insane…" Sonny said. "Jason held our baby. He confirmed she was dead."

"He was mistaken," Nelle said. "Because I was replaced with a dead baby. Much like how Jonah was replaced with a pathetic dead infant."

"_He was not pathetic_!" Willow shouted from where she sat.

"Yeah, and you were the one who replaced him!" Carly said.

"You look nothing like me or Sam," Sonny said.

"That's because I'm not your daughter," Nelle said and turned to Jax. "Jax is my father. Can't you see the resemblance? Helena just made Sam think that Sonny was my father."

Jax scrunched his face. "What?"

She turned to Josslyn next. "Think about it. My kidney saved you, Joss. That's because we're sisters."

Josslyn looked at her father.

She turned to Alexis next. "But Josslyn isn't the only family member I so generously saved out of the goodness of my heart." She placed a hand over her heart. "My stem cells saved my Aunt Kristina." She placed a hand on Sam's upper arm. "You must have felt our connection at Pentonville."

"You mean when you cut my stomach or my arms?" Sam finally said.

Alexis turned to Sam. "_Nelle_ was the one who did that?"

"Oh, Grandma dearest, I would never do something like that," Nelle said. "I was so sad when they moved you out of our cell before I could tell you I'm the little girl you carried for nine months."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Jax asked.

Nelle handed the folder to Sam. "It's all there. The adoption files, a DNA test to both you and…" she turned to Jax and smiled. "Dad."

Sam flipped through the pages and swallowed hard.

"You should have Spinelli look into this," Julian said.

Jax reached for the folder and looked through it. "It… It seems legit."

"Thank you!" Nelle grinned. "Now, it is getting late. We must get Jonah home." She reached her arms out for Wiley, but he clung to Lucas.

"You can't take him!" Willow shouted. "He belongs with Lucas. This is his home!"

Lucas looked to Alexis. "They can't take him, _right_? Tell me they can't take him!"

Alexis sighed. "I'm sorry, Lucas. If you put up a fight it'll only look bad on you. I'd advise to let them take him and I'll get right on it tomorrow to fix it."

Lucas groaned.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Drew said as he returned downstairs. "They'll be at Monica's and there's a lot of people there."

Lucas squeezed his eyes shut, then kissed Wiley's forehead. "I love you. Don't worry, Daddy and Grandma will fix this." He walked past Nelle and handed him to Michael. "Go with Daddy Michael."

Willow placed a hand over her mouth and started crying.

Wiley started screaming. "No Daddy! Daddy!" He kicked against Michael and tried to wiggle out of his arms. "Daddy!

Lucas pushed away some tears falling from his eyes.

Nelle smiled at Sam and then Jax. "Goodbye Mom and Dad." She walked to the door with Michael and a wailing Wiley. She turned back and smirked. "You'll be seeing me real soon." They left and closed the door behind them.

"Okay, what in the world was that?" Jax threw his head back.

"How can Nelle be my sister?" Josslyn said. "I didn't even know you had a relationship with Sam."

"There has to be some mistake," Julian said.

"I don't know about that!" Carly said. "She's a manipulative lying slut. It obviously runs in her mother's side of the family!"

Alexis wrapped an arm around Sam. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know what's worse," Sam said. "My baby dead or having her grow up to be Nelle… but if Nelle is my daughter… she needs some serious help."


	21. Chapter 21- A Broken Heart

Hi everyone, so the flashbacks/dreams technically aren't anti-Jasam, but I swear this is not a Jasam story, it's more about the baby. And he did help her a lot back then. I didn't mind early Jasam and it is what happened so…. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 21- A Broken Heart**

"_Emily thinks you might need a little more time before you decide anything," Jason said softly as Sam laid in the hospital bed._

_ "She's right…" Tears formed in her eyes, her hands on her belly. "Because I couldn't go through with it." _

_ Sam blinked and she was now standing with Jason and Sonny in a different hospital room. "What happened with the test?" Sam asked._

_ "I tampered with it," Jason said. "And I'm asking you to say that I'm the baby's father."_

_ Sam breathed in deeply. "You want me to lie and say I slept with you? Why?" She turned to Sonny. "And are you okay with this?"_

_ "No." Sonny stared at the floor. "But I don't see any other way."_

_ Everything flashed and Sam woke up in a hospital bed, Jason sitting with her. "Jason, where is she? Is she in the nursery? I wanna see her… please. Please… where is she?"_

_ "Sam, your baby died," Jason said barely above a whisper._

_ "Noo…" Sam burst into tears and Jason pulled her into his arms, but she punched his back. "Noooo." She let go and tried to climb out of bed. "No, I'm gonna find her."_

_ "Sam, please, you're supposed to stay in bed."_

_ "I'm gonna find her. Jason, please. You're lying for Sonny all right…"_

_ "Please…" Jason shouted. "Please don't!"_

_ "He told you to lie so he could take my baby. Please… please… don't let Sonny steal my baby, please…"_

_ The room faded and Sam was walking down the hallway to the hospital nursery… her baby's cries echoing off the walls. She reached the window and placed her hand against the glass, her baby's cries piercing her ears._

Her eyes shot open, she was back home in bed, her baby's pink blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Soft sobs came from down the hallway.

She slipped out of bed, clutching the pink blanket to her chest. She followed the cries to the bathroom, where the door was open and Willow twisted herself with the back of her shirt slightly up, revealing her Dawn of Day tattoo on her lower back in the reflection of the mirror.

"Willow?" Sam tapped on the door. "Are you okay?"

Willow let go of her top and pushed away her tears with the back of her hand. "I-I'm sorry. I hope I didn't wake you."

"You know, you can still get rid of the tattoo," Sam said.

Willow sighed. "I told myself that it was just a tattoo and that I'm free now… but it's not just a tattoo. It's a reminder that I'll never be free of him."

"I told you once before, I know of a plastic surgeon who can remove it. I'd still like to offer to pay for it."

"I don't know." Willow shook her head. "Because I also think I need to keep it."

"Why?"

"Because I deserve to be branded as Shiloh's."

"That's a terrible thing to say," Sam said.

"But it's not. I'm the reason my baby died. So, I'm just as bad as Shiloh was."

"It wasn't your fault that he died. Didn't he die from SIDS?"

She nodded. "Brad must have laid him on his stomach or something. If I didn't give him up, he'd still be alive."

"You don't know that. But Shiloh probably would have gotten his hands on him. You did the best for your baby that you could at the time."

"And now Wiley is with Nelle." Willow swallowed hard. "You probably think I'm crazy. Wiley's not really my son."

"You care for him and that matters. Lucas will get Wiley back."

"I hope so. I just want him to be safe and loved. But with Nelle… I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk about her…"

"No, it's okay," Sam said. "I don't think Wiley is safe with her. But if she is my daughter… I want to help her." She pressed the pink blanket to her cheek.

GHGHGH

At breakfast, Scout kept asking where Wiley was and when he'd come home. Lucas explained that Michael is his daddy too and that he'd be staying with him for a while. She also questioned why the strange lady said that they were sisters. Sam said she didn't know for sure, but she was going to find out. Danny was quiet like usual, eying Sam suspiciously as she talked about Nelle.

On her way to Kelly's to meet her mom and sisters, Spinelli called her. "Hey Spin, what's up?"

"I may have found a lead on Willow's birth parents."

"Oh?"

"There was a Marchesi child put up for adoption the year of Willow's birth."

Sam groaned. "Seriously?"

"It is unbeknownst as to which Marchesi is the parent of said child, only that Alessandro and Salvatore handled the adoption."

"So, Alessandro must have been a lawyer before if he's the DA now… Any information on Nelle?"

"Not quite… I will keep researching."

Sam slipped her phone away. When she walked into Kelly's Alexis, Kristina, and Molly already had a seat.

"Is it true that your daughter could be alive?" Molly cut to the chase.

Sam sighed. "Mom's never been subtle in relaying information…"

Alexis shrugged. "Sorry…"

Kristina wrapped her arms around herself. "Please tell me Nelle's not really your daughter…"

Sam sighed. "Spinelli's looking into it. I don't know for sure."

Molly scratched her chin. "Your daughter must be alive."

"Why do you say that?" Alexis asked.

"When you had Helena's mind map… she… or you… said something about Sam's daughter."

"But she was talking about Scout, wasn't she?" Kristina said.

"She never used Scout's name," Molly said.

"Did she say Emily?" Sam asked. "That's what she was calling her."

Molly shook her head. "She didn't use a name at all."

"Well, what did she say?" Alexis asked.

"She said that Sam's daughter's broken heart was a lie," Molly said.

"Yeah. But Helena was crazy," Kristina said. "Of course, she'd spew nonsense."

"Broken heart was a lie…" Sam repeated. "What does that mean?"

Molly shrugged. "I don't know."

Sam took a deep breath. "Andre better figure out how to restore our memories properly soon… I think I'll find out more. And I hate to say it, but maybe Jason will remember something too. But in the meantime, I'm going over to see Nelle."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alexis asked.

"If she is my daughter… then I need to see her," Sam said. "She needs help. And what if Helena messed with her mind too? Maybe she's not crazy after all."

"I don't know," Kristina said. "After everything she did to Michael…"

_Ding_. Kristina lifted her phone and gasped.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"Chase… he—he's… breaking up with me." Tears started falling down her cheeks.


	22. Chapter 22- What Nelle is Up To

**Chapter 22- What Nelle is Up To**

Molly gasped and reached for Kristina's phone. She read the text out loud: "Found someone else. We are over."

Alexis' mouth dropped slightly, and she rubbed Kristina's back as she cried. "How could he be so cold about it!"

"I don't know," Molly said. "But I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"I thought things were going so well," Kristina said.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Alexis asked.

She shook her head. "I'll go see him myself."

Sam sighed. "Drew and I think his mind may have been meddled with too."

"If that's true then I do need to see him," Kristina said.

GHGHGH

When Sam arrived at the Quartermaine Mansion, Monica was lathering sunscreen on Wiley.

"Auntie Sam!" He ran over and hugged her leg. "Go home now. See Daddy."

Sam knelt down to his level and stroked his hair. To think he could be her grandson… No way… She couldn't be a grandma, that sounded so old. "You're going to stay here with Daddy Michael for a little while."

"No! Daddy at home."

"I was going to take Wiley to the park," Monica said. "Nelle has recruited me for nanny duties."

Sam sighed. "Well at least he's in good hands. I'll be sure to tell Lucas."

"Come on, Wiley," Monica said. "Let's go to the park."

Wiley pouted.

"It's okay, Wiley," Sam said. "Go with Great-Grandma."

Monica took Wiley's hand and led him out the front door. Sam headed towards the living room and heard voices.

"You broke up with her, good," Nelle said. "Next step, you need to get custody of Violet."

"Elizabeth wants her too," Chase said.

"I don't care what Elizabeth wants. You are her uncle. Oh… while you're at it. Maybe you can get custody of Elizabeth's youngest son too. She's marrying a sociopath, surely you can get enough evidence against her."

"What about her two oldest?"

"Nah… they're too old by now."

Sam rubbed her temples, wanting to turn around and go home. But the vision of her baby's ultrasound fell before her eyes.

She took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

Nelle and Chase were sitting on the couch and Michael stood in a corner with his hands folded.

"Mom!" Nelle grinned and walked over and hugged her. "What a wonderful surprise."

"Yeah…" Sam said, feeling awkward in the hug. "Can I talk to you alone for a bit?"

Nelle frowned and crossed her arms. "You don't approve of Michael, do you? You're going to try to come between us!"

Sam groaned. "I didn't say that."

"Well, I don't feel safe talking to you without Michael here. Until I know what your intentions are."

Sam scrunched her face. "Okay…"

"Chase, you can leave though," Nelle said. "You need to start on the small task I've laid out for you."

Chase rose to his feet. "I'll get right on it." He walked out.

Nelle sat on the couch and patted the seat beside her. "Come sit, Mom."

Sam hesitantly sat beside her.

"What is it you wanted to talk about? You want to get to know me, right? You want to know about my likes and dislikes. Let me see…" She rubbed her chin. "I like being right. And I dislike Carly."

Sam sighed. "I guess we have one thing in common."

"Oooh, you like being right too?"

"No. I dislike Carly. Probably not to the degree you do though…"

She shook her head. "I'm so sick of her and her obnoxious family." She turned and smiled at Michael. "All except my devoted husband."

"Listen…" Sam said. "I'm willing to give this a shot… but I think you should go see Kevin."

The smile on Nelle's face faded and the glare she gave Sam sent shivers up her spine. "_MICHAEL! I no longer feel safe. Escort my mother from the premises_."

Sam gawked at her. "I'm just trying to help you."

Michael walked over and took Sam's arm.

"I don't need any help! You are a control freak just like Carly! Michael, get her out of my sight!"

"No need…" Sam tugged her arm away from him and walked out.

GHGHGH

Sam turned the knob on her parents' front door and screamed at what she saw. Her parents were half naked with their arms around each other on the couch. Sam whipped around and pressed her face against the door.

"Sorry—sorry Sam!" Alexis called out.

Julian sniggered.

"Not again…" Sam groaned.

"Just one more second…" Alexis said. "Sorry… okay we're good."

Sam slowly peeked and they were both fully clothed.

"Leo is at Lila's Kids… we thought we were alone," Alexis said.

"You don't have to explain… this is your home. I should have knocked."

Julian kept laughing.

"No, this is your home too, you don't ever need to knock!" Alexis panted heavily. "How did it go with Nelle?"

Sam groaned and collapsed on the couch. "Mom? Did you feel a connection with me before you found out I was your daughter?"

Julian crossed his arms.

Alexis sat beside her. "Yeah, I did. I didn't realize it at the time, but yeah."

"In what ways?"

"Well, I felt an urge to help you, like when I got you those abuse pamphlets. I just convinced myself that it was because I owed you for what happened with Danny and your baby. But it was more than that."

"And what about when you did find out?"

"I did feel a connection, yes. I didn't need a DNA test because deep down inside I knew it was you. Even through all the mess."

"Because I don't feel that with Nelle, whatsoever. I suggested she talk to Kevin and she went ballistic. I don't feel the slightest compelled to keep helping her. In fact, she disgusts me."

"Then maybe she's not your daughter," Julian said. "I think you should just stay away from her."

"But what if she is?"

"Okay, just take a step back then," Alexis said. "Wait until Spinelli can confirm or deny the evidence Nelle gave you. If he proves she's lying, then you're safe. If, however, he finds out she's telling the truth… We'll help you help her."

GHGHGH

With a few more hours until Danny and Scout would be finished their day at Lila's Kids, Sam went home and plopped herself face down on the couch groaning. She wanted more than almost anything for it to be a lie. For Nelle not to be that sweet baby girl who grew inside her. But more than that, she wanted her baby to be alive and well. Someone she would feel that same connection her own mother felt towards her.

The door opened and Willow leaned against the wall crying. Sam pushed some hair out of her own eyes and sat up on the couch.

"Willow? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't know anyone was home." She wiped away her tears quickly and walked into the living room.

"Did something happen?" Sam asked.

"It's just my mother… Harmony… she came to see me at work."

"What did she say?"

She sat on the chair next to the couch. "She heard I broke up with Michael and she wants me to go live with her."

Sam felt her heart sink. "And how do you feel about that?"

"At first I was contemplating it, but then she showed me some brochures for a New Age-type group she's just joined in town."

Sam sighed.

"Apparently it's new and they don't have a lot of members. She's all gung-ho about their leader. Reminds me of how she was with Shiloh."

"What did you say to her?"

"I said I wasn't interested. She grabbed my arm tightly and insisted I join."

"Willow, that's awful. Would you like me to talk to her?" Sam offered.

She shrugged. "Thanks, but it's okay. I took the pamphlets."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Are you thinking of joining?"

"I don't want to. I just want to feel close to my mom again."

"Were you close before Dawn of Day?"

"Sort of… not really. She moved us around a lot chasing spiritual groups. But at least she was more present before Shiloh." Willow rubbed her hands against her thighs. "I'm going to go to my room for a bit. I kind of need to be alone with my thoughts." She rose and headed upstairs.

Sam clenched her hands into fists, then pulled out her phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Harmony, this is Sam McCall. I'd like to meet you for coffee."


	23. Chapter 23- Precious Souls

**Chapter 23- Precious Souls**

Sam headed over to Kelly's to meet Harmony for some coffee. Drew wanted to pick up Danny and Scout from Lila's Kids to take them out for dinner, so Sam didn't need to rush.

As she neared closer, Harmony stood rubbing a crying Sasha's back and handed her a pamphlet. A man in a suit stood with his back to Sam.

"I'm so sorry that Jason did that to you," Harmony said softly. "The Almighty V has free housing for all. We can lead you to him. You don't ever have to be alone again."

Sam walked over to them. "The Almighty V?" She finally faced the man, handlebar mustache above his upper lip. She groaned. "Francesco Marchesi…"

He grinned.

"Oh, you know Francesco?" Harmony smiled. "He's a messenger of the Great and Almighty V."

Sam scrunched her face. "A _messenger_? You've got to be kidding me."

Francesco smoothed out his mustache with his index finger and thumb. "Only few have seen the Wonderful V. He is the answer. He will provide peace for all of Port Charles."

Sam shook her head. "Sasha, you can not fall for this. They are not looking out for your best interest."

"But Jason kicked Sasha out of his penthouse," Harmony said. "She's alone and pregnant."

Sam sighed and looked over when Elizabeth and Cameron walked into Kelly's but turned her attention to Sasha.

"Well, technically he offered to buy me my own place," Sasha said pushing tears off her cheek with her thumb. "But it felt that way… And I don't want to accept his handouts."

"Sasha, they are taking advantage of you when you are in a very vulnerable place," Sam said.

"We are simply lending a hand to a girl that the world has let down," Francesco said. "We can offer more than the world can offer. Hope. Peace. A Family. Order."

Sasha swallowed hard and lowered her gaze. "I—I need to think about this…" She took off, carrying the pamphlets with her.

"Do you have children, my love?" Francesco asked Sam.

Sam glared at him. "You only kidnapped them a couple times…"

He handed her a pamphlet. The cover said _A Light for the Children of V-Town with our new Children's Leader Nelle Quartermaine_. "We have excellent children's programs."

"Nelle?" Sam laughed. "No chance in Hell. And V-Town? Who do you think you are, Jim Jones?"

The door to Kelly's opened and out walked a boy around Danny's age and another boy slightly younger, both with curly dark hair and carrying milkshakes.

"Father?" the older boy spoke. "Is it time to go now?"

"Almost." Francesco wrapped his arms around them. "I'd like to introduce you to a very beautiful lady. These are my children, Luca and Rafaele."

Harmony smiled warmly at them. "Such precious souls."

"They will be attending any and all of our children's programs," Francesco continued. "Perhaps they could befriend your little ones."

"I hope these _precious souls_ are able to escape your clutches somehow!" Sam ripped up the pamphlet and hurled it at Francesco's face.

Francesco smiled. "Come along, children. The pretty lady needs time to be in the correct state of mind." He walked away with his children.

"Please…" Harmony walked to the door and opened it. "Let me buy you a coffee."

Sam rolled her eyes and walked in.

"Okay, so Aiden and Violet are with Uncle Steve, and Jake is with Jason," Elizabeth said as they walked by. "How come you wanted to come to Kelly's?"

Cam shrugged. "Just for some one on one time, especially since Ric is out of town right now."

Sam and Harmony took a table at the back.

"You really should come to our next meeting," Harmony said.

"_You_ really should get out before you get too deep again," Sam corrected. "Willow came home in tears today!"

Harmony cleared her throat. "Francesco is nothing like Shiloh. I told Willow that. And I appreciate you giving her a place to stay, but I'm her mother. That's my job."

"It's your job to protect her, not hand her over to cult leaders!"

"V-Town is not a cult," Harmony said. "It's a community. A family."

"That's what you said about Dawn of Day."

"This is different," Harmony said. "The All-Powerful V is going to bring this town together in love and unity."

"You can not trust the Marchesis. They are mobsters."

Harmony raised an eyebrow. "You were married to a mobster. The Marchesis have turned from their ways since coming to know the Amazing V."

"They kidnapped my children. They bombed my ex-husband's car. One of the kids shot my father in the head. Then he caused a car accident killing two people and injuring a child."

Harmony shifted awkwardly in her chair.

"Alessandro killed the police commissioner and probably the mayor and the DA. They are involved in a Cassadine mind mapping plan to take over Port Charles. Do not hand Willow over to them or you're going to answer to me."

"Is that a threat, Ms. McCall?"

"Oh, it's not a threat, it's a promise."

"Does that mean you're going to pretend to join just to bring everyone down like you did with Shiloh?" Harmony asked.

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "No. I won't do that to my kids again. But just because I won't go in on the offense, doesn't mean I won't be on the defense if necessary." She seized her purse and walked into the bathroom.

Sam whipped her phone out and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Alexis' muffled voice came through the other end.

"Mom, I'm so infuriated!"

"What happened?"

"The Marchesis are starting a cult."

Alexis groaned. "Where does this all stop?"

"It's ridiculous! They're going at all angles to get everyone under their control. And guess who they've recruited already?"

"Who?"

"Harmony and Nelle."

"Why does that surprise me?"

"Harmony's already trying to recruit Willow and Sasha. And Francesco tried with me."

"Please tell me—"

"I didn't give in, don't worry," Sam said. "And I'm not going to take them head on again, unless of course if it comes down to defending my kids."

"Good. I should hope not."

"But I'm really worried about Krissy. I'm sure she's near the top of Harmony's recruitment list. And after her breakup with Chase…"

Alexis sighed. "That leaves her in a very vulnerable place. I'll talk to her."

Sam slipped her phone away. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Harmony was gone. Jason and Jake were standing next to Elizabeth and Cameron's table, when suddenly…

Cam yelled, "_Now_!"

Trina darted out from behind the counter and she, Cam, and Jake dashed outside, locking the door behind them. They laughed through the window and waved at Jason and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth groaned. "Cameron! Jake!" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jason." She walked over to the door. "Unlock this right now!"

But Cameron, Jake, and Trina took off in the opposite direction.

Sam sighed. Of course she'd be stuck in here with them…

"Cameron!"

Jason frowned. "I think this is my fault."

Elizabeth turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"I mentioned to the boys I wanted to talk to you without Ric present. But I didn't mean like this."

"Jason… if you're going to go on about Ric again, I don't want to hear it."

"But you have to understand. You're a victim of mind control. I was too."

She shook her head. "We've been over this. I have not been brainwashed. You are not Cameron's father and we were only together one night, when we conceived Jake."

"That's not true."

"Look, maybe you're feeling guilty about not being there for Jake all these years, but you need to accept that Ric is going to be his stepfather."

"Cameron told me he tried to hurt him."

Elizabeth stared at him. "Ric wouldn't do that. He loves the boys."

Jason sighed. "It's Valentin, Peter, and the Marchesis. They're trying to bring Port Charles under submission. They hypnotized you to want to marry Ric."

"Jason, do you have any idea how crazy you sound right now?"

Sam cleared her throat making her presence known. "He's telling the truth."

"Sam, I didn't know you were here," Elizabeth said. "Why are you agreeing with him though? He's the love of your life."

Sam sighed. "He's not. I know he's telling the truth because my mind was messed with too. They exchanged some of my memories for yours."

Elizabeth scrunched her face. "Say this were true, why is it that you both know all this, but I don't?"

"Because at the last procedure my dad arrived before they got around to erasing our memories of it," Sam said.

"They only got to you, Sonny, Carly, and Alexis," Jason said. "Though Andre restored Alexis' memory of it."

Elizabeth took a deep breath when they heard a clicking sound at the door. Ric stood there fuming with Cameron and Jake as Trina unlocked the door.

Ric pushed the door open. "Cameron's at it again. He sent me a fake email from a client to meet her in Beechers Corners this morning. It wasn't until I arrived and waited for over an hour that I re-read the email and realized."

"Yeah! Anything to separate you from Mom's hip for five seconds!" Cameron said.

"Cameron, that's enough," Elizabeth said. "All of you. You need to accept that I love Ric and he is good for us." She slipped her arm around his waist. "Let's go home to Aiden and Violet."


	24. Chapter 24- Forgiveness

**Happy reading! Don't forget to review ;)**

**Chapter 24- Forgiveness**

It was a good time for Sam to have family therapy with Julian and Alexis since Kevin was taking a leave of absence to mourn for Laura and help Spencer through it. Alexis had offered to help with Spencer in any way that she could, but Spencer would still live with Kevin at least until they found Nikolas.

But Sam was dreading the family therapy. She'd been able to confide more in her mother recently, but she knew this would re-open old wounds and she hated having her parents see her in such a vulnerable place.

Danny and Scout walked off with Lainey while Sam and her parents went to Dr. Dostal's office.

Four chairs were set up facing each other. Sam took a seat across from Dr. Dostal while Julian and Alexis faced each other.

"All right." Dr. Dostal wrote something on her notepad. "Alexis, would you like to tell Julian and Sam why we're here?"

Alexis' cheeks went pink. "Uh… I thought you were going to."

"I think it would be better coming from you."

Alexis sighed and lowered her gaze. "Because I'm carrying around a lot of guilt."

"Look at Julian and Sam in the eyes when you tell them that," Dr. Dostal said.

She cleared her throat and locked eyes with Sam, then with Julian. "We're here because I'm carrying a lot of guilt."

Julian scrunched his face. "Why?"

Alexis paused for a moment, then said, "Because I was so bitter to you after you hurt us, but I now understand it because I went through the same thing."

"But we already discussed this," Julian said. "You told me what was going on. You even apologized for not understanding before."

"You're right." Alexis jumped to her feet. "Well, I got that off my chest, let's call it a night."

"Alexis…" Dr. Dostal tilted her head. "That's not why you feel guilty."

Alexis groaned. "Do I have to?"

"You don't have to do anything. But it would be extremely beneficial to your relationships with your husband and daughter."

She slowly sat down once more. "I—uh… I feel guilty for giving Sam away."

Sam stared at her lap.

"But you were sixteen and had no help," Julian said. "If anything, I should feel guilty."

"Why should you feel guilty, Julian?" Dr. Dostal asked.

"I didn't ask for Alexis' number or give her mine. I slept with her and just moved on. Sort of…"

"What do you mean, sort of?" Dr. Dostal asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly just move on. I felt a connection to Alexis, and I went back to the bar the next night to find her."

Alexis gasped. "You did?"

He nodded.

"I wanted to go back too, but I was too scared," Alexis said. "On one hand, I thought you'd reject me and on the other I thought I imagined it all."

Sam scrunched her face. "How could you think you imagined it?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "This is the same girl who didn't realize she was pregnant for nine months." She sighed. "If I just went back, we could have been together. We could have stood up to my father or run away together. We could have raised Sam together."

Sam cleared her throat. "But then Danny wouldn't have been my brother."

"And I wouldn't have met Cheryl," Julian said.

Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"What I mean is if I didn't meet Cheryl then Lucas wouldn't exist," Julian said.

"Okay, let's focus on that for a moment," Dr. Dostal said. "If you were able to raise Sam together, that would mean Sam would never have known Danny, and Lucas wouldn't be here. Do you think sacrificing Danny and Lucas would have been worth it?"

"No," Sam said right away. "I loved Danny. And now I love Lucas."

Julian smiled slightly. "Yeah, a life without Lucas… I don't even want to think about that."

"But how do we know that we still wouldn't have met Danny, and that Julian might have still had Lucas?" Alexis said. "I'm sorry, but what Sam went through at the hands of Cody McCall with no one there to protect her… It was my job to protect her and I wasn't there."

Tears sprang to Sam's eyes, but she shook her head. "It was worth it. Because Danny needed someone other than Cody and Evelyn. He needed someone to love him. Plus, if you and Dad were together all this time, Krissy, Molly, or Leo might not exist either."

"Sam, are you angry at your mother for giving you away?" Dr. Dostal asked.

Sam shook her head. "No. I was for a long time, but not anymore."

Alexis pushed some tears away with the back of her hand.

Sam pulled her chair closer to Alexis' and squeezed her hand. "It's okay, Mom. I understand now. And I forgive you."

"Julian? Are you angry at Alexis for giving Sam up?" Dr. Dostal asked.

"No," Julian said. "I never was."

"Alexis," Dr. Dostal continued. "Both Julian and Sam have forgiven you. Now you just need to forgive yourself."

GHGHGH

As Sam, Julian, and Alexis left Dr. Dostal's office, Andre Maddox walked over to them.

"Sam… I've been trying to call you," Andre said.

"I was just in a session," Sam said. "How come?"

"I need to meet with you, Drew, and Jason. They're already in my office."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Okay…" She turned to her parents. "You guys mind taking the kids for ice cream and take them home after?"

"Sure," Julian said. "Have to pick up Leo anyway."

Sam followed Andre to his office and Drew and Jason were already sitting in front of his desk. Drew rose and pulled over another chair for Sam.

She sat down. "Thanks."

Andre took his own seat and looked at them intently. "I've figured out how to restore memories, erase false memories, and retain new memories."

Sam exhaled deeply. "Thank goodness."

"Will there be any side effects?" Drew asked.

"I don't anticipate any," Andre said. "Other than you might be a little confused and overwhelmed at first."

"When can we do it?" Jason asked.

"Well, I'd like to start with you first, Jason. Tomorrow if you'd like."

Jason nodded. "That is fine."

"Drew should be last. His is the most intensive. Jason should be the simplest, because unlike Sam, we're not aware of him having someone else's memories only false memories."

"How soon can you do mine?" Sam asked.

"I'd like to wait at least a few weeks so I can monitor Jason," Andre said. "To be sure there's no side effects."

Sam sighed. "Okay. It'll be a long few weeks, but I can handle that."

"And if Elizabeth, Sonny, or Carly are interested, they can have a procedure done as well."

Jason shook his head. "None of them believe that their minds have been meddled with. Carly is angry that I've been avoiding her, so that doesn't help when I try to tell her. But if I spend too much time with her or Sonny, the mind control will likely take over."

"Then it's been wise that you avoid them," Andre said. "Perhaps after you have a procedure, you'll be able to convince them otherwise."

GHGHGH

"That's great, honey," Alexis' muffled voice said through the phone. "Then you'll be able to decipher your own feelings from Elizabeth's feelings."

"Yeah. I just wish it would be sooner."

"Well, remember, good things come to those who wait."

"I guess," Sam said. "Anyway, Jason's procedure is tomorrow. I probably shouldn't badger him right after it, but maybe a day or two after I was wondering if you'd go with me to see him."

Alexis sighed. "Why do you want to see him?"

"To find out if he remembers something new on the day my daughter was born. I'm still leery that if I'm around him too much the mind mapping will take over. That's why I'd like you to come with me and be a buffer."

"I'll do anything you need me to do."

"Thanks. It's time I find out if my daughter is truly alive. And she better not be Nelle."


	25. Chapter 25- Sorry is the Hardest Word

Hi everyone, this is a very short chapter. The next one is Ric and Liz's wedding and should be longer. This one kind of leads up to it.

And I apologize I didn't address that I've aged up Sam's daughter (whomever she may be). I had planned to have Sam tell Kristina that her daughter wasn't much younger than her and have her state her age and talk about how her stem cells saved her when they were at Kelly's with Alexis and Molly, but I forgot. I still might have that conversation at some point. But I apologize for any confusion.

I don't recall them stating Nelle, Willow, or Sasha's ages on the show, but if they did, I have changed it. I remember Willow saying that Harmony got her involved in DOD when she was a teenager, so I've estimated 21. I apologize if they did state otherwise on the show, but for the purposes of my story she's 21. I will address her schooling in a later chapter.

I've listed the kids/teens ages in the past and if I've changed any of their ages, like Jake who I aged up so he's older than Danny. But I haven't listed the adults, so I'll do so now. Most I think are the same as the show, others no. I'll also include Danny and Scout's ages again to compare with Sam's other daughter. Hers and Danny's age ranges are the same as they would be on the show 8 ½ years. Danny and Scout's age ranges aren't accurate though as they should be five years apart but are now eight, but that's how they look on the show to me now. Honestly, Sorasing is crazy messed up, but this is the soap opera universe and Soras rules do apply, but I'll try to keep them consistent here on out. So, this list is how old they are in my story.

Julian- 59

Alexis- 56

Sonny- 50

Jax- 48

Alessandro/Francesco- 47

Ric- 46

Carly- 46

Drew/Jason- 43

Sam- 40

Elizabeth- 38

Lucas- 32

Michael- 27

Chase- 27

Kristina- 26

Morgan- 24

Nelle- 21

Willow- 21

Sasha- 21

Sam's daughter- 21

Molly- 20

Danny- 13

Scout- 4

**Chapter 25- Sorry is the Hardest Word**

Sam stuffed a folder into the file cabinet and plopped down at her desk. Julian and Curtis were out on a stake out (Curtis had finally returned to work) and Spinelli was taking the day off to spend with Maxie and the kids. Danny and Scout were spending the day with Drew. Another hour and the day would be over.

Sam pulled up her laptop when the door opened, and Jason walked in. Her chest went heavy.

"Hi," he said, tucking his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Hi," Sam said skeptically.

"I hope you don't mind me coming here. I didn't want to scare Scout, so I thought this would be better."

"Wasn't your procedure today?"

He nodded. "This morning. That's why I'm here. I was at Monica's, then I stopped to see Elizabeth and the boys."

"And why did you want to see me?"

"To apologize."

Sam stared at her lap, then locked eyes with him. "For?"

"For leading you on through the years. For giving you scraps. For hurting Danny and Scout. And for hurting you."

She cleared her throat. "Did the procedure work?"

"It did. I remember everything. Even before my original accident."

Her eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yeah. I also apologized to Monica. For pushing her and Alan away. She's just relieved that I remember her raising me."

"I'm happy for both of you."

"But I'm sorry that you were used. And I'm sorry I couldn't give you more."

She shook her head. "You don't have to."

"But I love Elizabeth and I have to be honest about that. I do care about you though, and I did love you a long time ago. I don't want to see you hurt."

She lowered her gaze. "I'm just confused right now. But I have my kids. My family. Spin, Maxie. And when I get my memories back, I should be less confused. You don't have to worry."

"I hope one day I can have a relationship with Danny and Scout as their uncle, if that's something they want. I do love them."

"I know you do. But I don't know… we'll have to see."

"There's one other thing though."

She looked up at him.

"Your daughter. Lila."

She sat up straighter. "You remember something, don't you?"

"She didn't die."

Goosebumps prickled her arms. "You're sure?"

"You even held her. She looked like you. My other memory of her wasn't quite accurate. She didn't have curly hair like Sonny, it was straighter."

"But was it still brown?"

He nodded.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Helena and Faison showed up. Sonny and I tried to fight them off, but they stuck some sort of needles in our necks. We woke up in some clinic. Helena said they gave the baby away."

"To whom?"

"I'm sorry. That's all I remember."

She exhaled deeply. "But she survived."

GHGHGH

"And he said she had straight brown hair," Sam said through the phone as she settled on the couch at home. "That has to be a sign that it's not Nelle."

"Well," Alexis' muffled voice came through. "I'm not saying it's Nelle, but babies' hair colour change sometimes. Both Danny's and Scout's did."

Sam groaned. "I know."

"Anyway," Alexis said. "Are you going to Ric and Elizabeth's wedding? Molly said you haven't gotten back to her yet, but she really wants all of us there."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I better. Danny wants to go to hang out with Jake, and when Scout heard she pleaded to come too to see Aiden. And Lucas is going anyway since he's friends with Elizabeth."

Sam slipped her phone away when Drew, Danny, and Scout arrived home.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Scout ran over and hugged her. "We went mini-golfing and Danny got a hole in one!"

"He sure did." Drew ruffled his hair. "Won the game too."

Danny's cheeks turned pink.

"That's great," Sam said. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Can I go to my room now?" Danny asked.

Sam sighed. "I guess that's okay. You did have a long day."

He zoomed up the stairs.

"Can Daddy come to Aiden's Mommy's wedding?" Scout asked.

"Uh…"

"I was actually going to ask if you'd like to go together," Drew said.

Sam cleared her throat. "Mommy's not too sure. I'm thinking I should wait until I'm thinking clearer."

"It doesn't have to be a date," Drew said. "Just as co-parents. Friends. We can go as a family."

Sam smiled. "When you put it that way… I think it would be fun."


	26. Chapter 26- The Missing Groomsman

Hi everyone, this chapter and the next are dedicated to Chrissyfan, I hope you like it!

**Chapter 26- The Missing Groomsman**

Watching one of the men she despised most get married disgusted Sam to even think about, but now that Drew was going a little spirit inside her was jumping for joy. But it was for the kids. It would be a family moment, that's all. She needed to get her memories and her own feelings under control before she could even go there.

Lucas and Willow joined Patrick, Terry, Epiphany, Felix, Brad, Amy, and the other staff from GH on the left side of the church. He sat next to Epiphany but kept looking over at Felix and Brad, but then would lower his gaze.

Audrey was sitting in the front row with a walker on one side of her and on the other side sat Jake.

On the right side, Carly sat in the front with TJ and Josslyn. Behind her, Julian, Alexis, Kristina and Leo sat. Drew, Sam, Danny, and Scout (wearing dress pants and a pretty top) sat behind them, but Danny quickly turned to Sam.

"Can I sit with Jake, please?" he asked.

"Sure," Sam said.

"Can I go too?" Leo asked Julian and Alexis. "Please, pretty please."

Julian shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Danny and Leo hastened to the front row on the left side and sat down with Jake.

"So, what do you guys think of this freak show so far?" Julian asked.

Alexis smacked his arm. "Julian!"

Kristina shrugged. "Molly seems happy. I don't really care one way or the other though."

Scout tugged on Sam's blue dress. "Wh-wh-why are you all wearing dresses?"

"Because it's a wedding, sweetie," Sam said. "We wanted to dress up."

"But the older boy will take your dress."

Sam sighed.

Drew cleared his throat. "What that boy did was wrong. But he wasn't after just any dress. The dress you were wearing was very old and had something attached to it that he wanted."

"But Grandma gave it to me."

"Grandma didn't realize what was in the dress, Cookie," Alexis said. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Scout shook her head and crossed her arms pouting. "I don't want no dress. I have no dress."

Sam wrapped an arm around her. "You don't have to wear a dress if you don't want to." She smiled sadly at Drew.

Soon, the music started, and Ric and Sonny, both in black and white suits, took their positions up at the front with the priest.

"That's weird," Alexis said, turning around slightly in the pew.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"Molly said Cameron was going to be a groomsman."

Sam turned her attention to the back. Aiden, looking adorable in a suit with a black bowtie, stepped forward with Violet in a puffy lavender dress.

"Violet has a dress!" Scout buried her face into Sam's side and clung to her. "Violet has a dress!"

"It's okay," Sam whispered. "She's safe. Just like you at Molly's wedding. Look."

Scout peeked but buried her face again and started crying.

Violet dropped flower petals along the aisle as she and Aiden walked up to the front. Aiden stood beside Sonny, and Violet sat with Audrey.

Next, Molly walked up solo, in a slimming purple dress, carrying a pretty bouquet. Sam smiled at her as she walked up to the left side of the front of the church.

Sam turned to the back of the church once more as Robin appeared in a matching purple dress to Molly's. She walked up and stood next to Molly.

Everyone rose as Steve walked in with Elizabeth wearing a lacy white dress and a veil hanging from her long wavy hair. They slowly made their way to the front, but Elizabeth paused.

"Where's Cameron?" She looked at Ric.

"He was vomiting this morning," Ric said. "Said there was a flu bug going around at Lila's Kids."

Josslyn turned to her mother and Sam caught her scrunching her face.

"Well, maybe we should wait until he's well," Elizabeth said.

Ric shook his head. "He said we should go on without him."

"I don't know," Elizabeth said. "I want all my boys here."

"He said he didn't want to ruin your special day." He reached for her hands and led her up to the priest. "Come."

Steve sat next to Audrey.

Elizabeth shrugged and handed her bouquet to Robin. She turned to Ric and they joined hands. She smiled at him.

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Richard Lansing and Elizabeth Webber an important moment in their lives," the priest said. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one."

Sam moaned, but smiled a little, when Scout let go of her. She climbed onto Drew's lap so she could see a little better.

"Aiden's mommy really pretty," Scout said. "Auntie Molly too."

"Now, Richard," the priest continued. "Do you take Elizabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Ric smiled. "I do."

Molly smiled over at her dad.

"Anddo you Elizabeth, take Richard to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth when the doors at the back swung open and Jason stood there awkwardly. He slowly walked in but stayed at the back. "I… I object."

Gasps and whispers spread around the sanctuary. Elizabeth and Ric turned. Elizabeth's mouth was slightly agape.

Jason's eyes were locked on Elizabeth, but Ric was glaring at Jason.


	27. Chapter 27- A Non-Wedding

**Chapter 27- A Non-Wedding**

Whispers continued around the sanctuary as Jason and Elizabeth stared at each other. Sam placed a hand on her forehead. It felt like this awkward moment was never going to end.

"Jason, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing!?" Carly stormed towards him fuming.

Scout's mouth dropped slightly. "She said a bad word."

"The only time you come to see me anymore is to go on about this stupid mind mapping delusion!" Carly stopped halfway down the aisle. "And now you stop Elizabeth's… of _all people's… _wedding! You really need to get your head checked!"

"Jason, please leave," Ric said. "Or I'll have you escorted out."

"And you're supposed to be working for Sonny," Carly continued. "But you won't answer his calls either!"

"I—I can't work for Sonny anymore," Jason said.

Everyone in the sanctuary gasped.

"Excuse me?" Carly crossed her arms. "You can't quit."

"I'll talk to Sonny about this later." He turned back to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth… Can we go somewhere to talk?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it here."

Ric scrunched his face. "You're going to let him ruin our wedding?"

"I'll hear him out."

Jason took a deep breath and walked awkwardly past Carly to the front of the church. "I don't think you should marry Ric."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "And why not?"

"Because—"

"Because of this stupid mind mapping nonsense!?" Carly hastened over to them.

"Yes," Jason said.

"We've been over this, Jason," Elizabeth said.

"I believe Ric is going to hurt you."

Ric laughed. "I would never hurt Elizabeth."

Elizabeth squinted her eyes. "Why do you care so much?"

Jason paused.

"He doesn't care about you one bit!" Carly cut in. "Something is fuddling up his head right now! If he's not going to be with Sam, then he has to be with Sasha!"

Elizabeth clenched her jaw. "I didn't ask you, Carly. I'm asking Jason." She turned back to him. "Why do you care so much?"

Jason swallowed hard and stepped a little closer. "Because I'm in love with you. I always have been."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped slightly. Carly furrowed her eyebrows.

Sam lowered her gaze. She wanted more than anything to get up and leave. But that would just draw attention to her. She looked up and Drew gave her a sad smile.

"That's awfully convenient isn't it?" Ric said. "You haven't been together in years and you choose today of all days to admit that to her?"

"Wait…" Elizabeth scrunched her face. "Haven't been together in years… so we were together? Not just the night we conceived Jake?"

Carly shook her head. "Nope. It was only the one night. Tell her Jason."

"We were together, not just that night," Jason said.

Carly groaned.

"You can ask around town," Jason said. "They'll confirm it. But Sonny, Carly, and Sam don't remember, just like you don't. But what if the lesson we need to learn is that we keep coming back into each other's lives for a reason… you said that."

Elizabeth swallowed hard.

Carly grabbed his arm. "Jason, let's go. I'm taking you to GH."

"No," Jason said.

"Elizabeth…" Ric said. "Please. Let's get married."

Elizabeth looked between Ric and Jason.

Steve walked over to them. "Elizabeth. This is about what you want. If you want to marry Ric, then marry him."

"I—I think I need time to think," she said.

Ric set his hands on his hips, stared at the ceiling, and sighed.

"Cameron not being here was a sign. I need to take a step back."

"What? Cameron's not here?" Jason asked.

"He has the flu," Elizabeth said. "He was throwing up today."

"And did you see him throwing up?"

She shook her head. "The boys were coming with Ric. Violet and I stayed at Gram's last night."

Jason set his hands on his hips. "Did you do something to him?"

Ric scrunched his face. "What? No!"

Molly joined them next. "You wouldn't hurt Cameron, would you Dad?"

"Of course not." He wrapped an arm around Molly. "You see… Jason has always hated me. That's what this is about. He's making all of this up about him and Elizabeth to hurt me."

"He's not doing it to hurt you, he's doing it because his head is mixed up!" Carly shouted.

"Where'th Jake?"

Everyone turned at the sound of Violet's voice. Sam jumped up when she noticed Jake, Danny, and Leo gone.

Elizabeth rushed over to Violet and Audrey. "Did anyone see Jake leave?"

Sam lifted Scout and handed her to Kristina. "Stay with Auntie Krissy."

"Okay, you guys check the grounds," Julian said to Drew and Sam. "Lex and I will check downstairs."

"Wait," Elizabeth said. "Jake must have heard us about Cameron. I bet he went to find him."

"Find him?" Ric said. "He's home on the couch."

"And Danny likely wanted to trail along," Sam said.

"And Leo always wants to do whatever Danny does," Julian said.

"Then they're probably at my place," Liz said.

"Well, let's go find them," Alexis said.

Ric groaned.

"Steve," Elizabeth said. "Can you—?"

"I'll keep an eye on Aiden and Violet, no worries," Steve said.

GHGHGH

When Sam, Drew, Alexis, Julian, Elizabeth, Jason, and Ric arrived at Elizabeth's house, the door was off its hinges.

Jake hurled a cell phone on the floor. "Nobody's answering their phones!"

Leo was sitting on the couch and sighed, but then looked over at everyone and his face lit up. "Dad! Lexie! I knew you'd come!"

Sam's heart sank. "Where's Danny?"

Leo frowned. "He only went because she said she'd take him to Cameron."

"She wouldn't take me with them," Jake said. "I wanted to go too."

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wanted to make sure Cam was okay," Jake said. "Danny and Leo wanted to come too."

"I'm sorry Dad," Leo said. "I just wanted to be part of the adventure this time."

Julian sat beside him and rubbed his back. "It's okay, son."

"Just tell one of us next time," Alexis added.

"Do you know where Cam and Danny are?" Drew asked.

"No," Jake said. "When we got home the door was down and Cam was gone. She just wanted Danny to go with her. She said they needed to bond or something. He didn't want to go."

"Who is _she_?" Sam asked.

"Michael's crazy ex," Jake said. "Though I think they're back together? Her name is Nelle."

Sam smacked herself in the forehead.


	28. Chapter 28- Frozen

**Chapter 28- Frozen**

The Quartermaine Mansion was eerily quiet. The only sounds came from the kitchen. Julian joined Sam, Drew, Elizabeth, Jason, and Ric in the hunt for Nelle while Alexis took Jake and Leo home with her.

Sam and Elizabeth gently pushed the kitchen door open and peeked inside. Danny was sitting on the counter with Wiley in his lap looking up at Nelle, then narrowing his eyes in on the large walk-in freezer beside him.

Nelle fixed the tie on her apron, then pulled her hair up in a ponytail. "Thank God that awful Monica and Ned are gone for the day. And Michael, Chase, and Morgan are getting our potato chips. Gives me some time with my favourite brother." She stroked Danny's cheek and he flinched.

_Ding_!

Nelle squealed in delight and turned to open the oven door. "Our dessert is ready! Then we can cook the main course once it's frozen enough."

Danny's eyes grew wide and he hopped off the counter setting Wiley on the floor. He hastened to the freezer and tried to pull it open.

Nelle pulled out a tray of cookies and sniffed it. "Ah. Chocolate chip my fav—What do you think you're doing!" She slammed the tray of cookies on the floor and charged over to Danny and grabbed his wrist pulling him away from the freezer.

"_Get your hands off my son_!" Sam pushed the door open slamming it against the wall.

"Mom." Nelle smiled sweetly. "Are you to join us for our special meal?" Her smile faded and she clenched her jaw. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"Are you okay, Danny?" Sam cupped his face in her hands.

Wiley hugged Sam's leg. "Home now. Home Auntie."

"I would never hurt my baby brother," Nelle said. "Unlike our mother I care about his well-being."

"Where's Cameron?" Elizabeth asked.

Nelle shrugged. "How should I know?"

Danny pulled away from Sam. "Cam's in the freezer! Get him out! Please!"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. "_What_?"

Jason and Drew rushed past Nelle and pried the freezer door open. Julian pulled his phone out and pressed it to his ear.

Nelle pulled on Jason's arm. "Stop it! Our meal isn't frozen enough yet!"

Elizabeth grabbed a large wooden spoon from the counter and swung it at Nelle's nose. Nelle screamed. Then Elizabeth shoved Nelle to the ground and jumped on top of her. "_You were going to eat my son_!?"

"Mom…" Nelle shouted. "Get her off me!"

Sam wrapped her arms around Danny from behind. "There is _no way_ that you are my daughter."

Drew and Jason carried out Cameron's stiff body and laid him on the floor. His skin was as white as snow and his hair was frozen.

Elizabeth rolled off Nelle and crawled over to him.

"The police and an ambulance are on its way," Julian said.

Nelle sat up and placed her hand to her bloody nose. "_Police_?"

"Someone grab some blankets… towels… anything…" Jason said, ripping off his t-shirt and wrapping it around Cameron.

"On it." Drew zoomed from the kitchen.

Julian scooped up Wiley.

"Gampa…" Wiley rested his head on Julian's shoulder.

"_Put Jonah down right now_!" Nelle shouted.

"His name is _Wiley_," Julian said. "And you're going to jail."

Drew returned with a couple blankets. He handed one to Jason and began wrapping the other around Cameron's legs.

The door swung open again and some paramedics wheeled in a stretcher. They lifted Cameron onto it.

"I'm going with him," Elizabeth said.

Ric squeezed her arm. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

Elizabeth rushed after the paramedics as they took Cameron away.

"I'm taking Wiley home," Julian said. "Do you and Danny want to come with us, Sam?"

Sam shook her head. "Danny, go with Grandpa." She kissed the top of his head. "I need a word with Nelle."

Danny sauntered over to Julian and Wiley, and they left.

Sam clenched her jaw and turned to Nelle. "Don't you _ever_ take my son away _ever_ again."

"He chose to come with me!" Nelle said. "He must know what an awful mother you are after all. You just stood by while Elizabeth beat me up!"

Dante rushed in next and pulled out some handcuffs. "Nelle Benson, you're under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you…"

"This won't last long," Nelle said. "Once the DA and the commissioner find out about this. I'll be back."

Sam crossed her arms and glared at her.

Nelle grinned. "Plus, the Great V is on my side. I'll be out in no time at all."

Dante took Nelle away.

"UUGGGHH!" Sam clawed at her own hair. "I can't stand her! This is a new low even for her!"

"We won't let her get away with it," Drew said.

Suddenly, Jason charged towards Ric and pinned him against the wall.

"Jason! What the hell!" Ric struggled against him. "Let me down!"

"You did this!" Jason shouted.

Drew set his hands on hips and looked at Sam.

"What? Of course, I didn't!"

"You were the last person to see Cameron before the wedding," Jason said.

"Yes, he was throwing up. You saw the door on the floor, Nelle must have had someone knock it down and break in."

"That was a cover up… admit it!" Jason pressed his arm over Ric's throat causing him to choke.

"I… didn't…"

"Okay, Jason…" Drew set a hand on his shoulder. "Don't have his blood on your hands. He isn't worth it. If he's responsible, we'll figure it out."

Jason left his arm there for several more seconds, not losing eye contact with Ric, then he finally let him go. "If you ever try to hurt Cameron or Elizabeth or any of the boys again… I will kill you." Jason brushed past him and left.

Ric stood there panting and straightened his tie. "That man is certifiably insane." He turned and left.

Sam groaned. "How much more can Danny go through?"

"I don't know," Drew said. "I hope we don't have to find out."


	29. Chapter 29- Pregnancies Times Three

**Chapter 29-Pregnancies Times Three**

When Sam arrived home, Wiley was sitting on Lucas' lap clinging to him. Julian and Danny were beside them. Annabelle the second rested her chin on Danny's leg.

"Wiley stay here," Wiley said. "Stay with Dadda."

Lucas rubbed his back. "I love you, buddy. Daddy missed you."

Sam knelt in front of Danny. "Are you okay?"

Danny just looked up at her.

"Where's Scout?" Sam asked.

"Kristina and Willow took her for some ice cream," Lucas said. "They'll be back soon."

"If you guys need anything, let us know," Julian said. "I should head home to check on Leo."

"Will you take me with you?" Danny finally spoke.

Sam's heart sank.

"Don't you want to sleep in your own bed tonight?" Julian asked.

"No. I want to go home with you and Grandma."

Julian sighed. "Don't you want to stay here with Scout and your mom?"

He stared at him. "Fine! Whatever! Just… just leave me alone!" He darted up the stairs.

Annabelle the Second barked and followed him.

"Danny!" Sam called after him. "Danny!" She ran up after him.

When she reached his room, he seized one of his medals off the shelf and stared at it before hurling it at the wall. The dog barked at him, and he dashed over to his desk, pushing his textbooks onto the floor. Then he dropped onto his bed crying.

Sam rushed over and sat beside him, then wrapped her arm around him, but he pulled away.

"I said I wanted to be alone…" Danny choked up. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Please…"

Sam frowned. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You sent us away before… please send us to Grandma and Grandpa's again. I want to go back."

"Why do you want to go back? Are you unhappy here?"

Annabelle the Second jumped up beside him.

"I just… it doesn't matter."

Sam reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Yes, it does. If you want to go back, then we can make that happen. But I'm going with you."

He finally looked up at her.

"Is that really what you want?" Sam asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Then what do you want? Can you tell me?"

"I want to see Cameron."

Sam nodded. "Okay. We can try to see him tomorrow if he's doing okay. But right now, I think the doctors need to focus on making him feel better."

"I wouldn't have… I wouldn't have…"

"Wouldn't have what?" Sam asked.

"Eaten him… I would let Nelle kill me instead."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I know… I know… but I'm so glad it didn't come to that."

"Why do things keep changing?" Danny sobbed. "Why can't things be like it was before… when it was just me and you."

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "There have been a lot of changes in your life."

"I liked being with Patrick and Emma, then that stopped… then with Drew and Scout we were happy… you said he was my dad, then you said Jason was… now Drew is again… Now Jake's not my brother but I have a cannibal for a sister?"

Sam groaned, then lifted his chin. "You do have another sister out there… but I promise you, she's not Nelle and I'm going to prove it. Now… I'm so sorry I've been confusing you about your father and all the changes in your life. Do you know what mind control is?"

"Like hypnosis?"

She nodded. "That's part of it. You see, Drew, Jason, myself, and a few others have been part of this bad experiment all these years against our will. We didn't even know it was happening. We were led to believe that Jason was your father, but he isn't."

He scrunched his face. "Who did that?"

She sighed. "A lot of bad men, including the people who kidnapped you."

"_I hate_ them!_ I hate_ it! I wish you never got involved with mobsters in the first place!" He jumped off the bed and grabbed his textbooks off the floor. "I need to study!"

"Danny… it's the summer…"

"I need to prepare for the fall! Leave, please leave!"

GHGHGH

The next day, Sam called Steve Webber to see how Cameron was doing and if he would be up for a visit from Danny. He said that Cameron was going to make a full recovery and made it through the night.

Danny hadn't said a word to Sam all morning. Lucas had been up most of the night anxious that Michael would come take Wiley away, but they hadn't heard a word from him. They'd hoped that the mind mapping was wearing off since Nelle was in jail. Lucas decided to take Scout and Wiley to the park while Sam and Danny went to visit Cameron.

When they stepped off the elevator, Spinelli, Maxie, TJ, and Molly were huddled together laughing. Maxie's belly was considerably bigger than Molly's and looked like she would burst any minute.

"Hi Sam." Molly smiled, then looked down at Danny. "I heard about yesterday. How are you doing, Danny?"

Danny stared at the floor.

Maxie set her hand on her hip and said in one breath: "I can't believe I'll be giving birth for the third time in a few weeks, can you I just don't know how I'll survive it I feel so bloated but at least I haven't thrown up nearly as many times as with Georgie that was definitely the hardest pregnancy I got so sick and I don't fit in any of my good clothes and we better get going Spinelli Mac has to get to work so we better relieve him of the kids." She and Spinelli got on the elevator.

"We should go too," TJ said.

"We shall graciously hold the elevator," Spinelli said, his hand blocking the door from closing.

Molly and TJ hopped in with them.

When Sam turned, Sasha was walking towards the elevators looking forlorn. Her baby bump was as big as Maxie's and she was alone.

"Hi Sasha," Sam said. "Lamaze class?"

She nodded.

"Did you ever find a place to stay?" Sam asked.

"I'm just at a woman's shelter right now. It's run by V-town."

Sam sighed.

"I better go. Have a V-town meeting this afternoon."

Sam watched her get on the elevator, then she walked with Danny down the hallway.

"I need you to leave," Elizabeth said to Ric through gritted teeth.

"Elizabeth, the police ruled me out as a suspect," Ric said. "Chase interviewed me yesterday and again this morning."

"I don't know why Chase won't believe Cameron, but he said you were working with her!"

"Cameron has been through a lot," Ric said. "But do you really believe I would be in on Nelle _eating_ your son?"

Elizabeth shoved him. "GET OUT!"

Ric groaned and hastened away from her.

Sam cleared her throat. "Hi… would Cameron be up for a visitor?"

Elizabeth breathed heavily but smiled at Danny. "I think Cam would love a visit from you, Danny. Jason's jus—"

Jason stepped out from Cameron's room.

"Danny?" Sam stroked his hair. "Why don't you head on in and I'll join you in a minute?"

Danny walked into Cam's room and closed the door.

Sam crossed her arms. "So, Cam said that Ric was part of this?"

"Technically he said Ric told Nelle to take care of him," Jason said.

"He didn't specify if Ric wanted Nelle to eat him… but I don't care!" Elizabeth pulled on the roots of her hair. "If he so much as told Nelle to pluck a hair from his head…"

"You wouldn't be talking about poor little me, would you?"

Chills went up Sam's spine when she turned around facing a smiling Nelle with a bruised nose.

"I told you I wouldn't be in jail for long," Nelle said.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Elizabeth shoved her. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!"

"How did you get out so soon?" Sam glared at her.

"Oh, you see, Chase… he's never stopped loving me." Nelle placed a hand over her heart. "And I think the DA has the hots for me too."

Sam clenched her jaw.

"You know, I just ran into Sasha." Nelle crossed her arms. "I never could stand her when she tried stealing Michael from me—"

"Steal him?" Sam scrunched her face. "You weren't with him when he was with Sasha."

"—but now that she's pregnant with Sonny's baby… that baby could be a great asset to the V-town children's programs."

"You are sick…"

"Have you seen Brad?" Nelle asked. "I want to invite him to our meeting this afternoon. You see, Lucas really broke his heart. He needs a new family to lean on. Then I'll go to your place, Mom, to get my son back."

Jason grabbed her arm and started escorting her away.

"Ouch!" Nelle shouted. "You're hurting me! Mom, stop him!" But she and Jason disappeared down the hallway.

Elizabeth paced back and forth, then halted and crossed her arms. "Sam… I know we haven't always gotten along, but I need you to tell me the truth. Were we really mind mapped?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. And I'm pretty sure Michael and Chase are now too."

She sighed. "That explains Chase's behaviour as of late… I need you to tell me everything. Please. I can't let my boys get hurt again and I won't let Chase take Violet."


	30. Chapter 30- Sibling Rivalry

Hi everyone. So, I hate politics… I hate debates… But here it goes. I even had to look up mayoral duties lol. From what I understand, a mayor has control over the police station but not the DA. Though if Valentin gets in, that might change… so beware. Muahaha.

Unedited because I'm tired... enjoy!

**Chapter 30- Sibling Rivalry**

A week had passed since the almost wedding and almost cannibalism. Danny would hardly leave his room except to go to Lila's Kids since Jake was there and Cameron would be back next week. Scout had been moody all week since Danny was ignoring her and Wiley came back home just to be taken away again. She slept with Sam every night because she was too scared to be in her room all alone.

On the bright side, Elizabeth was taking merit to everything Sam told her and had talked to Andre about doing a procedure. Sam was next on the list though and was scheduled in a couple of weeks.

Alexis was anxiously anticipating her debate with Valentin and when Sam saw her that week, she had a couple panic attacks, but the good old paper bags that Alexis had on hand helped. Sam thought her election campaign was going well though and saw many signs and stickers with _Vote for __Davis_ on them. Although, she also noticed many V-town brochures around town. Lucas had told her he caught Brad looking through one at work. Alexis and Lucas had also been working on their case against Michael and Nelle, but Alexis confided in Sam she was worried with Valentin and the Marchesis taking over all avenues of the system.

The debate would be held at the Port Charles Concert Hall. They were expecting a big turnout and Sam wanted to be there. Drew came over to Sam and Lucas' place to watch Danny, Scout, and Leo since Sam didn't want to take them to Monica's while Nelle was still living there.

When they arrived at the Concert Hall, Sam and Lucas found Alexis, Kristina, and Molly in one of the conference rooms.

Alexis paced back and forth breathing heavily.

"Mom, you're going to be fine!" Kristina said.

"You got this," Molly said. "You're the good Cassadine."

Alexis rubbed her throat. "It's so hot in here. I hope Julian gets back soon with some water."

"Krissy and Molly are right, you have nothing to worry about," Sam said and hugged her. "He's got nothing on you."

"Yeah, the town would be crazy to vote for Valentin," Lucas added. "You definitely have my vote."

There was a tap at the door and Alessandro Marchesi walked in.

"You can't be in here!" Sam shouted.

"I came to wish the beautiful candidate good luck." Alessandra smiled and walked over to Alexis. He reached for her hand and kissed it making eyes at her. "Perhaps we could grab some dessert after the debate."

Alexis ripped her hand away from him. "Or perhaps I could go home with _my husband_ and you could go to jail where you belong!"

"Oh my gosh…" Molly's mouth dropped open. "Did he really just hit on you in front of us?"

He grinned in response. "The DA will not be going to jail."

"Well, you will be going somewhere else if you don't get out of here!" Sam advanced him, but Lucas held her back.

Lucas glared at him. "You heard her. Leave."

He winked at Alexis. "All the best. I look forward to the debate."

He stepped out just as Julian walked in carrying a bottle of water. He scrunched his face. "What is he doing here?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Wishing me luck and inviting me out for some dessert."

"I'll kill him. I swear it…" Julian gritted his teeth. "If he hits on you one more time…"

Alexis took the water from him and took a sip. "You should all go get your seats. The front row is reserved for you."

"You kids go on ahead," Julian said. "I'll be right behind her."

After wishing Alexis good luck, Sam, Lucas, Kristina, and Molly made their way out. As they turned a corner, they heard voices.

"Nina," Alessandro said, tucking some hair behind her ear. "It has been too long. Twenty-two years, right?"

Nina cleared her throat. "I suppose."

"And do you have regrets choosing Silas over me?"

"I'm over both of you. As I'm madly in love with Valentin." She pushed him away with one hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a debate to watch." She walked away.

When they arrived in the auditorium, the place was packed. Many faces they recognized from Patrick and Robin Drake to Sonny and Carly Corinthos. They took a seat in the front row on the left side where TJ and Willow already sat. Nina, Alessandro and Francesco with their wives, Peter August, Nelle, Michael, and Chase sat in the front row on the right side. Harmony, Sasha, and Brad sat in the row behind them.

Sam turned when Maxie tapped her shoulder where she and Spinelli sat with Patrick and Robin.

"This is so weird and creepy I haven't seen Peter since we broke up and I found out he framed you," Maxie said. "But please… if he asks, Spinelli is the father!"

Sam nodded. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen." Sam turned when Lucy spoke into the microphone. "It is with great pleasure that I announce you our candidates for the upcoming mayoral election, Ms. Alexis Davis and Mr. Valentin Cassadine!"

Lucy clapped along with everyone else in the auditorium as Alexis and Valentin took their seats on stage. Lucy handed each of them a microphone.

"Okay, so let's kick things off," Lucy said. "This will be an open forum. Please raise your hand when you'd like to ask a question. Jasper Jacks will be facilitating and will lead up to the front where you may ask your question to the candidates."

"Thank you, Lucy," Jax said into the microphone. "First off, we have Ned Quartermaine." He handed Ned the microphone.

Ned cleared this throat. "This is a question for both candidates. If elected, what would be your first urgent priority?"

Alexis held up her microphone. "Mr. Quartmermaine, my first priority as mayor, would be to reconstruct the Port Charles Police Department. I would look closely at who holds which position…"

When Alexis finished, Valentin smirked before speaking. "Mr. Quartermaine, you raise a very crucial question in today's society. What would be my first priority? It wouldn't be to fix something that hasn't been broken. Unlike Ms. Davis, I wouldn't spend time on the PCPD as it is fine the way it is. My focus would be to re-direct the town into a more socialist society. I will bring a balance and unity to Port Charles by distributing goods and services equally. I will provide better jobs, prosperity and a renewed pride of being a citizen of Port Charles."

"Up next, we have Mr. Felix Dubois," Jax said.

"Thank you," Felix said. "My question is for both candidates. What would you do to ensure more diversity imparity among your staff and employees?"

Alexis cleared her throat. "As Mayor Webber had begun, I would continue to widen out the circle. I would want to hear from a lot of different people, more voices, people from different backgrounds. If I am elected, that is exactly what I will do."

"While listening to people is good," Valentin said. "It's more about actions than about listening. Who suppresses diverse groups? Religious institutions. It's the church. It's the synagogue. They are close minded groups expecting everyone to submit to their theology. I would and will ban these groups."

Whispers echoed through the auditorium.

"Uh…" Alexis cut in. "Mr. Cassadine, the mayor doesn't have the authority to do that."

He simply grinned at her.

"Up next," Jax said. "We have Ms. Samantha McCall."

"My question is for both candidates," Sam said. "What are your plans for the crime in this city? About the recent kidnappings of young children when their abductors are sitting right there getting away with it!"

"Ms. McCall," Alexis said. "As mentioned earlier, my first priority will be reconstructing the police station to ensure that those who break the law are arrested and not released without due trial or bail depending on the law broken. Unfortunately, the mayor has no control over the District Attorney, but I would do my best to keep him in line and speak to the state about his own crimes."

Valentin squinted his eyes at Sam, then spoke, "There is no proof of the supposed recent kidnappings."

"You liar!" Sam shouted.

"But I will ensure that the crime in this city is kept under control. Anyone who does break the law will not get away with it. Such as a reprobate like yourself—"

"Valentin!" Alexis shouted and glared at him.

He smiled again. "If you vote for me, this city will most assuredly be kept under control."


	31. Chapter 31- The Children Are Our Future

**Chapter 31- The Children Are Our Future**

When Sam dropped Danny and Scout off at Lila's Kids, she was happy to see Cameron back. As they walked over, Sam heard Spencer talking to Emma.

"You're supposed to be my girlfriend," Spencer said. "But I keep seeing you talking to Daniel when he's here."

"Yeah, because I'm his camp counselor," Emma said. "Besides, our parents used to be engaged."

"You seem to be getting really close to him."

Sam looked at Danny, who sighed and walked over to Jake.

"He's been going through a lot and has confided in me with some stuff. I care about him!" Emma said. "I'm allowed to talk to people."

Spencer crossed his arms. "And here I was worried about Cameron. But it's Daniel I need to worry about."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing going on between me and Danny," Emma said.

"If there's nothing going on, then stay away from him!"

Emma's mouth dropped slightly. "If you're going to be jealous and controlling then we're over!"

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows. "Breaking up with me so soon after Grandmother died… that's very low."

Emma frowned. "I'm sorry. Look, we don't have to break up. But don't worry, I'm not into Danny that way."

"If you're not into Danny, then prove it!"

"How am I supposed to stay away from him when he's in my group? It was your idea to switch groups with me and Jake. You and Joss had the older group but wanted the middle group instead."

"Then maybe we need to switch back," Spencer said. "Or maybe I need to trade spots with Jake."

"Mommy!" Scout tugged on Sam's shirt. "Can I go with my group now?"

"Yes, honey." Sam kissed her forehead. "Have fun."

Scout ran over to join Cam, Trina, Noah and the other little ones.

Cameron set his hands on his hips. "I can't believe Chase took Violet…"

"She seemed so happy with you guys," Trina said.

"Mom's worried that he's taking her right to Nelle," Cam said. "Apparently he's like her slave now."

Sam started to head back to the car when she saw Valentin and Nina step out of a limousine.

Charlotte's eyes grew wide and she clutched tightly to Lulu's waist.

"Ma Petite." Valentin smiled as they walked over to them.

"Valentin…" Lulu swallowed hard. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Charlotte."

Nina knelt over a little. "Isn't this great? You get to come home with us again. Your papa has finally figured things out."

"Excuse me?" Lulu said.

Charlotte looked between Lulu, Nina, and Valentin. "I miss Nina, but… please don't take me away."

"After everything you've done to terrify Charlotte, I'm not going to let that happen," Lulu said.

Valentin pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Lulu. "The District Attorney says otherwise."

Lulu's mouth dropped slightly. "You can't…"

"What is Valentin doing here!?" Spencer appeared at Sam's side. "Where is my father, you imbecile?"

"Ma Petite…" Ignoring Spencer, Valentin took Charlotte's hand and kissed the top of it. "It is time to go home now."

"Charlotte…" Nina stroked her hair. "Your papa would never hurt you."

"No, he'll just hurt everyone else in the world, especially me and Father," Spencer said.

Lulu groaned. "Sweetie, you have to go with your papa right now. But I'm going to figure this out. Just stay close to Nina." She turned to Nina. "Take care of her."

Charlotte crashed into Nina's arms, then followed them to the limousine.

Lulu burst into tears. Spencer walked over and wrapped an arm around her. "I will avenge him and get back what's rightfully ours."

When Sam climbed into her car, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Fair Samantha…" Spinelli's voice came through. "Maximista has just given birth. She wants you to come meet him."

GHGHGH

"Isn't he perfect?" Maxie asked from her hospital bed while Sam held the baby in her arms.

"He's beautiful," Sam said.

"Malcolm Damien Jones. For now. If things progress with me and Spinelli, we might give him his name, but I really wanted to honour Mac and I think Malcolm suits him perfectly."

"I agree."

The door swung open and Georgie and James ran in followed by Spinelli.

"My babies!" Maxie smiled. "Come meet your new brother."

Sam handed Malcom back to Maxie. "I'll let you guys have some family time. I'm so happy for you."

Sam headed out through the hallways but stopped when she saw Sasha in a hospital gown standing outside the nursery.

"Sasha?" Sam said. "Hi."

Sasha smiled. "Oh hi, Sam. Isn't he perfect?"

She pointed to the newborn with dark brown hair.

"Yeah, he's beautiful."

"Sonny and I agreed on Elias. I think it's a strong name."

Sam nodded. "That's a good name."

"Thanks. Carly wanted to name him John after her father."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Of course, she did."

"She also thinks she and Sonny should raise him."

Sam sighed.

"But Harmony and V-Town want to help me out."

"You really need to get out of there," Sam said. "They are bad people and they're trying to control this town."

"But they've given me nothing but support and hope for a future. Harmony was even my birthing coach last minute."

"Sasha?" Harmony walked up and squeezed her arm. "Sam isn't bothering you, is she?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"No. Not at all. I was just telling her how supportive you and V-Town have been."

_Ring_. _Ring_.

Sam sighed. "I need to take this. But Sasha, please call me if you ever need to talk." She walked further down the hall and pressed her phone to her ear. "Dad?"

"Hey, Sam. Ava wants us to meet her at her gallery. She says it's important."

Sam groaned. "Really? At this rate, I'm never going back to work again."

GHGHGH

Alexis, Julian, Kristina, Molly, Lulu, and Spencer were already at the gallery with Ava when Sam arrived. Why Lulu and Spencer along with her sisters were there she didn't know as they had no connection to Ava.

"Thank you for coming," Ava said.

"Why did you want to see us?" Lulu asked.

"And us?" Molly asked, raising an eyebrow at Kristina.

Spencer crossed his arms. "And why was it so urgent that I had to leave Lila's Kids?"

"Well, technically it's my husband who wants to see you," Ava said.

"_Husband_?" Julian said. "When did you get married?"

"Not long ago."

"What do we have in common with Lulu?" Alexis' mouth dropped open. "Oh my gosh…"

"Nikolas!" Ava called. "You can come out now."

Nikolas stepped out from around the corner.

"Father?" Spencer said softly.

"Nikolas… it's true," Lulu said. "You're alive."

"Thank goodness you're all right," Alexis said.

"I—I knew you'd come back." Spencer crashed into his arms and started crying.

"How did you get away from Valentin?" Sam asked.

"It wasn't easy. He took me to Russia and Peter tried hypnotizing me, but I managed to fight it off and it had no effect. I escaped and as soon as I got back to the U.S. I contacted Ava. We talked and I wanted to wait until the right time to come forward."

"And you _married her_?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.

Ava rubbed Nikolas' arm. "Nikolas is going to help me get Avery back."

"You're planning to take Avery away from Dad?" Kristina asked.

"I'm sorry, Kristina," Ava said. "But I'm not going to let them keep her from me any longer, and I don't want her exposed to all this mind mapping."

"I almost had the codicil," Nikolas said. "I had it in my hand, but Morgan ripped it from me. And I only had once chance to escape, so I took it." He turned to Lulu. "I—I… Ava told me about—about…"

Lulu's eyes welled up and she embraced him. "About Mom. I know…"

"We're going to bring them to justice," Sam said. "Mom will win the election for starters. They're not going to win."

Nikolas nodded. "None of you can tell anyone where I am. I'm hiding out at Ava's for now. If Valentin knows I'm back, he'll go after Spencer."

GHGHGH

After putting Danny and Scout to bed, Sam, Lucas, and Willow leaned against the couch, exhausted from their long days.

"I saw Wiley today," Lucas said.

"You did?" Willow's eyes grew wide.

"Monica brought him in because he had a high fever."

"Is he okay?"

He nodded. "I hate not being able to care for him when he's sick, but I find comfort in knowing that Monica seems to be his primary caregiver right now. Nelle is too busy doing who knows what."

_Knock_. _Knock_.

Sam sighed. "I'll get it."

She hurried over to the door and opened it. Nelle stood there with Alessandro and the social worker from before that knew the Marchesis.

Nelle smiled. "Hi, Mom. Lovely evening isn't it?"

Sam clenched her jaw. "Stay away from my house and stay away from my kids!" She made to shut the door.

She resisted and pushed the door back open. "That's not going to happen, Mom. I'm not going to stay away from my brother and sister because I'm going to be their new guardian."

"Uh, no chance in Hell!"

"Alessandro," Nelle said. "Please serve her."

He handed her an envelope. "Mrs. Quartermaine is suing you for custody of the children."

"I'm here to get an overview of the house," the social worker said.

"Again?" Sam asked. "You already have."

"I need to double check some things."

Sam groaned. "Willow, do you mind going up with the kids, keep an eye on them?"

"Sure." Willow headed upstairs.

"I'll go with the social worker," Lucas offered and led her through the house.

"Aren't you going to invite me and Alessandro in, Mom?" Nelle asked.

"_No_. You are not welcome in my home and you're not taking my kids."

"Maybe not tonight, but we will have a custody hearing." She stepped closer to Sam and glared at her. "And when I win, you will regret the way you have treated me."


	32. Chapter 32- Butterfly Stroke

**Chapter 32-Butterfly Stroke**

"I want to kill Nelle. I want to kill Alessandro. I can't let them take Danny and Scout!" Sam threw her arms in the air and collapsed on her parents' couch. "Maybe I'll order Sonny to do it. He always gets away with it."

Drew exhaled deeply. "He's still mind mapped and Danny wouldn't want that."

"Yeah, and when the next DA comes in, they'd just trace it back to you," Alexis said.

"Mom, please, you have to work your way around the system," Sam said. "Or I'll just kill them, and Drew can take the kids."

"Sam, your focus needs to be proving that Nelle isn't your daughter," Alexis said. "The courts try to place children with families. She'll have no legal claim to them."

"So, you're not worried?" Sam asked.

"I'm always worried," Alexis said. "But I'm more concerned about Wiley. Michael and Nelle have more claim over him."

"Would Drew have a better case than me?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

"If I sign my rights over to you, then you'd have a better chance at keeping them than I would."

"Sam…" Alexis cut in. "You need to fight for your kids."

"That's what I'm doing. But if keeping them away from Nelle means keeping them away from me—"

"It's not going to come down to that," Alexis said. "Just show the courts that you both are united in co-parenting and prove that Nelle isn't your daughter."

"Then I need to talk to Andre about moving up the procedure," Sam said.

"But he wanted to observe Jason first to ensure there are no side effects," Alexis said.

"I've been working with Jason closely," Drew said. "He seems to be acting fine. He's just changed his priorities and even quit working for Sonny."

"So, that's it. I'm calling Andre," Sam said.

Alexis sighed.

"And you, Mom, focus on winning the election. Are you sure you can handle all this?"

"I've given my clients to Scott and Diane. Lulu, Elizabeth, and Ava asked me to represent them in getting Charlotte, Violet, and Avery back, but I've passed them over to Diane. I swear, everything is custody battles now… but I'm focusing on your case, Lucas' case, and the election right now."

GHGHGH

"Why can't we swim at Grandma Monica's?" Scout asked as she sat at the edge of the pool at the rec centre. Pink flamingo floaties wrapped around the tops of her arms. She reached out to Drew who was already in the water and he pulled her in.

"Uh, your mom and I thought it would be fun to swim here," Drew said.

Danny frowned.

"Mommy's going to help Danny practice his butterfly stroke," Sam said, jumping in the water beside them. "And this is where his meets are.

Danny sighed, standing at the edge of the pool. "You don't have to."

"I want to," Sam said, treading water. "Your swim meet is next week. Your coach said you have the potential to make it to regionals."

"If I'm not kidnapped again before that," Danny mumbled.

"Danny…" Drew looked up at him. "Bad things happen in life that are sometimes outside of your control. And it's not fair when that happens, but you can't go through life just waiting for the next bad thing and forget to live. You love swimming, correct?"

He nodded.

"And is doing well in your next swim meet something you want to do?"

"Yeah…"

"You're not going to feel confident at it if you don't practice," Drew said. "And your mom is just the person to help you with that."

Danny locked eyes with Sam, then jumped in.

"Daddy! Daddy! Watch me!" Scout kicked her feet and circled around Drew.

"Okay, Danny," Sam said "Remember, keep your hips out of the water. The higher your legs and hips can be, then lower your head and chest can be, which is more favourable to move in through the water." She demonstrated for him. "Now, you try."

Danny attempted it.

"That's good but keep your legs together and your feet together like a tail. And remember it's a quick breath. The longer you keep your head up, the longer the legs have a chance to drop."

Danny attempted it again.

"That's it! Much better!"

Danny smiled a little.

"Dann-ee! Dann-ee!" Scout lifted her arms and cheered from sitting on top of Drew's shoulders.

GHGHGH

"Therefore, I grant Michael and Nelle Quartermaine full custody of Wiley Morgan Corinthos-Jones." The judge slammed her gavel. "Case dismissed."

Sam's chest went heavy.

Nelle stepped away from Alessandro and Michael and walked over to Lucas and Alexis gloating. Sam and Julian rushed over. Lucas was white as a ghost.

"Actually, his name is Jonah Quartermaine now. Michael, Nelle, and Jonah Quartermaine," Nelle said. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"How could you do this, Michael?" Lucas shouted over to him, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You better not let her hurt him! You better be good to him!"

Nelle smiled. "Don't worry, Mom. My little brother and sister are next."

Nelle took Michael's hand and they left with Alessandro.

"I could kill her!" Lucas cried.

Alexis patted his arm and looked around the room. "Shh…"

"Michael needs to wake up from this mind mapping," Sam said. "That's the only way to stop her…"

GHGHGH

"Are you _sure_ there will be no negative side effects?" Alexis asked Andre for the twentieth time since they arrived at the hospital.

"Alexis, I can't be certain of anything," Andre said. "But I do think she'll be safe. Jason has been fine so far."

Sam sighed and leaned back in her hospital bed. "I want to get this over with."

"Well, your mother and I will be right here when you wake up." Julian kissed her forehead.

"But if something does go wrong…" Sam said.

Alexis' face paled. "Okay, maybe we should just put this on hold. If you don't remember loving chamomile, then so what…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "There's more than that and you know it… but if something goes wrong. Between you both and Drew, please protect Danny and Scout."

Julian nodded. "We will."

Alexis wrapped her arms around her. "We love you."

"I love you too."


	33. Chapter 33- Where the Heart Is

**Chapter 33- Where the Heart Is**

"_Jason, what happened?" Sam said groggily in her hospital bed._

_ "It's okay, just take it slow," Jason said. "You're in the hospital."_

_ A nurse in pink scrubs walked to the doorway._

_ "My baby?" Sam said softly._

_ Jason rose from where he sat._

_ The nurse smiled and walked in. "Yes, this is your baby."_

_ Sam sat up a little and the nurse handed her the baby and she immediately stopped crying. Tears fell down Sam's cheeks as she looked into her baby's bright blue eyes. "My baby." Sam kissed the top of her silky brown hair. She smelled like sweet milk and a kind of clean she'd never pinpointed before. _

_ "I'll come back to check on you both soon," the nurse said before leaving._

_ "She's so beautiful," Sam said. "Sweet Lila."_

_ Sonny walked in and smiled. "Her stem cells saved Kristina. She's going to live."_

_ "Hear that, baby girl?" Sam smiled down at her. "You're a hero already."_

_ "Oh Samantha…" Helena's voice announced hers and Faison's presence. "Are you getting ready to say goodbye?"_

_ Sam furrowed her eyebrows and held Lila close. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "You need to leave." Jason stepped closer to them, but Faison jabbed a needle into his neck. He instantly dropped to the floor and Sam screamed._

_Sonny grabbed Faison's wrist, but Faison managed to stick a needle into Sonny's neck too._

_Helena grinned and stepped closer to Sam. "Another illegitimate child from Alexis' line."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Oh, don't worry a little hair on your head, Samantha, you won't remember this."_

_Helena reached for the baby._

"_Don't touch her!" Sam shouted._

"_I will not allow Alexis' grandchild to be raised any higher than a commoner."_

"_Alexis… what are you talking about?"_

_Helena seized the baby from her arms, and she began wailing._

"_No!" Sam cried. "You give her back!"_

_Helena lifted a necklace with half a heart hanging from it. "This should do the trick to confuse her if she tries to look for you one day."_

"_What?" Sam tried to climb out of bed, but Faison pressed a syringe into Sam's arm. "Stop it!"_

_Everything began to blur._

"_I'm sure the couple that Mitch Lawrence has in mind will care for the child… maybe." She turned to Faison. "Take this piece of vermin to Llanview, Pennsylvania. Salvatore has the address."_

Sam bolted awake, breathing heavily. Alexis was at her side.

"Sam? Honey, are you okay?" Alexis asked.

"I-I have to find my daughter. I remember her. I remember everything." She pushed away the covers and hung her legs over the side of the bed. "I have to find her!"

"Sam, you need to calm down. We will find her, but you need to stay in bed until Andre examines you."

"Please, I need to find her…"

Alexis sighed. "I will go get Andre. And we'll get right on looking for her. Just stay here… please…" She headed for the door and disappeared.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Sam slipped out of bed and wrapping her arms around her belly, where her baby used to be, she reached the hallway.

"Willow, you really should check out V-town," Sasha said, sitting in a wheelchair in her regular clothes and holding her baby. "It's really helped me a lot. Especially your mom." She smiled up at Harmony who was standing behind her.

Willow crossed her arms and huffed. "You can't be falling for this. They're just going hurt you in the end."

"Honey…" Harmony said softly and walked closer to Willow. "V-town wants what's best for us. This isn't like D.O.D."

Sam leaned against the doorway.

"_Yes, it is_! They're going to use both of you and make you even more susceptible and vulnerable until they've taken everything from you!"

"Willow," Harmony said. "The Almighty V—"

"The Almighty V?" Willow laughed. "How do you even know that's a real person?"

"Messenger Alessandro and his brother have seen him." Harmony smiled. "And he's going to reveal himself tonight in a very special service."

Willow groaned.

"V-town has given me and my baby a home," Sasha said. "They're going to keep us safe from Sonny and Carly."

"They want the baby for themselves, to build up the next generation to follow them!" Willow shouted. "That's what cults do! That's what Nelle is doing. She took Wiley. She's gathering up all the children to hand them over."

"Nelle is our children's leader," Harmony said. "She wants good things for the children."

"She wanted to _eat_ a teenaged boy!"

Harmony shook her head. "The world likes to spread vicious rumours… especially about the Great V's chosen ones. I'm taking Sasha home now. The All-Loving V has free housing for all. You should come with us. He can give you refuge and a family."

"_You_ were supposed to be my family."

"I still am," Harmony said. "Please… come with us."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Not while you're still a part of V-town."

Harmony clenched her jaw and raised her voice. "The Almighty V will not always let people in. You need to decide now before it's too late. Or you will live to regret it."

Sam stepped closer to them. "Leave Willow alone. You heard what she said. She wants nothing to do with V-town."

"Willow, please," Harmony lowered her voice again. "You don't have Michael anymore… I'm the only family you have. But the All-Loving V can give you more family. Please, think about it… Come tonight. You won't regret it."

She pushed Sasha's wheelchair and they disappeared down the hallway.

"Are you okay, Willow?" Sam asked.

"This was a mistake…" Willow said. "I shouldn't have come to visit Sasha."

"Your mother shouldn't be pressuring you."

"But maybe she's right… she's the only family I have. Spinelli keeps hitting dead ends."

"You have more to live for. You don't have to join V-town just because she says so."

"It's just so typical! I really wanted to believe she changed and wouldn't do this again. I don't even think I want to find my birth mother. She'll probably turn out worse than Harmony or Nina!" She reached for a necklace under her shirt and ripped it from her neck and hurled it at the wall. "I-I need to go somewhere to think." She hurried down the hallway.

Sam turned towards the necklace, until she heard her mother's voice. She was coming down the hallway with Julian and Andre.

"Sam! What are you doing out of bed?" Alexis asked.

"I'm fine," Sam said. "But I need to talk to Spinelli."

"What about?" Julian asked. "I'll call him, but you need to let Andre examine you."

"Just tell him that Helena took my daughter to Llanview, Pennsylvania and that a man named Mitch Lawrence was going to give her to a couple."

"Will do." Julian pulled his phone out.

"Come on." Alexis took Sam's arm.

"Mom, I'm fine. It was just a…" Sam turned her head towards the necklace again.

"You don't feel dizzy or nauseous?" Andre asked.

"No…" Sam said and pulled away from Alexis. She slowly made her way over to the necklace, mouth slightly agape.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

Sam knelt over and lifted the half-heart golden necklace in her hands. "Her broken heart is a lie…"


	34. Chapter 34- Baby Switch

**Chapter 34-Baby Switch**

Sam turned the half-heart necklace over in her hands as Andre examined her, barely paying attention to what he and Alexis were saying.

"Sam?" Alexis brought her out of her trance.

"You're good to go," Andre said. "I wouldn't do anything too strenuous for 24 hours though."

Sam nodded. "Thank you."

"Call me if you experience any dizziness or nausea. But the procedure seems to have worked." Andre walked out just as Julian walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Julian asked.

"I'm fine," Sam said. "Did you talk to Spinelli?"

He nodded. "He was going to call you anyway. He wants to tell you in person."

Sam breathed in deeply. "Okay. I want to go right away."

"We'll take you."

GHGHGH

"Fairest Samantha," Spinelli said as Sam, Julian, and Alexis walked in. "How was the procedure?"

"It worked," Sam said. "Dad said you needed to see me?"

Curtis leaned against his desk. "We wanted to wait until we knew for sure. But we ran secret DNA tests and everything."

Sam swallowed hard and looked at her mother.

"It seems that two 21-year-old women were born in Port Charles on November 8th. A third infant girl was born in Llanview, Pennsylvania on August 25th of that same year. One of the children born in Port Charles was Nelle Benson. However, all the records, her birth certificate, and a DNA shows that her biological parents are Alessandro Marchesi and Nina Reeves."

Sam let out a huge sigh of relief. "So, Nelle isn't my daughter. Thank goodness."

"So, Silas wasn't the father of Nina's baby?" Alexis asked.

He shook his head. "Nina and Alessandro had a series of affairs while he was engaged to his now wife Dior."

"Alessandro doctored the papers Nelle gave you," Spinelli added.

"We are unsure if Nelle knows any of this or if she's just working with the Marchesis regardless."

"Well, it explains her craziness," Julian said. "She inherited it."

"She was given to the Benson family in Pensacola, Florida," Curtis added. "The second child in question, was born in Llanview, Pennsylvania to Douglas and Lorraine Miller."

Sam scrunched her face. "Lorraine was Harmony, right?"

"Yes," Curtis said. "She changed her name later when she joined up with Shiloh in Dawn of Day. But years ago, she and her husband had a baby girl. She mysteriously disappeared from their home and Lorraine had a nervous breakdown. We traced the child and she was abducted by Amanda Gilmore, and she named the baby Sasha."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Sasha is Harmony's daughter? I guess that explains why they connected so quickly."

"That could be," Curtis said. "So, Lorraine had a nervous breakdown after her baby went missing and she met Mitch Lawrence. He was a well-known cult leader in Llanview in the 80s and had met Helena Cassadine in his travels. He helped Lorraine back on her feet and was planning to revive the Lawrence Mission. He promised her freedom from her pain and another child. So, Helena provided that child."

"My child…" Sam's heart sped up.

Alexis gasped. "Are you saying—?"

"Willow is my daughter…" Sam choked up a bit.

Curtis nodded. "Helena and Faison took your baby and handed her over to Mitch Lawrence, who in turn gave her to Douglas and Lorraine Miller. They called her Kali, but she changed her name to Willow Tait after leaving Dawn of Day. And the DNA results show that Jax is indeed the father."

"Sam, this is wonderful." Alexis smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Willow is a lovely person. And that means she helped save Kristina twice."

Spinelli lifted a file folder from his desk. "Everything is in here."

Sam took it with shaky hands and skimmed through it.

"This will help with keeping the kids from Nelle too, right?" Julian asked Alexis.

Alexis nodded. "It definitely will."

Sam swallowed hard. "I'll give you these papers later, Mom. But I need to show Willow first. I need to go tell her."

"Would you like me to tell her with you?" Alexis offered.

Sam shook her head. "Thank you. But this is something I need to do on my own. Can you drive me home though?"

GHGHGH

Sam could hear her own heartbeat and she rubbed her sweaty palms against her thighs as she walked up to the condo. She took a deep breath and walked in.

Lucas was still in his pajamas, stubble on his cheeks, and his hair flew in every direction. He sat on the couch eating potato chips.

Sam's heart ached for her brother. She knew what it was like to lose a child. But right now, she had to focus on Willow. "Hey… are the kids upstairs?"

He shook his head. "Drew took them to Kelly's."

She smiled a little. "That's good."

"How did the procedure go?"

"Good. It worked. I remember everything now. Helena has been messing with me my entire life. She even came to see me and my adoptive father several times growing up."

His eyes grew wide. "Really? What did Lex say?"

"She doesn't know yet. I should probably tell her. Where's Willow?"

"When she came home, she was visibly upset. She started looking through a V-town brochure. I tried talking her out of it, but she went to the V-town service."

Sam felt the colour drain from her cheeks. "You're sure?"

He nodded. "She just wanted to feel close to her mom again."

Sam rummaged through her purse and found her keys.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"To the V-town service."

Lucas scrunched his face. "_What_? Are you sure the mind-mapping procedure worked?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were going to stay away from it and would only try to stop it if they go after your kids."

"Well, they are going after one of my kids and I can't let them!"

She hurried out the door.


	35. Chapter 35- The Almighty V

**Chapter 35- The Almighty V**

Sam had to park three blocks from the V-town Centre. Unless V-town was formed longer ago than she thought, they must have been working overtime at recruiting members.

The logo on the building was the letter _V_ in the shape of fire with the word _Town_ in smaller font running horizontal through it. Sam took a deep breath and walked inside. Music boomed down the hallway. When she entered the auditorium, it was as if walking into a rock concert. One of the musicians played his electric guitar like a machine gun, and the drummer's beat steadily grew louder and louder. Moving orange lights resembling fire flew up and down the stage. Words on the large screen displayed the lyrics and they repeated the chorus:

_Rise, oh rise Almighty V_

_We shall bow and worship thee!_

_Take out the churches, take out the pride_

_It is with your Order we will abide!_

90% of the audience had to be 25 or younger, majority of whom raised their hands jumping up and down. Sam's eyes grew wide as she spotted Maxie somewhere in the middle, clapping a little but looking unsure. At the far back was Spencer, Trina, and Emma. Emma looked white as a ghost, the whites of her eyes wide. She turned and saw Sam.

Sam made her way over to them.

"Sam, this is scaring me…" Emma said with a little whine to her voice.

Spencer and Trina sang along, not noticing Sam.

"You need to get out of here," Sam said.

"I can't leave my friends," Emma said.

"Spencer! Trina!" Sam scream whispered.

They turned to her.

"All of you, get of here. Run and don't look back. Go home or somewhere safe."

Trina scrunched her face, then turned back to the stage and continued singing.

Spencer shook his head. "This is the new popular thing, Sam. We're not leaving."

"You're not safe here."

"Please," Emma begged him. "I want to go home."

"We're not leaving," Spencer said. "He's going to reveal himself soon."

Sam sighed when the music faded but everyone continued to stand. The musicians cleared the stage and Harmony took the microphone and Alessandro and Francesco stood on either side of her.

"Hello, and welcome to V-TOWN!" Harmony shouted.

The audience cheered loudly.

"It is with my deepest pride to introduce to you the All-Knowing V's messengers. Messenger Francesco and Messenger Alessandro."

Everyone clapped.

"The children are off at V-Kids, and we already have a Renewing of Your Mind Class happening right now." Harmony beamed proudly.

Sam scanned the room taking in a few more familiar faces: Michael, Morgan, Chase, Nina, Liesl Obrecht (which surprised Sam!), Brad, Nurse Amy, and Valerie. But no sign of Willow.

She turned back to Emma whose chest was moving up and down fast.

"But now…" Harmony grinned even wider. "It is with the utmost honour and pleasure for me to introduce you to the Great, All-Knowing, All-Loving, Ever-Present, ALMIGHTY V!"

_Boom_! Smoke enveloped the stage and the audience went wild. The young adults and teens jumped up and down, balling their eyes out as the smoke started to clear and a spotlight landed on Valentin Cassadine standing in the middle of the stage, with images of his face on the walls and the ceiling.

Harmony along with a few others fainted at the sight of him. Spencer's face paled and Emma, now crying, fled from the auditorium with several others.

Valentin grinned and practically glided along stage as he spoke into his headset microphone. "Good evening."

Many girls screamed and tears streamed down their cheeks as they reached their arms out to him from afar.

"I am the Almighty V."

More cheers and jumping up and down. Harmony finally sat up on stage and gazed dreamily at Valentin.

He reached a hand out to her and she took it. He slowly helped her to her feet. Her hand shaking, she touched his suit jacket and let out a deep sigh.

He let go of her and turned to the audience. "Port Charles is in trouble. The older generations are misguided and narrow-minded. It is up to the next generation, the chosen ones, to bring order and peace to our new town—_V-town_."

Cheers erupted in the room once more.

"And any who try to fight our peace will be flushed out."

"_Spencer. Trina. Get out of here now_," Sam scream whispered to them, but Trina was entranced by Valentin.

Spencer clenched his hands into fists. "I need to hear his plans so I can stop him."

"V-Town will bring equality and a socialist society. Freedom for all who want it."

"We want it!" several people shouted.

About a dozen people raced to the back of the room, hastening to leave.

Valentin sighed. "Not all want the freedom of V-Town." He looked down at Michael, Morgan, and Chase. "Take them to the Flushing Room."

The three men rose and charged after the escapees.

"Now," Valentin said. "All who do want freedom may form a line at the back of the auditorium to join our next Renewing of the Mind Class."

Everyone clustered to the back, tripping and knocking each other over. Certain that Willow wasn't there, Sam pushed her way through the crowd. Francesco and Alessandro led the chaotic non-existent line of people through the hallway. They passed several rooms with people sitting around with black devices over their heads, including Sasha. In one room, Peter August paced back and forth observing the people under the devices, in another room, Dr. Cabot pushed a syringe into someone's arm as she laid on a stretcher. The next room, Nelle stood there surrounded by children as she preached the Powerful V to them. Charlotte sat up high on a golden chair resembling a throne, looking terrified. On either side of her sat the five Marchesi grandchildren—Matteo, Luca, Raphaele, and another boy and a girl Sam hadn't met yet.

Screams drew Sam's attention to the closed door at the end of the hallway with a sign saying, _The Flushing Room_.

"Sam!"

Sam whipped her head around and saw Jax pushing through the crowd.

"Have you seen Josslyn?" he asked out of breath. "She texted me saying she'd be here with her friends! I have to get her out of here!"

More screams stung at Sam's eardrums even over the voices echoing through the hallway. "I haven't! I—I'm gonna check in here!" She pushed open _The Flushing Room _door. Three nurses stood around as a couple dozen people were lying on the floor, half of them convulsing including Willow.

"_No_!" Sam dropped beside Willow. "_What is wrong with you people_?" She shouted at the nurses.

"We need to get Messenger Francesco or Alessandro!" one of the nurse's said.

Willow finally stopped seizing and laid there unconscious. Sam tried lifting her under her arms.

Jax darted into the doorway searching frantically for Josslyn.

"Jax, help me!" Sam yelled at him. "I can't lift her!"

"I need to find Josslyn!"

"I didn't see her! I saw Spencer, Emma, and Trina. She and Cameron would probably be with them! Maybe they changed their minds and didn't come! Please, _help me_!"

"But my daughter!"

"Willow is your daughter too!" she choked up. "It's not Nelle. Willow is our daughter, please! I just found out! Help me!"

Jax's mouth dropped slightly and the colour drained from his cheeks.

"Jax, _please_! At least carry her out of the building and come back to look for Josslyn. _Please_!"

Jax hurried over and lifted Willow in his arms.

Sam exhaled deeply and she followed out to the crowded hallway. They pushed their way through leaving behind more screams and loud voices and they powered out of the V-Town Centre. Cameron and Josslyn were standing by the road comforting a crying Emma

"We should have listened to you Cam," Emma said.

"Joss, you're okay!" Jax said as he and Sam hurried over to them.

"Cam talked me out of it," Josslyn said.

"Yeah well," Cam said. "Nelle's name was in the brochure, so I knew it was bad news."

"We have to get Willow to the hospital!" Sam shouted.

"Joss, take my car keys," Jax said. "Take yourself and your friends somewhere safe. We'll take your car, Sam. It'll be faster than an ambulance making its way through this traffic."

"But Spencer and Trina…" Emma said. "We can't leave them."

"Emma, you need to focus on getting yourself out of here," Jax said. "Even Sam and I had trouble getting through that crowd."

"Okay, we have to get her to the hospital!" Sam cut in. "Hurry!"

Sam and Jax parted with Cameron, Josslyn, and Emma and made their way to Sam's car. She hoped more than anything that they weren't too late.


	36. Chapter 36- Nature vs Nurture

**Chapter 36- Nature vs Nurture**

After Lucas, Elizabeth, and Felix wheeled Willow behind a curtain, Sam buried her face in her hands.

"You're sure?" Jax asked. "She's the baby you lost and she's mine too?"

Sam nodded. "I have the records at home. Helena took her and erased my memory of it. Sonny and Jason's too. Then she arranged for Harmony and her husband to adopt her."

Jax exhaled deeply. "This is a lot to take in."

_Ring_. _Ring_.

Sam pulled out her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's Drew."

"How are the kids?"

"Good. We had burgers at Kelly's. But we're at your place now and no one's home."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, I should have called you… Lucas is working. And I… I'm kind of dealing with an emergency right now. I'm at the hospital."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It's Willow… It's a long story, I'll tell you later… but I can't leave."

"Okay, well I can stay with the kids."

"Thanks… just _please_, stay at my place. Don't take the kids to Monica's while Nelle is still living there."

"Where is she!?" Harmony ran up to them with Alessandro and Francesco following behind.

Every muscle in Sam's body tensed and she tucked her phone away.

"Where is my daughter!?" Harmony asked.

Sam punched Harmony in the nose and blood splattered from it. "_Get you and your goons out of here_! _You've done enough_!"

Harmony's hand went to her nose. "What was that for?"

Sam laughed and shook her head. "What was that for? _What was that for_?"

"I take it this is Harmony?" Jax asked.

"I'll give you one chance," Sam said. "Leave with those Marchesi_ twits_ or I'll drag you out by your hair!"

"I'm not leaving," Harmony said. "Not while Kali… uh Willow… is unwell."

"_Unwell_? She might _die_ because of you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was at a V-Town service, then afterwards the hospital called me. Messenger Francesco and Messenger Alessandro came for support."

"She was in the Flushing Room! What did they do? Poison her? She was having a seizure when I found her!"

Harmony glared at her. "Why are you getting so involved in my daughter's life?"

Lucas pushed the curtains aside and stepped out carrying a clipboard.

"Doctor, how is she? How is my daughter?" Harmony asked.

"Arsenic poisoning," Lucas said. "She consumed a large amount of it. We're going to work to remove it from her system before it causes further damage. We're going to have to do blood transfusions from the patient's family. Harmony, you'll have to sign off on that."

Sam looked at Jax. "We'll do it. We'll give blood. You could too Lucas."

Lucas scrunched his face.

Alessandro cleared his throat and caressed Harmony's cheek. "Harmony, my dear. You know the Wonderful V's teachings on blood."

Harmony went white in the face but nodded. "We can not mix with blood outside of V-Town, it's too dirty."

"Are you out of your mind?" Sam crossed her arms. "She might _die_ without a blood transfusion!"

"We must trust the All-Knowing V," Francesco said.

"Y-you're right," Harmony said, pressing a Kleenex to her bloody nose. "I will trust him."

"Handing her over to Shiloh to be raped wasn't enough for you, was it?" Sam asked. "Then you let your new cult poison her and you're going to refuse a blood transfusion that will save her life? Valentin isn't God. He's just a pathetic little man that has you under his thumb."

"Don't talk about the Amazing V like that," Harmony said through gritted teeth.

Jax cleared his throat. "Harmony, you really need to think this through, and don't let these men think for you. Willow is in critical condition. You said you didn't want dirty blood in her, well right now her blood is contaminated with arsen and it will kill her. She needs a transfusion."

"Why are you people still here?" Harmony asked. "I get that Willow is living with you Sam, but this is none of your business."

"Yes, it is my business," Sam said. "Willow is my daughter with Jax. Helena took her from me and gave her to you!"

Harmony's mouth dropped slightly.

"What?" Lucas said with wide eyes.

"In fact, the adoption was illegal, so I must be her next of kin."

Lucas shook his head. "Sam, we don't even have time for you to prove that. We need to do a transfusion right now."

"Even if this is true," Harmony said. "You've been her mother for all about five minutes, you are not calling all the shots. You don't know her like I do."

Sam felt the colour drain from her face. This must have been how Alexis felt when she and Jason argued over whether Sam should have brain surgery.

"Perhaps I could have a word with your… uh… messengers over here," Jax said. "Then you and Sam can have a word alone."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Messenger Francesco and Messenger Alessandro," Harmony said.

"Harmony, please…" Sam resulted to begging. "Please, just sign off on the transfusions…"

"What if I told you I'd join V-Town if you let me give blood?" Jax asked.

Harmony raised an eyebrow. "You're bluffing."

Sam nodded, playing along. "I will too. That way we won't be dirty blood. We'll be part of the Almighty V's chosen ones helping to save a fellow member of V-Town. I think the Almighty V would be very impressed."

"You pretended to join Dawn of Day before," Harmony said.

"But I didn't," Jax protested. "I'd be willing to join, _if _you let me give blood."

Harmony turned to Francesco and Alessandro.

Francesco nodded. "We need more precious souls to join."

"All right, I will allow him to give blood. But not Sam, I don't trust her."

"Fine, whatever," Sam said.

Lucas handed Harmony the clipboard and a pen. "Just sign at the bottom."

Harmony took the clipboard and pen and stared at the paper. "How do I know he'll stay true to his word?"

Sam groaned. "Just trust in the Almighty V that he will! Prove your faith to him."

Harmony paused then finally signed it and handed it back to Lucas.

Sam exhaled deeply.

"I need a coffee," Harmony said.

"It would be our pleasure to escort you to the cafeteria." Francesco lifted his arm and she linked her hand through. Then Alessandro offered his arm as well and they went to the elevators.

"Okay, what in the world is going on?" Lucas asked.

"I'll explain later," Sam said.

"Okay, well, she just signed the paper, and nothing here says that only Jax can give blood. The three of us can, the more the better."


	37. Chapter 37- Delirium and Cardiac Arrest

**Chapter 37-Delirium and Cardiac Arrest**

After leaving the blood clinic, Sam and Jax headed back to the ER. Sam was surprised to find Alexis waiting for them.

"Sam, are you okay?" Alexis wrapped her arms around her.

Sam began to cry into her shoulder. "I just… I want to hit myself over the head with a vase or something!"

Alexis sighed and pulled away from the hug. "Why?"

"I should have kept questioning when I was told my baby died… I should have investigated it. I should have looked for her!"

"Honey, I've been down the what if road countless times, and it only leads to heart ache. That was all on Helena, not you."

"Alexis is right," Jax said. "Helena was a wicked woman. It's not your fault."

"And look at you." Alexis smiled. "Who'd have thought my best friend would be the father of my granddaughter. Get over here." She hugged him.

"I never thought of it that way." Jax smiled. "I'm going to the cafeteria. I'll get us all coffees." He disappeared on the elevator.

Sam plopped down on the bench and buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Whatever for?" She sat beside her.

"For yelling at you and giving you a hard time when I found out you tried to stop my brain surgery."

Alexis sighed. "That was a long time ago and it saved you."

"But you were trying to save me. I thought you were trying to take over my life, but I get it now. I wasn't just your daughter of five minutes."

"You were but you weren't. I was terrified that I would lose you again when I just found you."

"That's how I feel now."

"Listen," Alexis squeezed her hand. "Willow's going to survive. And it's not going to happen overnight, but you will build a relationship with her. And you're off to a better start with her than I was with you, so that's a plus."

Sam sighed. "How did you know we were here?"

"Lucas called me. He thought you could use the support."

The elevators opened and the paramedics pushed Jason in on a stretcher, clutching his chest, his face pale and sweaty.

Lucas, Elizabeth, and Felix rushed over.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"He was experiencing chest pains and shortness of breath," one of the paramedics said. "The owner of Kelly's called 911."

Lucas flashed a flashlight in his eyes.

"Elizabeth…" Jason said softly before closing his eyes.

"Jason… Jason!" Elizabeth shouted, patting his cheeks.

"We need to get him to a defibrillator!" Lucas said and they pushed him down the hallway.

"Oh my gosh," Sam said.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked.

Sam nodded.

"How does… after restoring your memories, do you feel any differently seeing Jason like that?"

"Yeah… I'm worried about him… but more as just an old friend."

Alexis rubbed her back.

"I should go check on Willow," Sam said.

"I'll be right out here," Alexis said.

Sam pushed the curtains aside and she clenched her jaw when she saw Harmony at Willow's bedside.

"Come on, Kali," Harmony said. "You've got to wake up. You have so much to live for."

Sam cleared her throat to announce her presence.

Harmony groaned. "You're still here."

"Yeah, because that's what mothers do. They don't hand their children over to cult leaders."

"But they hand them over to mobsters?"

It felt like a knife went through Sam's heart. Harmony was right. Sam was no better than she was.

"I'm learning from my mistakes," Sam said. "Clearly you're not."

"Kali has so much to give. She doesn't deserve any of this," Harmony said. "Messenger Alessandro is going to find out who did this to her. V-Town will protect her."

"_V-Town_ is what did this to her."

Harmony shook her head. "You're wrong."

"Well, we'll see what Willow wants when she wakes up."

Harmony started crying. "She has to wake up. She's the kindest person, you know? She wouldn't hurt a soul. She would always catch spiders in our home and set them free outside."

Sam's muscles eased and she stepped a little closer. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. She's always loved animals and children. But we moved around so much we could never have any pets. She'd bring in bugs and such from outside though. They always freaked me out."

Sam smiled a little.

"You see, Sam. You don't know her like I do."

"Then tell me more. What was she like?"

"She was a child prodigy."

Sam scrunched her face. "Really?"

"Yeah, definitely wouldn't be my biological child… She had an IQ of 180. She skipped several grades, which was amazing because we moved around so much. All her teachers thought she'd be a mathematician or a scientist. But she always wanted to work with children."

"Well, she most definitely didn't get her smarts from me… she sounds like my sister, Molly."

"W-w-wiley…" Willow mumbled as she stirred.

"Willow?" Sam gently squeezed her hand.

"Kali, honey," Harmony said. "Mom's here."

"Wiley…" Willow repeated and slowly opened her eyes. She jerked back when she saw Harmony. "No, I don't want to join the trust, please don't make me!"

"The trust?" Harmony asked. "What do you mean?"

Willow hugged her legs to her chest and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Shiloh scares me… please, I want to leave. I want to go find Dad."

"Willow, it's okay," Sam said, her eyes welling up. "Shiloh is dead. He can't hurt you anymore."

Willow kept her eyes on Harmony. "You don't love me…"

"Of course I love you," Harmony said.

"You love Shiloh more. He's hurting me…"

"Willow," Sam said softly. "Try to calm down."

"I don't want to sleep with him… I want to go home to Dad… but Shiloh killed him. Get away from me!"

Sam turned to Harmony. "Okay, you need to leave. You're upsetting her."

"Please leave me alone," Willow sobbed.

"Get out!" Sam grabbed Harmony's arm and dragged her through the curtain.

Alexis and Jax were standing on the other side.

"Someone grab a nurse or a doctor…" Sam said. "I think Willow might need to be sedated. And make sure Harmony leaves."

Sam rushed back into Willow.

"I need to get Wiley…" Willow sat up in her bed. "I tried… I tried… but they dragged me away…"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Nelle… the kids."

"Do you mean at V-Town?"

"I did what Mom wanted. I went… but I saw Wiley and tried to take him."

Sam sighed. "And that's when they took you to the Flushing Room?"

"I deserve it…" Willow curled up in a ball. "Just like Shiloh."

"Willow, no…" Sam wrapped her arms around her. "No… you didn't deserve it. They are sick people…"

"Wiley doesn't deserve it…" She cried harder.

"Shh… it's okay. We're going to get Wiley back somehow."

Lucas rushed in and stuck a syringe into her IV. "Delirium from the poisoning."

Willow's breathing slowed. "I want Wiley safe… and loved…" She closed her eyes and fell asleep in Sam's arms.


	38. Chapter 38- Double Smackdown

The second scene in this chapter is for Chrissyfan and Foxy 😉 And the last scene is for me because I'm loving writing Sam and Willow lol. Enjoy ladies!

**Chapter 38- Double Smackdown**

Sam sipped at her tea in the hallway outside of Willow's room. How she could ever think tea just tasted like flowers was unthinkable. After a sleepless night at the hospital it was so refreshing… just what she needed.

"Hey…" Drew's voice announced his presence. "How are you doing?"

Sam exhaled deeply. "I've been better."

Drew sat beside her holding a folded piece of construction paper. "Lucas told me… he just got home about an hour ago. Is Willow doing any better?"

"She slept through the night. Lucas said they caught it in time. If Jax and I didn't find her she'd probably be dead by now. She's going to be fine physically, I'm just not sure about emotionally."

He showed her the folded paper. "Scout made this."

Sam smiled slightly looking at the drawing of four people. "A get-well card."

"Scout said it's you, Alexis, Willow, and herself having a tea party. Lucas told the kids she was sick and that you stayed with her to make sure she was okay. Danny acted suspicious. Smart kid we have there."

"Yeah, I just hate to confuse them more. But gosh… I'm so so sooo relieved that Nelle isn't my daughter."

He laughed a little. "That must have drove you crazy thinking it was her."

She groaned. "Some of the worst moments of my life… but I felt no connection to her. Willow I do."

He took her hand and squeezed it. That old familiar feeling of warmth ran through her and she blushed a little.

"I'm happy for you. I still have Jason's memories of her and when you were pregnant. I know how much she meant… _means_ to you."

"Jax went to check on Josslyn. When he gets back, we're going to tell Willow together. I just don't know how she'll respond. I'm nervous and I don't get nervous. We don't even have that much in common."

"I think you have more in common than you think you do."

"She's just such a good person. And a much better mother than me."

Drew sighed. "Bringing the mob into the kids lives… I just… I don't understand it. After everything we did to protect them. I know part of it was the mind-mapping… but you were such a good mother before Jason returned."

Sam frowned.

"But since I came back, I know you've been making better choices for them. You are a good mother. Willow will be lucky to have you and Jax."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you for saying that." She smacked herself in the forehead. "It's Danny's swim meet this afternoon."

Drew cleared his throat. "I can take him."

She exhaled deeply. "No. I mean, you should come too, but I need to be there. I _want_ to be there. It's important to Danny. Lucas said Willow will have to stay for 24-48 hours to make sure the arsenic fully leaves her system. But the worst of it is over. Maybe Jax can hang around the hospital during the swim meet."

"You really are trying to make it up to the kids."

"I should have been there for them all along instead of hunting down Shiloh."

"Well, you're there for them now and I will be too."

Sam locked eyes with him. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. When I heard I wanted to see that you were okay. And plus, I heard about Jason. I want to check on him and Monica."

"I can go with you, if you'd like," Sam offered. "Jax won't be back for a bit and Willow probably won't wake for a while."

GHGHGH

When Drew and Sam arrived outside of Jason's room, Elizabeth was sitting on a bench, pale with circles under her eyes.

"Hey…" Drew said. "How's Jason doing?"

Elizabeth looked up at him. "He had to have bypass surgery last night to treat the blockage. Monica is in with him now. He's probably going to have heart problems for the rest of his life due to his heritage and all the stress build up."

Drew sighed. "Well, at least he gave up working for Sonny. I haven't heard if he's going to take up a new job or just live off his savings and ELQ shares. I still haven't decided what I'm doing… I've been focused on Danny and Scout. I think Jason's been the same with his sons."

"You can go and see him if you'd like," Elizabeth suggested. "He's allowed two visitors at a time."

"Thanks," Drew said before going in to Jason's room.

Sam looked down at Elizabeth. "At least he pulled through the surgery, that's good news."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah. That was pretty scary. How did your procedure with Andre go?"

"It worked. All of your intimate moments with Jason seem to be gone. And I remember things I had forgotten."

"Andre came to see me this morning. He wants to do procedures on me and Drew sooner than he originally planned due to the increase in the mind-mapping. He's concerned if he waits too long things will get out of hand."

"I think it already has," Sam said. "I was at the V-Town service last night. They were doing mind-mapping procedures. There had to be over a hundred people there. And I don't even know what they're doing behind the scenes."

"I'm really starting to believe it since being away from Ric… he keeps trying to call me, but I haven't answered. All I remember of Jason is the night we conceived Jake and him not being there for him. But… I don't know… I just feel drawn to him."

"Because that was the assignment from Valentin and the others… your drive was to marry Ric. Since being away from him the mind mapping is wearing off. Your muscle memory takes over."

"Where the hell is Jason and why didn't a_nyone_ tell me he was in the hospital!?" Carly appeared at the end of the hallway and stormed over to them.

Elizabeth groaned. "Not everything is about you Carly."

"I am his best friend and I think he's spending too much time with you and your boys."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You don't own him."

"Jake is his son, he should be spending time with him," Elizabeth added.

"That may be, but why did I see him with Cameron last week? Jake wasn't there."

Elizabeth rose to her feet and crossed her arms. "Because Cameron is his son too."

Carly's face went red and rigid. "Your lying."

"It's true."

"You know what, Carly?" Sam said. "I think you're just mad because Jason isn't your slave anymore. You are now forced to run your own errands and look after your own children. You're not Jason's priority anymore, his sons are."

Carly clenched her jaw. "Jason deserves better than both of you. And you know what? He deserves better kids too. If you ask me, Cameron, Jake, Danny, Scout, the lot of them are stupid little brats—"

_Smack!_

Sam smacked Carly on her left cheek at the very second Elizabeth slapped her right cheek.

Carly went white in the face and her mouth went slightly agape, then she shoved both of them.

Sam yanked Carly by the hair and Elizabeth kicked her.

"Say a _word_ against Danny and Scout again and I'll send you to an early grave," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Same goes for Cam and Jake…" Elizabeth said. "You'll regret the day you were born."

Sam pushed her.

"Now get the hell away from Jason's room!" Elizabeth shouted.

Carly furrowed her eyebrows, then turned and hurried away down the hallway.

Sam turned to Elizabeth and both started laughing, then they high-fived each other.

"I think I underestimated you, Elizabeth," Sam said.

Elizabeth nodded. "Maybe we're more alike than I originally thought."

GHGHGH

When Jax arrived back at the hospital, he and Sam anxiously entered Willow's hospital room. Harmony was once again at Willow's bedside.

"Sweetheart," Harmony said. "If you'll just give V-Town a chance…"

"I already told you!" Willow shouted. "I don't want to join V-Town!"

"But it's the only chance that we can have freedom."

"Mom… please just leave. I don't want you here. Leave and don't come back."

"Kali…"

"You heard Willow," Jax said. "She doesn't want you here."

Harmony groaned when she noticed them. "You're back?"

"Yes," Sam said grabbing her by the arm. "And you're leaving."

Harmony sighed and rose to her feet. "I'll come check on you later."

"I said I don't want you to!" Willow pressed as Harmony left the room.

Jax and Sam sat on either side of Willow, and Sam set Scout's get-well card on the bedside table.

"Willow, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter…" Willow stared at her lap.

"Of course it matters," Sam said. "_You_ matter."

Willow looked up at her, then looked at Jax and squinted at him, and turned back to Sam. "I think I'm just meant to be alone."

"You're not meant to be alone," Jax said.

Sam cleared her throat. "Spinelli found your birth parents."

All the colour drained from Willow's face. "He did? Please tell me it's not Nina…"

"It's not." Sam's eyes welled with tears and she lifted Willow's hand and held it in both of her own hands. "It's me."

Willow's mouth dropped slightly, not losing eye contact with Sam.

"And Jax is your father," Sam added.

Willow turned to Jax who smiled at her.

"We just found out yesterday," Jax said. "I didn't even know I was the father of Sam's baby until Nelle's story of her being our daughter."

"Which Spinelli proved was false," Sam exhaled deeply. "Thank goodness."

Willow's lip trembled a little and she started to cry.

Sam pushed Willow's tears away with her thumb. "It's okay… but I want you to know that I wanted you so much…" Sam choked up a bit. "I thought that you were stillborn. But my evil step-grandmother took you away from me and gave you to Harmony."

Fresh tears streamed down Willow's cheeks.

"I would very much like to build a relationship with you." Sam smiled. "But only if that's something you would like."

Jax nodded. "I'd like to get to know you too, on your terms."

"But I want you to know no matter what I'll always be there for you," Sam added, then choked up again. "But I want so much to have a relationship with you."

"I want…" Willow cried. "I want that too."

Sam let out a deep breath, the she tucked some of Willow's hair behind her ear and placed a hand on her cheek.

Jax reached for Willow's hand and winked at her.


	39. Chapter 39- A Spoiled Granddaughter

**Chapter 39- A Spoiled Granddaughter**

"Do you think Jason will like my oatmeal cookies?" Aiden, carrying a plate of cookies, asked Elizabeth as they walked past Sam with Cameron and Jake.

"I think he'll love them," Elizabeth said.

"They're sugar-free, egg-free, dairy-free, gluten free," Aiden said. "So that won't make him sicker, right?"

"That's right," Elizabeth said.

Cameron groaned. "I don't know, cookies without sugar would make me sick…"

Elizabeth sighed. "They're not going to make him sick… Have your painting ready, Jake?"

"Yeah…" Jake scrunched his face as he looked at the small canvas. "I don't know… It's kind of cheesy."

"Your dad loves motorcycles and you painted it, so he'll love it."

"Why don't you have a gift for Jason, Cam?" Aiden asked.

Cameron shrugged. "My presence is a gift to all."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's real nice, Cameron…"

"It's true," Cameron said as they disappeared down the hallway.

The elevator doors opened, and Julian and Alexis stepped out, Alexis carried a large bouquet of flowers.

"Lex, those are going to take up so much room!" Julian said.

"They'll brighten her room up. I want to give her _something_…"

"Then give her a twenty…" Julian suggested. "Lots of grandparents hand over wads of cash to their grandkids."

Sam laughed a little.

"I'm not buying her love!" Alexis groaned. "Well, unless she needs money then I'll give it to her… but I think flowers are a good start before we begin to spoil her."

"They're going to take up her bedside table and will probably just get in the way."

"It's the least I can do."

"The flowers are beautiful." Sam walked over to them. "Willow's going to love them."

"Thank you!" Alexis smirked at Julian. "See, our daughter agrees with me."

"Oooo…" Julian placed a hand over his heart. "Sam, how could you turn on your old man like that and join in on your mother's crazy ideas?"

Sam sniggered. "This time, I think it's a good idea."

Alexis smiled. "How are things going?"

Sam sighed. "Harmony keeps coming around trying to get Willow to join V-Town. But other than that, she's recovering well. We told her this morning. Jax and I did most of the talking and we shared some tears, but she did say she wants to work on building a relationship with us."

"That's wonderful," Alexis said. "It'll take time and she's probably overwhelmed right now. But you're definitely off to a better start than we were."

Sam nodded. "Even though Harmony is driving me crazy right now… she did tell me a bit of what Willow was like as a child. She's always loved children and animals. But what surprised me, is that she was a genius and skipped several grades. She must get it from you and Molly, maybe Jax, she definitely doesn't get it from me."

Alexis scrunched her face. "You're smart too, just in a different way. Your mind works more like your father's…"

"I guess… so, Jax is going to hang around the hospital during Danny's swim meet. Just to make sure Harmony's not pressuring her about V-town. Then I'll come back later."

"Yeah, we thought we'd drive you," Julian said. "That way you don't lose your parking spot."

They headed to Willow's hospital room and pushed the door open. Jax and Josslyn were on either side of her.

"So, you watch _Riverdale_ too?" Josslyn grinned. "I've had a huge crush on Cole Sprouse since I was a kid."

"Me too," Willow said. "I watched the _Suite Life_ every chance I got."

"Maybe when Season 5 starts we can have weekly hangouts and watch it," Josslyn suggested.

Willow nodded. "I'd like that."

"Well, I better go find Cam," Josslyn said. "He's here too and we're heading to the beach with our friends."

Jax rose. "I'll walk you out. But I'll be back in a bit."

Willow smiled a little.

Josslyn followed her dad to the door, then turned back. "By the way, I'm glad you're not Nelle." They passed by Sam, Julian, and Alexis and left.

"Willow, darling…" Alexis walked over and set the flowers on her bedside table, covering most of it.

Julian sighed. "You'll have to excuse your grandmother. You'll quickly learn that she has crazy ideas that she instills on the rest of us."

"Well, they're very lovely…" Willow said softly.

"You'll also learn quickly that your grandfather puts down my ideas."

Julian crossed his arms. "She barely has room to breathe now."

"Uh guys…" Sam tried to cut in.

Julian pulled out his wallet and handed Willow a twenty-dollar bill.

"Um, I don't—" Willow started to say.

Alexis groaned.

"See, Lex," Julian said. "That's all we had to give her. It doesn't take up space and will give her a little gas money when she gets out of here."

Alexis scoffed. "Are you trying to one-up me with our granddaughter? Well, I can do better than that." She pulled out a fifty-dollar bill from her purse and gave it to Willow. "There you go sweetheart."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fifty?" Julian scrunched his face. "Is that the best you can do?" He handed her a hundred-dollar bill.

"Oh, that's real nice, Julian," Alexis said, then removed her golden hooped earrings and handed them to Willow. "These are 24-karat. They're my favourite pair. I think they'll look lovely on you."

"I really don't—" Willow tried.

"Oh, real clever, Lex," Julian said. "You know I don't have jewelry to give."

"Mom, Dad…" Sam interrupted. "A word in the hallway before we go?"

"Sure, honey," Alexis said, then gave Willow's hand a soft squeeze. "I'm so glad you're going to make a full recovery. We'll come visit you soon."

Sam took Julian and Alexis by the arms and took them out to the hallway.

Julian smiled. "I think that went really well."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Uh, _no_. I don't want you to scare her off. Don't overindulge her so much and compete with it at that."

"But that's what grandparents are for," Julian said.

"Did you really have to keep one-upping me?" Alexis set her hands on her hips.

"You're the one who started giving her jewelry."

Sam groaned as they continued bickering, then walked back into Willow's room.

"I am so sorry," Sam said. "I don't know what's gotten into them today."

"It's okay…" Willow stared at the money and the earrings in her hands. "I should give it back though."

Sam sighed. "Knowing them, they won't let you. They mean well, they're just showing it in a weird way right now."

"I just don't want them to think I'm expecting it."

"Nobody thinks that." Sam sat at edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I'm just ready to get out of here."

"It was nice to see you with Josslyn."

Willow smiled a little. "I always wanted a sister."

"Well, Josslyn is a great girl. All of your siblings are great, and they'll be lucky to have you too. Speaking of which, I'm heading over to Danny's swim meet in a few minutes."

Willow lowered her gaze.

"But Jax is going to hang around and I'll be back later."

She looked up at her again. "You guys don't have to. I'm a big girl, you don't need to babysit me."

"We _want _to be here. Please know that."


	40. Chapter 40- An Almost Win

**Chapter 40- An Almost Win**

"I'll go pull up the car," Julian said as they walked towards the elevators.

"I'll go with you," Alexis offered.

"Okay, I need to talk to Jax before we go," Sam said. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Julian and Alexis hopped on the elevator and Sam walked over to the nurse's station.

"Hey, Epiphany? Did you see where Jax went?"

"He and Josslyn were headed to Jason's room," Epiphany said.

"Okay, thank you," Sam said.

Sam headed down the hallway and slowly opened the door to Jason's room.

"You made these?" Jason mumbled as he chewed in his hospital bed.

Aiden nodded.

"Yep," Elizabeth said and squeezed Aiden's shoulder. "He made them all by himself."

"Well, they are delicious," Jason said.

"Jake," Elizabeth said. "Why don't you give Jason your painting?"

"Oh, yeah," Jake said and handed Jason the canvas.

"Wow… this is impressive," Jason said.

Jake grinned. "I'm trying to convince Mom to get me my own motorcycle once I'm legal to drive one."

Elizabeth sighed. "We'll revisit this discussion when you turn 16."

Cameron faked yawned. "Can I go now? Joss and I have to meet our friends at the beach."

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Cam? A word in the hall please?"

Sam turned and returned to the hallway where Jax and Josslyn were arguing.

"You are not going to the beach," Jax said. "Not after last night."

"Come on, Dad. Spencer, Emma, and Trina are waiting for us. Besides, Mom already said I could go."

"Well, I'm overriding her. You can stay here with me and Willow or go home with Elizabeth and Cameron until I'm finished here."

"I agree," Elizabeth said. "There's no way I'm allowing you to go to the beach without an adult."

Cameron groaned. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm fine."

"We don't know who's mind-mapped since last night," Elizabeth said.

"Well, I'd be careful around Trina and Spencer," Sam cut in. "They never left that I know of. I spoke to Curtis and Nikolas about it earlier."

"Josslyn, you can come with home with us if you'd like, until your dad is done here," Elizabeth said.

"This isn't even Dad's week with me," Josslyn said. "He just brought me to see Willow. Mom already gave me permission."

"Joss, I think we need to consider you staying with me full time," Jax said. "Your mom and Sonny have been mind-mapped too."

"That's not true," Josslyn said.

Cameron let out a deep breath. "We can still have fun at my place. Maybe we can binge-watch reruns of _Riverdale_. We can text the others and tell them."

"Yeah, maybe you should invite Emma to your place too," Sam suggested. "So she's not alone with Spencer and Trina."

GHGHGH

Danny's family took up most of the bleachers at the rec centre. Sam, Drew, Scout, Julian, Alexis, Lucas, Leo, Kristina, Molly, TJ, and Monica all came to cheer him on. Sam and Drew stood in the front row giving Danny the thumbs up.

Danny smiled a little as he took his position next to his opponents and pulled his goggles over his eyes. The whistle sounded and swimmers dove into the pool.

Everyone cheered as Danny extended his arms above his head and pulled his hands towards his body in semi-circle motion. He was well over a metre ahead of everyone else as he flipped himself over at the end of the pool and swam the final length of the race.

"Come on, Danny!" Sam cheered. "You can do it!"

"Woot-woot Danny!" Drew shouted.

But when Danny came up for breath midway, he came to a sudden halt, all colour draining from his face as he treaded water and stared straight ahead, all of his opponents passing him.

Whispers filled the air and Sam's heart sank when she saw Michael and Nelle standing at the end of the pool, Wiley crying and trying to wriggle out of Nelle's arms.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Wiley reached his arms out towards the bleachers. "Me want Daddy!"  
Drew helped Danny climb out of the pool and he wrapped an arm around him, and Sam scooped up Scout in her arms.

Nelle and Michael walked over to them, Wiley kicking and screaming, dried snot and fresh snot all over his face.

"Stop it!" Nelle shouted at him, then passed him to Monica. "Did you really have to be gone all day?

Monica pulled out a Kleenex and wiped what she could on Wiley's face. "I told you. Jason was in the hospital and I wanted to watch Danny's swim meet."

Nelle rolled her eyes and looked down at Danny. "Wow, Danny. You almost won the race."

While Nelle was looking at Danny, Monica handed Wiley to Lucas who held him tightly and kissed the top of his head. Michael stared off in space as though not aware of his surroundings.

"Yeah, he almost won until you showed up," Sam said.

"I couldn't miss my favourite brother's swim thing." She knelt over and pinched his cheek.

Danny jerked back.

"Oh! He is so adorable." Nelle displayed a cheeky grin. "He must take after his big sister."

Sam cleared her throat. "You're not his big sister."

Nelle laughed. "Oh Mom, you are hilarious! And Jonah's not my son either."

"It's true. I have the real records. You're not my daughter, Willow is."

Danny and Scout looked at her with wide eyes and Michael turned to her.

Nelle's face paled. "You're lying."

"It's true. Alessandro and Nina are your biological parents. No wonder you fit right in with V-Town."

Nelle stared at her.

Sam scrunched her face. "You really didn't know, did you? They probably know the truth, but they've been lying to you this whole time."

"You are a liar. You just don't want me to take your kids."

Sam held Scout tighter.

"Well, I'm still going to take your kids." Nelle gritted her teeth and pointed a finger at Sam. "V-Town is going to take over everything and I will be exalted. All of you will bow to me."

"You need to stop hurting people." Sam started to scream whisper. "Willow could have died because of all of you."

Michael jerked. "Willow almost died?"

"Michael!" Nelle shouted. "We need to leave… _now_!" She turned and glared at Monica. "You let Lucas hold Jonah!?" She seized Wiley from Lucas' arms and he began to wail. "Maybe I should find a better babysitter." She started walking but stopped and looked at Michael. "I said _we're leaving_."

Michael sauntered over to him and they left.

Sam sighed and looked at Danny and Scout. "I was going to tell you tomorrow—"

Danny ran off to the change rooms.

"I'll go after him," Drew said and followed him.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut.

"Willow's your daughter like me, Mommy?" Scout asked.

Sam nodded. "That means she's your big sister. Is that okay with you?"

Scout smiled and nodded.


	41. Chapter 41- Family Values

Okay, here comes the sappy goodness!

**Chapter 41- Family Values**

When Sam arrived back at the hospital, Alexis, Kristina, and Molly joined her. Alexis felt bad about her earlier visit with Willow and wanted to leave a better impression.

"Willow!" Kristina smiled and walked over to her bed.

Molly followed. "How are you?"

Willow shifted awkwardly. "I'll be better once I can get out of this bed."

Kristina exhaled deeply. "You have no idea how relieved we were to find out Nelle isn't our niece."

Willow lowered her gaze.

"After everything she did to Michael…" Kristina shook her head.

"But you, my darling." Alexis smiled warmly at Willow. "You saved Kristina, not once but twice."

Willow scrunched her face. "Nelle kind of said something that day she came over…"

"Kristina had leukemia when she was very young," Sam said. "When you were born, your stem cells saved her life."

"So, if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be here today," Kristina said.

"Plus, you helped her turn away from D.O.D.," Molly added.

The door opened and Epiphany walked in. "Only two visitors at a time! You are crowding my patient's room!"

Sam sighed.

"Why don't we let Kristina and Molly get to know their niece?" Alexis suggested.

"So, Molly's my aunt?" Willow asked. "Isn't she younger than me?"

"My mother was sixteen when she had me," Sam said.

"Oh," Willow said.

"Out!" Epiphany shouted. "I need to check my patient's vitals."

Alexis and Sam hurried out of the room at Epiphany's insistence.

Sam turned to her mother. "Why did you insist you and I be the ones to leave the room?"

Alexis threw her hands in the air. "Because I'm feeling guilty!"

Sam sighed. "You're always feeling guilty. Why this time?"

"I yelled at you and basically bullied you into inducing your labour."

Sam breathed in deeply. "I thought we moved past that. It was a long time ago. I know why you did it."

"But maybe if your pregnancy held on a little longer…"

"Helena still would have found a way to take her and Kristina wouldn't be alive today. Look, I was angry… no furious at you for a very long time and even blamed you for killing my baby. I wish you didn't scream at me like that, but even if my baby died it wouldn't have been your fault. Steve said back then that it would have happened anyway. I don't want you to feel guilty every time you see Willow, because I want her to know her grandmother."

Alexis sighed. "You know when I thought you were dead, I didn't have a grave to visit you, so I thought I'd visit your baby's instead. The irony of it…"

"Was that when you found me talking to Father Coates?"

She nodded.

"I almost told you then that you were my mother… then you showed me abuse pamphlets." Sam laughed. "I should've listened to you sooner."

"And look at us, we're going down the what if road again…" Alexis wrapped her arms around her. "At least we have each other now."

"Yeah, and now we have Willow."

GHGHGH

After the Davis girls visited Willow, Sam decided to go home to check on Danny and Scout. The kids and Lucas had already gone to bed. She peeked in on Scout who was sleeping soundly, clutching Dotty the Dalmatian tightly. Sam kissed Scout's forehead and tucked the blankets around her. Then she made her way to Danny's room. He was sound asleep, but it was red around his eyes as if he'd been crying. Her heart ached for him. She wished he would open up to her more, but she understood why he wouldn't. She just hoped more than anything that he and Scout would welcome Willow and get along with her.

She ended up in her own room next and lifted her baby's pink blanket from her bed. She pressed it against her cheek and headed to Willow's room. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stood in the doorway. She missed everything. First steps. First words. And she wasn't there to protect her from Shiloh. She'd be damned if she missed anymore of any of her kids' lives. She sauntered into the room and folded the pink blanket, then placed it in the middle of Willow's bed.

"Mommy?"

Sam turned and saw Scout in the doorway.

"I had a bad dream." Scout pouted.

Sam walked over to her and picked her up. "What was the dream about?"

"Scary lady at the pool took me and Danny and Willow away from you."

Sam's heart sped and she held her close. "Do you want to sleep with Mommy tonight?"

Scout nodded.

Sam carried her into her room and laid beside her. As she watched Scout fall back to sleep, she hoped more than anything that Scout's dream wouldn't come true.

GHGHGH

Sam pushed Willow in a wheelchair towards the elevators.

"I'm really fine to walk," Willow said.

"Patrick said it would be best to take a wheelchair, so that's what we'll do," Sam said.

They stopped when they saw Jason wearing a housecoat in a wheelchair and Monica sat on a bench beside him.

Sam cleared her throat. "How are you feeling, Jason?"

"It's really taken a toll on me," Jason said

"Yes, and he's not to do anything strenuous for 12 weeks, but I think it should be longer than that," Monica added. "And I still think you should come home with me when you're released."

"I think Nelle will make me worse," Jason said.

Monica sighed. "Good point. Maybe I should move in with you until you're fully recovered."

"Maybe," Jason said, then turned to Willow and smiled. "Drew told me that you're Sam's daughter. I'm really happy for both of you."

Sam smiled a little.

GHGHGH

When Sam and Willow arrived home, Lucas and the kids were sitting in the living room. Danny's face went rigid, but Scout ran over and hugged Willow.

"Willow, you're my big sister!" Scout said.

Sam smiled at her.

"Will you colour with us?" Scout pulled Willow's hand and dragged her over to the couch.

"Scout, Willow might want to rest, she's still recuperating," Sam said.

Lucas leaned over and hugged Willow sideways on the couch. "Welcome home and welcome to the family. We were all so relieved to know that Nelle isn't Sam's daughter."

Willow frowned.

Danny jumped up from where he was sitting and glared at Willow. I don't _need_ and I don't _want _another sister!"

"Danny…" Sam started.

Danny glowered at Sam. "What's next? Donald Trump is really my father and not Drew!?"

"Danny, please…"

Danny darted past Sam, nudging her along the way, and ran up the stairs.

"Danny!" Sam called after him.

Sam turned back to Willow who was staring at her lap. "I'm sorry, he's just really confused."

"It—It's okay…" Willow rose to her feet. "I should go up and rest anyway."

Sam sighed.

"Aren't you gonna colour with me?" Scout whined and stuck out her lower lip.

Willow smiled a little at Scout, but tears formed in her eyes. "Maybe we can colour later." She hurried past Sam and hastened up the stairs.

"It's okay, Scout," Lucas said as he grabbed the blue marker. "I'll colour with you."

Sam took a deep breath and headed up the stairs. She stopped at Danny's room first.

She was on his bed reading a history textbook and his nostrils flared.

"Danny…" Sam sat on the edge of his bed. "I know this is all confusing for you and you have a lot of emotions going on… but I don't want you to shout at Willow like that."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I'm trying to study."

She lifted the textbook from his hands and set it down on his night table. "You can study later. We're going to talk about this."

"I don't want to talk."

"Well, that's too bad then. I told you about the mind mapping and hypnosis stuff going on, right?"

He just stared at her.

"Well, we know the truth now," Sam said. "Drew is your father and Willow is your sister. We have the proof and it's not changing. If it will help, I can show you the papers. And this is good news… you've always loved Drew. And thank the heavens Nelle isn't your sister. She's a cruel woman."

"Not just cruel, she's crazy…"

Sam nodded. "You're right. Now, I know this is hard for you. But if you're upset, if you're angry, then please talk to me or Drew or Uncle Lucas or your grandparents… you have so many people who love you and want to help you. But I'm not going to sit back and watch you be rude to Willow because she's been through a lot too and she needs us."

"Fine. Whatever," Danny said and grabbed his textbook. "I want to be alone right now."

Sam sighed. "Okay, I will let you sort through your thoughts. But please… just come to me." She kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

She headed to Willow's room next where she was lying on her side crying.

"Awe, Willow…" Sam sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry about Danny… He's been through a lot and he's just confused."

"I'm not upset about Danny… I understand why he's confused."

"Then what is it?"

Willow exhaled deeply, then sat up a little and pushed away her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

"No, please talk to me," Sam said. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… everyone keeps saying they're glad I'm not Nelle. Isn't anyone glad that I'm _me_? Or is it just that if it's between me and Nelle they'll just take the least crazy one?"

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have kept saying that, especially me. I am so glad that you are you. I mean, there's still so much that I don't know about you, but I want to get to know you more. You're smart, so sweet, and you're strong. You're such a good mother to Wiley and what makes you so strong is you keep protecting him from afar even after you found out he's not your biological son."

"I really do love Wiley."

"I know you do. And how you shared your D.O.D. story to Kristina, that really got through to her and was a huge part of what made her stay away from Shiloh."

Willow swallowed hard and stared at her lap. "What you did, taking down D.O.D. and killing Shiloh… I know you didn't do it for me, but part of me feels like you did do it for me. I know it sounds ridiculous… but my mom, I mean Harmony," she started to choke up. "She didn't protect me. She handed me over to Shiloh. But you… you took him out. It's like you'll protect me the way that she didn't."

Sam wrapped her arms around her and cried with her as they sat at the edge of the bed. "What he did to you was so atrocious and evil… but I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone… not even my mother or Kristina. But I did go after Shiloh for you. I mean on the surface it was for Kristina, but indirectly it was you. When I thought you died when you were born, I didn't want to go on. But Jason, who I was with at the time, told me that you would live on through Kristina because your stem cells saved her. Don't get me wrong, I love her as my sister, but it was deeper than with Molly because I somehow felt connected to you through her. I even chased her down to Mexico when she and Michael ran away there when they were teenagers. I always felt this need to protect her even more than Molly, who I'd still do anything for, because of you."

Willow sobbed in her arms as Sam rocked her back and forth, then Sam reached for the pink blanket on the bed.

"This was going to be yours when you were a baby," Sam said. "I know you're a grown woman now, but I'd still like you to have it. And whenever you feel lonely or not good enough, just hold this blanket close and know that you always mattered to me and you always will."

Willow took the blanket and held it close to her chest. She breathed in deeply. "Thank you."


	42. Chapter 42- The Memory to Nowhere

All right Chrissyfan, another scene for you in this chapter. I hope I did it justice :D

**Chapter 42- The Memory to Nowhere**

"Danny, do you want play in the yard with Willow and Scout this morning?" Sam asked as she poured milk over Scout's Cheerios.

"No," he said simply.

Willow frowned and scooped some Cheerios into her mouth.

"Mommy, that's too much milk!" Scout pouted.

"Sorry, sweetie. I guess it'll be a little soggy today." She turned back to Danny. "Well, your dad and I are going to paint Scout's room today. Would you like to help us?"

"No," Danny responded as he moved his spoon in a circular motion through his cereal.

"I want new cereal!" Scout crossed her arms. "I don't like it soggy!"

Sam sighed. "Well that was the end of the box. Do you want mine?"

Scout shook her head. "There's still too much milk!"

"Do you want toast or eggs instead?"

"No! I want Cheerios!"

"Okay, well Mommy will pour some of the milk out all right?"

"_No_!_ No_! _No_!" Scout kicked the leg of the table. "It's already too soggy!"

"You know, Scout," Willow set her spoon down and leaned closer to Scout. "I don't much like milk or soggy cereal either. But, once the cereal gets mixed in with the milk, it makes the milk extra yummy because all the yummy goodness from the cereal goes into the milk."

Scout scratched her chin. "Really?"

"Well, I think so," Willow said. "You won't know unless you try."

Scout scooped some on her spoon and put it in her mouth, then she grinned. "I taste it! I taste the yummy goodness!"

Sam smiled at them. "I think your big sister knows what she's talking about."

"Do Anna and Elsa like milk on their cereal?"

"Probably," Willow said. "I bet all the princesses do."

Scout sat up straighter and ate more of her cereal.

Sam turned back to Danny. "Buddy, Uncle Lucas is working today, and your dad and I will be busy painting. I think you'd have a lot of fun outside with your sisters."

Danny pushed his bowl away from him and stood up. "I need to study." He zoomed out of the kitchen.

Sam sighed. "Scout, go grab your sunhat and I'll get the sunscreen."

"Okay, Mommy." Scout ran out of the kitchen but then they heard crying.

Sam exchanged a look with Willow then they followed Scout's cries to the living room.

Scout was on the floor cradling her knee. "Mommy!"

"What happened?" Sam knelt beside her.

A small red spot was on Scout's knee. "I bumped into the coffee table."

"Awe, well that must have really hurt," Sam said. "Want Mommy to kiss it better?"

Scout stuck out her lower lip and nodded.

Sam leaned forward and kissed her knee. "All better?"

"Yeah."

Sam pulled her into her arms and rubbed her back. She looked up and Willow was watching them. Her cheeks were flushed, and she looked sullen. Then she moved towards the bathroom. "I'll get the sunscreen."

GHGHGH

"I swear, that girl has a new favourite colour every week." Sam laughed as she and Drew painted Scout's wall green.

"She's very indecisive," Drew said. "I wonder where she gets that from."

"And Danny's the opposite. All he ever wants to do is study or go see Cam and Jake."

"I saw Elizabeth this morning when I went to visit Jason."

"Oh?" Sam said.

"Andre's doing her procedure, and he wants to do mine tomorrow."

"Well, Lucas is working tomorrow, and Willow has to go to the school. All the teachers have to set up before school starts… I can see if my mom can watch the kids so I can be there for your procedure."

"I'd like that."

Sam smiled.

"But not more than I'd like _this_!" He smeared some paint across her cheek with his brush.

"Ohh…" Sam blushed and laughed. "You sneaky little…" She splattered some paint in his hair.

Drew squinted his eyes and pursed his lips, then he dipped his brush back into the pail. "You'll pay for that."

Sam ran to the other side of the room, but he chased after her and plastered some paint on the back of her shirt. She giggled and turned around, streaking paint across his forehead. She turned to run again but he slipped his arms around her waist scooping her up off the ground.

"I ain't letting you get away again," Drew said.

She hoisted herself around in his arms and they locked eyes. They gazed at each other for several seconds before she placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned forward pressing her lips to his.

He kissed back, then pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers. "I've missed this. I've missed us. I've missed _you_."

Sam's eyes started to well up. "I've missed you too." Then she pulled out of his embrace. "We shouldn't do this though."

"Why not?"

"I want you… I really do." Sam pushed away some tears with the back of her hand. "Even more so since I had my procedure. But you need to have yours done too. You need to remember everything first. And then decide if you want me too."

GHGHGH

"I'm fine, I really am," Willow said as she and Sam got on the elevator at the hospital.

"Patrick just wants to do a follow-up, make sure you're good to go back to work tomorrow," Sam said.

"But school isn't starting yet, I'll just be setting up the classroom."

"It's just a precaution."

The elevator door opened and when they stepped off, Jason was sitting in his wheelchair, staring out the window. Jason's head turned and Elizabeth was standing at the end of the hall, face pale, but a new softness in her eyes.

Elizabeth stood there for several seconds before slowly walking over to Jason.

"Elizabeth…" Jason said softly.

Elizabeth breathed in deeply then exhaled slowly. "The kiss at Vista Point, the Charlie Brown tree, my splinter at the studio, the motorcycle rides, the wind…" Her eyes started to well with tears. "The night we conceived Cameron…"

"And we always ended up at nowhe—"

Elizabeth touched his cheeks and leaned forward kissing him. He ran his hands through her hair not pulling away from her.

Sam turned to Willow. "Let's go find Patrick."

GHGHGH

Willow sat on the table as Patrick checked her over. "No vomiting or dizziness?"

Willow shook her head. "No, I feel fine."

Patrick nodded. "Then I think you're good to go back to work. But if you do show any of those symptoms be sure to come back."

"Thank you, Patrick," Sam said as Patrick left, then she smiled at Willow. "That's good news."

Willow hopped off the table. "Yeah, I can't wait to get back to work."

"What grade will you be teaching?"

"Second this time. I'm glad I won't have to deal with Nina again. She kept trying to get me fired."

"Because you spoke up about Charlotte and Aiden?"

Willow nodded. "Charlotte is such a bright girl, but I feel so bad for her. Nina has been a terrible influence on her. She really thinks the world belongs to her and that she's the most special person in the room because Nina taught her that."

"Well, if Nina ever gives you a hard time again let me know and I'll give her a good smacking."

Willow chuckled. "I'm sure Valentin has had a big influence on her too."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I wish he wasn't my uncle…"

Willow's eyes grew wide. "We're related to them!?"

"Yeah… he's my mother's half-brother."

"So, Charlotte's your first cousin?"

Sam nodded.

"And we're Cassadines?"

"Unfortunately, but we don't really associate with them. Just Nikolas and Spencer a bit, but not much."

Willow gawked at her. "So, when you said evil step-grandmother—?"

"Helena Cassadine… wife of Mikkos… but she's dead now. Trust me… my mom is the good Cassadine."

As they headed back to the elevators, Elizabeth was now on Jason's lap stroking his hair.

"I want to tell Cameron," Elizabeth said. "Maybe I can bring him by tomorrow, and we can tell him together."

Jason smiled. "I'd like that."


	43. Chapter 43- A Dream Come True

**Chapter 43- A Dream Come True**

"Danny! Scout!" Leo ran down the stairs at Alexis' house and jumped the last three steps.

Alexis jolted. "Leo! What did I say about not running and jumping down the stairs?"

"I'm fine," Leo said.

"He's fine," Julian agreed.

Alexis groaned. "We need to be on the same page here…"

"Sounds like a plan." Julian fist-bumped Leo. "Leo, good jump."

Sam sniggered and Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Hi Leo." Scout smiled.

Julian rubbed his hands together. "All right kids, I thought you could help Grandpa and Leo finish building the treehouse."

Scout's face lit up. "Cool!"

Danny smiled a little.

Alexis sighed. "Just _please_ be careful. Leo almost hammered a nail through his toe yesterday…"

"No, I didn't," Leo said.

"It was like five inches away from his foot," Julian said. "That just happened to be the moment you walked outside."

"I wish I could've seen that," Sam muttered.

"Oh, trust me, Sam," Julian said. "The neighbours two blocks from us would have heard her scream."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "I didn't scream, I just yelped a little."

Julian looked at Sam and moved his index finger around his ear in a circular motion and Sam and the kids laughed.

"Can I use the hammer?" Scout asked.

Alexis shrieked a little. "Maybe you should stay inside with Grandma, Cookie."

Scout pouted. "But I wanna help."

"As long as you stick next to Grandpa, you can help," Sam said.

Scout grinned and Alexis frowned.

"Sound good to you, Danny?" Julian patted his back.

Danny nodded.

"All right, Mommy will be back later," Sam said.

Scout hugged Sam then ran into Julian's arms, but Danny just followed them outside without acknowledging Sam.

Sam sighed.

"He still has it rough, eh?" Alexis said.

Sam nodded. "And I don't think I can take them to therapy anymore."

Alexis scrunched her face. "Why not?"

"We drove past the V-town centre on the way here. Lainey was walking out of it and she looked like she was in a daze."

"Seriously?"

"I'm hoping maybe Dad or Drew can get through to him. He's so angry with me and I don't blame him."

"Did you explain to him about the mind mapping?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "But I still got involved with the mob in the first place."

"Now who's the one feeling guilty all the time?"

Sam grinned a little. "I guess I'm more like you than I thought."

"And how's Willow doing?"

"She's excited to start back to work," Sam said. "I'm hoping it'll keep her mind off of Wiley a bit. Though I know that's easier said than done."

"Is she getting along well with Danny and Scout?"

"Scout adores her. She even wanted her to come today, but she has to set up her classroom. Danny though… he's just so confused. He hasn't accepted Willow at all yet. He yelled at her when she first got home from the hospital. I told him I wouldn't allow him to do that anymore. So, now he won't even acknowledge her presence."

"Oh, dear… you've all been through so much. Hopefully he'll come around."

"I hope so."

GHGHGH

When Sam arrived at the hospital, Drew was already in a room wearing a hospital gown and sitting on the bed. Machines and a computer surrounded the bed.

"Hey." He smiled as she walked in.

"Hey," Sam said. "Are you ready for this?"

He sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be. I'm a little apprehensive about losing Jason's memories and gaining my old ones."

Sam sat beside him and reached for his hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "Whatever happens, I will support you. But I have a good feeling about this. You might be surprised with what you remember. I know I was."

He smiled.

The door opened and Monica walked in with Andre.

"Sam," Andre said. "I'll need you to wait outside. Monica is going to stay with him during the procedure."

Sam turned to Drew and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'll see you soon."

Sam rose and looked back at him one last time before exiting the room. She made her way to the waiting area and sat down. She lifted Soap Opera Digest from the side table and flipped through it. She stopped at the spoilers for Days of our Lives but dropped it back down. She just couldn't pay attention. Andre had said that Drew's procedure was the most complicated. Would he remember their past? Would he remember _Kim_? Would he go off looking for her afterwards? Would he remember the kids? Would he remember _her_?

Epiphany pushed Jason in his wheelchair over to the waiting area and they stopped at the window.

"This is good, thanks," Jason said.

Epiphany nodded and walked over to the nurse's station.

The elevator doors opened, and Elizabeth and Cameron stepped out.

Cameron groaned. "Why couldn't I go bowling with Uncle Steve too?"

"Because Jason and I need to tell you something," Elizabeth said, and they walked over to Jason.

Jason smiled at them. "Hi Cameron."

"Hi…" Cameron scrunched his face.

"Let's sit." Elizabeth sat down and patted the chair beside her.

Sam smiled to herself. She no longer felt jealous or angry seeing them together. Now she only cared for Jason as the person who helped her through the false loss of her baby. She didn't wish them pain or harm. She was happy for them.

"What's this about?" Cam asked.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "I talked to you about the mind-mapping and you know that it happened to me and Jason."

"Yeah, and a bunch of other people."

"And you also know that Jason and I got our memories back."

Cam nodded.

Jason shifted a little in his wheelchair.

"What I told you before about your father…" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, Zander," Cam said. "And he died. Then Lucky acted as my dad and ditched us."

"Except Zander wasn't really your father."

Cameron squinted his eyes.

"That was a false memory implanted in me and it replaced the real memory," Elizabeth said.

"Sooo… Lucky is my real dad then?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. It's Jason."

He stared hard at her, then turned to Jason.

"Jason's memory of it was erased too. We both thought the night Jake was conceived was the only time we were together."

Cameron lowered his gaze. "So, neither of you knew…"

"That's right."

"I would like to get to know you and your brothers more, if that's something you'd like too," Jason said.

Cam looked back at him and inhaled deeply. "Fine, say you didn't know about me, why weren't you ever there for Jake!?"

"I should have been…" Jason said.

"Cam," Elizabeth said. "These people who did this… they wired Jason so that his soul purpose in life was to serve Sonny and Carly."

Cam jumped to his feet. "I don't care, you're supposed to be this supergod in town but yet you couldn't fight off some stupid mind-map thing and be there for your kids? Mind control… heart problems… I don't care. If you're going to push your way in to my family, you're going to have to prove yourself. Not just hang around for a few months then take off to Sonny and Carly again. I won't let you or any guy hurt my mom or brothers again!" He turned to Elizabeth. "I'm going to the car…"

"Cameron…"

He zoomed to the elevator and pressed the button with two fingers excessively, then kicked the wall.

"Cameron…" Elizabeth touched Jason's hand then ran after him.

Jason pushed the wheels and turned his wheelchair around. "Cameron… I'm sorry. I will do everything I can to make it up to all of you."

The elevator doors opened, and Cameron stared at him for a few seconds fuming, then hopped on the elevator with Elizabeth and the doors closed.

GHGHGH

_Sam peeked around the aisle at the liquor store. The old dude behind the counter was talking to a middle-aged couple. She reached for a bottle of vodka and slipped it under her jacket. When she turned back a blond, skinny, teenaged boy a few years older than her with blue eyes was standing there. He must have been playing hooky too._

_ Sam's eyes grew wide and she shoved past him and zoomed out of the store. She turned down an alleyway and leaned against the wall, dropping to the ground. She pulled out the bottle and stared at it. She hated it. She hated her life. She hated her drunken con artist dad. She hated her mother for abandoning her. She just wanted to find Danny. And that is just what she would do one day._

_ "Hey."_

_ She looked up to the voice and it was the teenaged boy again._

_ "What's your name?" he asked._

_ She swallowed hard. "Sam. Yours?"_

_ "Drew."_

"Sam… Sam…"

She jolted awake to the sound of Drew's voice. That was right. She was still in the waiting area. She slowly sat up. Drew was still in his hospital gown, but he had tears in his eyes.

"I remember," he said. "I remember everything. We met long before Port Charles. We were just two lonely kids who didn't matter until we mattered to each other."

Sam started to cry and place a hand on his cheek. "And then I left you to find my mother and brother…"

"And I would have gone with you…"

"But I thought you could do better than me and you had dreams…"

"But you were my dream… you always have been."

"I wanted to find you again, and somehow we ended up here…" Sam said. "Like I said before, you are my heart… you are my soul… and my compass…"

"And we will always follow our heart and find our way back to each other."

Sam pushed the tears from his cheek with her thumbs. "And I love you with everything that I have."

"And I will never stop loving you." Drew cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.


	44. Chapter 44- Frozen Sisters

**Chapter 44- Frozen Sisters**

"You were never my Jason," Sam said as she leaned against Drew's chest in the waiting area. "You were always my Drew. And you always put me and the kids above all else."

"You and Danny and Scout are everything to me," Drew said. "And I'd be happy to include Willow in on that too."

Sam looked into his eyes and kissed him again.

Drew sighed. "I only wish Oscar could be here too to be part of our family."

"Like I always tell Scout… he's our guardian angel."

He smiled a little. "I suppose if we never parted when we were young, we never would have had Oscar and Willow."

"I think you're right."

The elevator doors opened, and Nikolas, Ava, and Spencer stepped out.

"Father, I have not been mind-mapped," Spencer said.

"You obviously have since you have V-Town posters all over your room at Kevin's," Nikolas said. "You hate Valentin."

"Maybe I was wrong about him," Spencer said. "The Incredible V has great plans for the future."

Nikolas groaned. "And those _great _plans involve oppressing everyone, especially all Cassadines outside of himself and Charlotte."

"Just give V-Town a chance, Father."

"We're going to see Dr. Maddox," Nikolas insisted.

"I'll wait here," Ava said.

Nikolas took Spencer's arm and prodded him down the hallway.

Sam sat up a bit but still sat close to Drew. "Don't worry, Andre works wonders. He'll restore Spencer's mind."

Ava exhaled deeply. "I hope so."

"I thought Nikolas wasn't going to show himself in public," Sam said.

"He wasn't going to because he didn't want Valentin to target Spencer, but they got to him anyway, so Nikolas doesn't see any point in hiding anymore."

"That's good," Drew commented. "Then he can be there for his son."

GHGHGH

"How were the kids?" Sam asked Alexis as she and Drew arrived.

"Good… other than Scout jumping from the finished treehouse to the ground. It gave me a panic attack."

Sam chuckled. "That's good that they finished it."

"Did Danny enjoy it at all?" Drew asked.

Alexis nodded. "He always has fun with Julian and Leo. How did the procedure go?"

Drew and Sam locked eyes, then linked their hands together.

"He remembers everything," Sam said. "And… we're officially back together."

"Oh, that makes me so happy." Alexis teared up and hugged both of them. "We need more good news in this family."

"Yeah, well I'm holding out for you winning the election next week," Sam said. "That's more good news this family needs."

Alexis sighed. "I sure hope so. You know they've come up with some crazy rules for this election. Polls close at 3pm and it's the first day of school for the kids."

Drew scratched his chin. "That is strange."

Alexis nodded. "Leo has already expressed that he wants to stay home that day. He wants to join in on every avenue of the election."

"Well, Danny, Scout, I don't think we could have done it without you," Julian said as he walked in with the kids.

Danny smiled.

Julian leaned forward and fake whispered to Danny so all of them could hear. "Your grandma would have ended up in the hospital if she saw you dangling from the branch with one hand."

Alexis' shoulders sunk and her eyes grew wide, but Drew and Sam laughed.

"Sounds like you had a good time, Danny," Sam said.

"How would you like to go mini golfing, Danny?" Drew asked. "Just us two guys."

Danny shrugged, but smiled a little again. "Okay."

Sam ran her hand through his hair. "That sounds like a fun time. Scout and I can have a girls evening with Willow."

GHGHGH

"What do you think we should do with Willow this evening?" Sam asked Scout she helped her out of the car.

Scout scratched her chin. "Sleepover in your room!"

Sam laughed. "I don't know if Willow will want to, but maybe."

"And we can tell stories and play with my stuffies and play Disney music all night long!"

Sam held her hand and led her up to the door. "Let's see what Willow says."

She pushed opened the door and her chest went heavy.

"Come on, honey," Harmony said as she sat next to Willow on the couch. "I know you want to get to know Sam more, but you still don't know her yet. You shouldn't live with someone you don't trust. She's focused on her little ones. She can't focus on you like I can. You should come home with me."

"But you're living at the V-Town Centre…" Willow said barely above a whisper.

"Are you leaving?" Scout stuck out her lower lip.

Harmony and Willow whipped their heads around.

"Scout, sweetie," Sam said. "Why don't you go upstairs and pick out all your favourite stuffies and set them out on Mommy's bed?"

Scout lowered her gaze and walked over to Willow. "Please don't leave. We're sisters." She hugged Willow, then ran upstairs.

"Please, Kali…" Harmony said.

"It's Willow…"

Harmony cleared her throat. "Willow… don't let Sam pressure you into staying."

Sam laughed. "Me pressure? That's what you keep doing."

Harmony turned to Willow. "Forget about Sam. What do you want?"

Willow breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. "I want you to leave."

Sam smiled.

Harmony sighed. "You have to know that there's not much more time. Soon you won't have the choice to choose the All-Loving V. There is going to be consequences for those that don't choose him."

Sam gawked at her.

Harmony hugged Willow. Willow loosely hugged back.

"Please, choose wisely and choose quickly." Harmony grabbed her purse and headed out the front door.

Sam sighed and sat next to Willow. "Are you okay?"

Willow stared at her lap. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For letting her in. I don't want her to get near Scout."

"It's not your fault. She's the woman who raised you. It's understandable that you'd want to give her another chance."

She shook her head. "I don't want to join V-Town."

"Good. Because you deserve better than that."

_Knock_. _Knock_.

Sam headed to the front door and opened it to find Michael standing there, out of breath and white in the face.

"Michael?" Sam asked.

"I—I… Willow… she was sick…" he said.

"Yeah…" Sam said. "She's better though."

Willow walked closer to the door and stared at Michael. "What are you doing here?"

He locked eyes with her. "You were sick…"

Sam rubbed Willow's arm. "The mind-mapping could be wearing off… but it could also be a trick."

Willow wrapped her arms around herself. "What do you want, Michael?" she repeated.

"You were sick…" he said again.

"Well, well, well…" Nelle appeared beside him. "I figured when you took off you would come here."

Sam gritted her teeth and stepped in front of Willow. "_Nelle_. _Stay away from my children. And get off my property. _NOW!"

"You will regret the way you have treated me," Nelle said. "You had the chance to be my mother instead of this little twit." She eyed Willow up and down.

"OUT!" Sam shoved her and she fell on the porch.

Nelle's eyes grew wide. "This is assault! Michael," She held her hand up to him. "Help me up."

He looked at Willow, then took Nelle's hand pulling her to her feet.

"We are leaving. You are not to come see this twit ever again!"

Michael nodded turning rather spacey again.

"_Get out_!" Sam slammed the door shut. She turned to Willow and sighed. "Willow, I'm sorry about Michael. But I couldn't let Nelle come into the house."

"Don't be sorry…" Willow smiled. "You were awesome."

Sam smiled back. "For what it's worth, I think Michael does still care about you. The mind-mapping must have worn off somewhat. Then when Nelle showed up, he became her robot again. They've almost become like Carly and Jason. Though I think Chase is also like Jason now too."

Willow sat back on the couch. "You said Carly and Jason were mind-mapped too… Do you think Nelle, Michael, and Chase are replacing some of the patients?"

Sam sat beside her. "I never thought of that. Nelle does seem to be continuing what Carly started… Carly was supposed to be the Authoritarian whose purpose was to control everyone and bring the children in. If Nelle has replaced Carly, she seems to be doing the job better and in a shorter amount of time. I'm not sure if Michael or Chase would be the Bondsman… they both kind of fit that category. But as CEO of ELQ, Michael could be the Counterfeit Leader. I don't know who the other three patients could be. But after that V-Town service… they may have just dropped the Patients 1-6 altogether and just made it a bigger project."

"Kind of scary…" Willow said.

"Yeah… on a lighter note, how was work?"

She nodded. "Good. I'm going back tomorrow to finish up. Apparently, there's going to be a new principal. I haven't met her yet though."

"Mommy… Willow…" Scout came down the stairs in her yellow pajamas and fuzzy pink slippers carrying Dotty the dalmatian. Annabelle the second followed her. "Can we start our sleepover?"

Sam bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Sleepover?"

Scout settled between them. "Yeah. In Mommy's bed."

"Oh… um…" Willow said.

"Scout, why don't we pick out a good movie and watch it here?" Sam suggested. "How does that sound?"

"Can I sit in the middle?" Scout asked.

"You sure can," Sam said.

"Okay." Scout looked up at Willow. "What's your favourite movie?"

"I like Frozen," Willow said.

Scout's face lit up. "Me too! Maybe we can be Anna and Elsa for Halloween!"

Willow laughed. "Maybe."

Sam smiled. "Okay, Frozen it is." She grabbed the remote and pulled up Disney+.

Scout snuggled up against Willow. "You're bestest big sister ever in the whole wide world."

Willow wrapped an arm around her. "Well, you're the bestest little sister ever in the whole wide world."

As _Frozen Heart_ started to play on the TV, Sam's own heart warmed watching her girls together. Now, she just hoped Danny would join in on the sibling bonding.


	45. Chapter 45- A New Davis Girl

The beach scene is for Marimar. Great suggestion that they have a family day at the beach! Some light stuff before all hell breaks loose!

**Chapter 45- A New Davis Girl**

Sam smiled watching Willow and Scout sleeping on the couch as Kristoff sang to his reindeer on the screen.

The front door opened, and Drew and Danny walked in.

"That hole in one you made was fabulous, Danny," Drew said.

"Not as good as your hole in one on the volcano course," Danny said.

"Well, isn't that what they say?" Drew messed up Danny's hair. "Like father like son?"

Sam smiled. "Well it looks like you boys had some fun."

Danny stared at her for a moment then looked up at Drew. "Thanks… goodnight."

"Goodnight buddy."

Without a word to Sam, Danny darted up the stairs.

Sam sighed, then looked up at Drew. "I'm glad Danny had a good time. Thank you for that."

"Looks like you've had a fun night too."

"Yep, good old Frozen night with my girls."

"Say, I thought maybe we could go to the lake tomorrow as a family. Thought it would be a good way to end the summer," Drew said. "Willow's welcome to come too."

"That would be fun. Willow's finishing setting up her classroom tomorrow, but we can take Danny and Scout."

GHGHGH

Sam couldn't believe how much construction there was through town and most of it seemed to be on the outskirts. They finally arrived at the lake and set a blanket on the sand next to their bag of sand toys.

"I'm gonna swim really really far in the deepest part!" Scout said confidently as Sam pulled on her yellow floaties.

"Is that so?" Sam smiled.

"Uh-huh and I'm gonna find Dory and Nemo and Sebastian and Flounder."

"Well, it's good we brought our snorkeling gear then." Drew said as he pulled out a swim mask and snorkel. "We don't want to miss Dory."

Danny grabbed a mask and snorkel and ran to the water.

Sam sighed and grabbed a pair herself. "Scout, stay with Daddy."

She followed Danny into the water and swam out to him.

"What sorts of fish do you think we'll find?" Sam asked.

Danny just stared at her as he treaded water.

"Or do you think we'll find some salvage?"

Danny pulled the mask over his face.

"You know… I taught Aunt Krissy and Aunt Molly to swim in this water. We used to live in a house on this la—"

Danny lowered himself in the water, snorkel sticking out, and swam away.

Sam looked back where Scout stood calf-high in the water with Drew. Scout giggled as the waves splashed up on her.

Sam pulled on her mask and propelled herself towards Danny. She lowered her face into the water as a light green fish with black spots and a streak of pink on each side swam slowly below her. She lifted her head above water and saw Danny's head bobbing in the distance.

"Hey Danny!" she called over to him. "There's a rainbow trout over here. Come check it out."

He stared blankly at her for a moment, then treaded his way over. They lowered into the water together and watched the fish as it swam away.

They both rose to the surface and Danny smiled. "That's so cool."

Sam smiled. "It is, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"What else do you think we can find?" Sam asked.

"I saw a turtle over there," Danny said.

"Can you show me?"

He started swimming in the direction he was before, and she swam beside him.

"It was here somewhere…" Danny dunked his head, then popped back up. "Right here."

Sam dipped her face in and watched as a tiny turtle slowly walked across the floor of the lake.

They found a number of lake creatures including a school of goldfish then made their way back to the shore.

Drew laid flat on his back as Scout sat on his abs scooping and pouring sand on his chest as she giggled.

"Mommy!" Scout said brightly. "I'm burying Daddy!"

Sam laughed. "I see that."

"Help me!"

Sam and Danny made their way over.

"Oh sure, team up on your old man," Drew said.

Sam grinned and poured some sand on his feet. "It wouldn't be a day at the beach if we didn't bury Daddy in the sand."

Danny packed some sand around Drew's arms.

"You look silly, Daddy!" Scout chuckled.

"Rawr!" Threw his arms out from under the sand and made bear claws at Scout and she squealed. Then he pulled himself up and started tickling Danny and Scout. Danny and Scout laughed loudly.

Sam smiled at them. "Oh no, Daddy Bear caught Brother and Sister Bear."

Drew lifted Scout off himself and crawled over to Sam. "And now he's going to trap Mama Bear…"

He tickled her around her waist, and she busted out laughing and tried to wriggle free. They rolled over on the sand, then Drew leaned down and kissed her.

"Eeeewww…" Sam was surprised to hear Danny say and it made her smile against Drew's lips.

"Mommy and Daddy love each other," Scout said.

"You guys are gross," Danny said.

Drew and Sam sat up.

"I wanna make a sandcastle!" Scout bounced a little in the sand.

"How about you and Mommy make a super awesome sandcastle?" Drew suggested. "Daddy wants to talk to Danny."

"Okay!" Scout grinned and grabbed the shovels and pails from the bag.

Drew and Danny sat side by side next to the shore while Sam and Scout started filling their pales with sand.

"I wanna make it as big as Cinderella's castle, Mommy!" Scout lifted her hand high in the air.

Sam grinned. "Let's see…" She turned her pail upside down and removed it from a heap of sand.

"Danny…" Sam heard Drew say. "You've been through a lot in your short life. More than anyone should have to go through. I know you're in a lot of pain and that's not fair. But we all have a choice in life, we can either let our pain destroy us or we can use it to do good in the world. I know it's hard to see right now, but there are a lot of broken, beaten, and damned people in the world."

"Daddy said a bad word!" Scout shouted.

Sam laughed a little. "Shh…"

"And there are also a lot of bad people too," Drew continued. "And I wish you didn't have to meet them, I wish they didn't hurt you, and I wish you could've had a normal life. But you haven't had a normal life and we can't change that. But what you can do is change the way you respond to things. You have a lot of demons you are dealing with, but you have the power to fight them off. Don't let them destroy your mind. Don't let the plans of all the people who don't believe in you destroy who you are. You are smart. You are brave. And you have a mother and two sisters…"

Danny lowered his head.

Drew sighed. "I know you're having trouble accepting Willow, but she's your sister too and means you no harm… You should be protective of them. And you have me, you have your grandparents, your cousins, aunts and uncles… we all love you and we're in your corner. You can use what you went through to have empathy for others who have been through similar things you have. Use it to stand up for them. Stand up to the bad guys in life and don't let them ruin you. You have our love inside of you…" he placed his hand over Danny's heart. "And you can carry that wherever you go. Because love is stronger than all of the evil in this world. And love is all you need to fight all of this off."

Danny looked up at him.

GHGHGH

When Drew dropped Sam and the kids off, they found Willow sitting in the living room with Annabelle the second as she stared at a framed picture.

"Willow! Willow!" Scout ran over to her.

Willow jolted when she realized they were home and set the photo on the end table. "Oh hi."

Sam looked at the photo and sighed when she realized it was a picture of herself with Danny and Scout.

"We built sandcastles and buried Daddy in the sand and Daddy said a bad word!" Scout said.

Willow smiled. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"It was!"

Willow turned to Danny. "Did you have fun too, Danny?"

Danny took a deep breath and paused for a moment, then headed to the stairs.

"Danny," Sam said. "Willow asked you a question."

"I need to get ready for school," Danny said.

"But school doesn't start until Monday," Sam said.

"I know." He zoomed up the stairs and the dog followed him.

"Mommy, can I play with Annabelle the second?" Scout asked.

Sam smiled. "Sure, sweetie. Good idea."

Scout ran upstairs.

Sam pulled out her phone from her pocket and pressed on the camera icon.

"Scout is so cute," Willow said.

"She is…" Sam plopped down beside Willow and held her phone high with the screen facing them. "Selfie! Smile!"

Willow's face lit up and Sam wrapped an arm around her. She snapped the photo then brought her phone close to them.

"I like this photo…" Sam said. "I think I'll make it my profile pic on My Face."

Willow smiled.

_Ring Ring_. Spinelli's name showed up on her phone. "Hey, Spinelli."

"Sam… Fair Sam… she's gone. She left us. Something's wrong."

"Slow down…" Sam said. "What happened?"

"Maximista… she took James and Malcolm and moved to the V-Town Centre with Peter."

Sam placed a hand on her forehead. "I think she was mind-mapped."

"I think so too. She doesn't remember Georgie being her daughter."

"I wonder if Peter knows he's Malcolm's father…" Sam sighed. "Okay… have you talked to Curtis?"

"He's been trying to get Trina to go see Dr. Maddox."

"All right. Stay with Georgie. Protect her. The election is on Monday. Vote for my mom. She has to get in, she just has to."

As soon as Sam hung up the phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Sam… It's TJ," his voice came through brightly.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Molly just gave birth. It's a girl."

Sam smiled, then frowned. "Isn't it too early?"

"A bit, she's 5 pounds 4 ounces. Healthy. Strong, like her mother. Alexis and Kristina are on their way."

"Okay, I'm coming too. I'll be there soon." Sam tucked her phone away. "Willow… Molly just had her baby, it's a girl."

"Aww…" Willow smiled.

"Could you watch Danny and Scout so I can go meet her?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thank you." Sam rose and started to head to the door but turned back to Willow. She bent over a little and kissed her forehead. "We'll take more pictures." She tucked some of Willow's hair behind her ear and Willow blushed a little.

GHGHGH

When Alexis, Sam, and Kristina arrived outside of Molly's hospital room, TJ was talking on his phone. "Yeah Aunt Stella, it's a girl. Molly wants to tell you her name in person."

Sam pushed the door open and they walked in seeing Molly cradling her baby girl in her arms. Her bushy black hair against her light brown skin and brown eyes melted Sam's heart.

Alexis breathed in deeply and placed a hand over her heart. "Oh, Mol."

Molly beamed with tears in her eyes.

"She's beautiful, Molly," Kristina said.

Sam smiled. "The newest Davis girl… Des… can I call her Des for short?"

"Yeah…" Kristina agreed. "Desdemona is rather long..."

"Actually," Molly said. "We decided on a different name."

"Oh," Alexis said. "Decided on Daisy from the Great Gatsby?"

Molly shook her head. "Let me introduce you to Alexis Stella Ashford."

Alexis started crying.

"But we thought we'd call her Lexie for short," Molly added.

Sam squeezed her shoulder. "I think that name suits her perfectly."

"I think so too," Kristina said. "Hi Lexie. I'm your Aunt Krissy."

"Oh, let me hold that baby!" Alexis reached her arms out and Molly passed Lexie to her. "Hi Lexie… I'm your grandma. And only you and your cousins are allowed to call me that…" She fake glared at her daughters. "Even though everyone else tries to call me that too."

Sam and Kristina gathered on either side of Alexis and Lexie and gushed over the newest little Davis girl.


	46. Chapter 46- Lucy's Vision

**Chapter 46- Lucy's Vision**

"I'm not going! I'm not going!" Scout stomped her foot then jumped on her bed crying into her pillow.

"But Scout…" Sam sat on the edge of her bed. "You were so excited about your recital. Daddy's going. Danny and Willow. Uncle Lucas. Grandma and Grandpa. Leo. Grandma Monica. Aunt Krissy. And Uncle TJ and Aunt Molly are bringing Lexie. You'll get to meet her. Plus, Aiden will be there."

Scout's lip quivered. "_No_!"

Sam sighed and looked over at her costume on the floor. "Is it because of the tutu?"

"I wear no dress! I have no dress! I wear my Olaf pants!"

Sam rubbed her back. "You know a tutu isn't really a dress. Lots of ballerinas wear them."

"_No_!"

"Honey, if you don't want to wear it you can just wear your white tights and top and I'll explain it to your instructor. But I don't want you to be afraid of dresses. When that boy took your dress, they wanted what was inside it not the dress."

"I want no dress. I wear pants!"

"Okay, will you wear your white tights and still dance?"

Scout sat up a little. "Okay. I wish Wiley was going."

Sam frowned and wrapped her arms around Scout. "Me too." She kissed her forehead.

GHGHGH

"She's so beautiful," Willow said looking at Lexie as Sam held her in the theatre.

"Would you like to hold her?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

Sam passed Lexie to Willow. "Lexie, this is your cousin Willow."

Sam looked over at Danny who was on the other side of Drew talking to Leo. Julian and Alexis were at the end of the row and on the other side of Willow was Lucas, Kristina, TJ, and Molly. In the row across from them were Elizabeth, Cameron, Jake, and Steve Webber ready to cheer on Aiden.

Sam turned and noticed Monica pushing Jason in his wheelchair towards Elizabeth. She and the boys turned with their eyes wide and mouths slightly agape.

"Jason got special permission to be released today," Monica said. "But I have to take him right back to the hospital after because he's still recovering."

Cameron and Jake turned to each other then back to Jason as Monica wheeled him next to them.

The lights dimmed and the orchestra started playing the _William Tell Overture_ as all age groups came out on stage. Sam pulled out her phone and started to film it. Aiden, wearing black tights and a black long-sleeved shirt, and the girls in his class moved around on the tips of their toes to the beat of the music and lifted their arms arched above their heads. Scout scurried around the stage in her white tights and white long-sleeved shirt, the only girl in her group without a tutu. And as the music stopped, all the children bowed on stage.

Sam and everyone else in the audience rode and clapped loudly. Kristina and Molly cheered, and Drew whistled. Scout beamed proudly and waved at her family.

GHGHGH

Monday rolled around quickly, and Sam was becoming one of those moms who got sad when school started again.

"Is everyone ready?" Sam past Scout's room as she grabbed her unicorn backpack.

"I'm going to big girl school, Mommy." Scout beamed.

"I know you are. You're growing so fast."

They passed Willow's room and Sam noticed her tuck her pink blanket into her tote bag.

"All right kids, we don't want to be late on your first day," Sam said when she and Scout reached Danny's room.

Once they were all ready, they went out to the car.

"Lexie really likes me, right Mommy?" Scout asked as she sat in the back seat with her knapsack and Dotty the dalmatian.

"She sure does," Sam said as she buckled Scout in. "She loves all of her cousins."

Danny fastened his seat belt next to Scout.

"Why are we driving in Willow's car?" Scout asked.

Sam climbed into the passenger's seat as Willow started the ignition.

"Because Mommy wants to see you off for your first day of kindergarten," Sam said. "Daddy's meeting us there and he and I are going to vote after. Willow's going to take you and Danny out for dinner after school."

Danny groaned and stared out the window. Willow frowned.

"Then you're going to meet us at Charlie's for the election results."

"I still don't know why the high school students are at the elementary school today," Willow said as she drove past more construction… this time it was a wall being built next to the lake. Sam scrunched her face, then turned back to Willow. "No one will tell the teachers anything and we still haven't met the new principal. I'm guessing it's some sort of orientation day in the gym or something."

Sam nodded. "That is strange."

They finally arrived at the school and climbed out of the car.

"Okay guys, line up along the fence." Sam pulled her phone out and set up the camera.

Danny and Scout stood together by the fence.

"You too, Willow," Sam touched her arm.

"Oh." Willow smiled and stood next to Danny, but Danny moved to the other side of Scout.

Sam sighed and lowered her phone. "Danny, apologize to Willow right now."

Danny inhaled deeply locking eyes with Sam.

Sam crossed her arms. "I'm waiting."

"I don't wanna take a stupid picture anyway…" He glared at Willow. "Not with her!"

Scout started crying.

"Danny, Willow is part of this family too and you need to treat her with respect."

"Respect? _Respect_?" Danny gritted his teeth. "Were you treating me and Scout with respect when you got yourself landed in prison or when you kept saying I have a different father or sister?"

"Danny…"

Scout threw her hands over her ears. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!"

Willow lowered her gaze.

"What about when you took us away from the hospital Christmas party and almost got us blown up in Jason's car?" Danny added, then turned to Willow. "You think she cares about us? All she cares about is Jason!"

"Danny, that's not true," Sam said. "I explained to you about the mind mapping."

He turned back to Sam. "I don't care about some stupid mind mapping. I hate you! And… and I wish you weren't my mom!"

Sam's heart sank. "Danny…"

But Danny ran to the playground and plopped down against a tree.

Sam placed a hand on her forehead.

"I—I should head inside," Willow said. "Set up the Smart board and such."

"Willow…" Sam said. "I do care. I really do."

Willow tensed up a little. "I'll see you at Charlie's…" She headed towards the school.

Sam buried her face in her hands, then jerked a little when a set of arms slipped around her waist and she felt Drew kiss her neck.

"Hey, how's it going?" Drew asked.

"Danny and Willow hate Mommy," Scout said.

Sam rubbed her temples.

"What?" Drew said.

"Danny told me hates me and wishes I wasn't his mom…" Sam said. "He just got a lot off his chest…"

"He doesn't hate you. He's angry, he's hurt."

"I should go to him…"

"Well, if he got a lot of his chest, maybe just give him the day to cool off. Then talk to him after school."

"I think everything he said got to Willow too," Sam said.

"Willow's going to be fine. Danny's going to be fine. You're really focusing on them. It's still going to take time, but you will earn their trust." Drew knelt down to Scout. "In the meantime, I say we focus on this little princess' first day."

Sam let out a deep breath. "You're right. Come on, Scout. I see Aiden with Violet and little Noah. "Why don't we go say hi?"

They walked across the playground to where Aiden, Violet, and Noah were sitting in the sandbox.

"Hi Scout," Aiden smiled.

Scout smiled brightly and climbed into the sandbox.

"Violet, Noah…" Drew smiled. "Are you excited to start kindergarten?"

Noah's brown eyes lit up. He looked like a four-year-old Patrick. "Daddy says we get to play Lego and learn letters and numbers."

"And how are you doing, sweetie?" Sam asked Violet.

Violet shrugged. "Uncle Chathe ith weird. I mith Mommy and Daddy and Auntie Elithabeth."

"We miss you too, Violet," Aiden said.

"Okay, Scout." Sam hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Have a totally awesome day. We'll see you after school."

Noah smiled brightly and started singing, "_Everything is awesome, everything is cool when you're part of a team_!"

Scout's face lit up. "Me and Danny watched the _Lego Movie _too!" Then she sang along with him. "_Everything is awesome, everything is cool when you're part of a team_. _Everything is awesome, when you're living out a dream_!"

GHGHGH

It seemed as though every block had some sort of construction going on, but Drew and Sam got their vote in for Alexis. The day dragged and Sam couldn't stop thinking about what Danny said. Did he really hate her? Would he ever forgive her? Did Willow hate her too now and would Scout hate her one day too?

Julian, Alexis, Leo, Lucas, Kristina, Molly, TJ, Lexie, Nikolas, and Ava were already at Charlie's Pub when they arrived, along with a room full of Alexis' supporters. Kristina stood behind the bar making drinks. Sam carried Annabelle the second, she thought it would cheer Danny up to see her there.

Molly held a phone in one hand and used her other hand to push Lexie's stroller back and forth as she slept. Molly groaned and tucked her phone away.

"Hey Mol." Sam hugged her.

"Hey…" she responded.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my dad," Molly said. "He keeps calling me. Wants me and Lexie to come over, but I told him we're here to support Mom. He insists it's urgent."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Mom needs us here today."

"Sam… you made it!" Alexis hugged her, all out of breath. "I can't believe the day is here." She scratched Annabelle the second's ears, and she panted happily.

"You got this, Mom," Sam said. "Any sign of Willow, Danny, and Scout?"

"Not yet," Alexis said. "You know, Leo complained of a stomach-ache today, but I think he just wanted to be around for all the election stuff today. I thought he should still go to school since it was his first day, but Julian let him stay home. I swear… your father just looks for ways to overstep me."

Lucas, Leo, and Julian came over to them.

"Polls are closed," Lucas said looking at his phone.

Sam sighed and sent Willow a text: _Everything OK_?

Lucy walked over with Kevin. "Oh, Alexis, you definitely need to win! If that awful Valentin gets in, I'm taking Doc and leaving!"

"I swear," Nikolas said. "Valentin is the worst thing to happen in this town."

"Everyone, shh!" Kristina shouted and pointed a remote at the TV hanging from the ceiling.

"The race for mayor of Port Charles has been back and forth all evening," the man on the screen said. "With polls changing drastically."

Sam looked over at her mom who buried her face into Julian's shoulder and dug her nails into his sleeve.

"You gotta win, Lexie!" Leo shifted back and forth and crossed his fingers. "You'll be the best mayor!"

"But we can now declare a winner," the man continued. "The next mayor of Port Charles is… Valentin Cassadine!"

Sam's legs almost gave out and Alexis started hyperventilating. Julian rubbed Alexis' back.

Groans and whispers filled the air.

"This is preposterous!" Nikolas pounded his fist down on the counter and Ava massaged his shoulders.

"There has to be a mistake," Kristina said.

Drew shook his head.

Sam turned back to the screen when Valentin, Nina, and Charlotte appeared.

"Citizens, congratulations," Valentin said with his head held high. He wrapped his arms around Nina and Charlotte. "What an honour it is for you to have me as your new mayor. Gun control is already in state. All weapons have already been removed from your homes."

Sam's breathing sped up. She searched her purse, but she didn't pack it today…

"I am declaring a separation from state and the country," Valentin continued.

"Can he even do that?" Molly asked appalled.

"All religious groups and institutes have been closed down, with the exception of the V-Town Centre which will be the only place of worship. Those who refuse the peace and order I have to offer will be dealt with. No one comes or goes from here. All phones, internet, social media, and cable are only connected locally now." He grinned. "This city will no longer be called Port Charles. Welcome to V-Town."

The screen went black.

"Okay, did that just happen?" Lucas threw his hands in the air.

"Why didn't Lexie win?" Leo asked.

Alexis breathed in and out of a paper bag.

Molly flipped through her phone. "Okay, I'm freaking out! Apparently, there's a wall surrounding Port Charles and there are drones hovering above us!"

Lucy stared off in the distance, then dropped to the floor convulsing.

"Lucy!" Kevin dropped beside her.

The convulsing slowed but her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she spoke robotically, "Years of unrest, of distress, of separation, of famine, of oppression. Rooted from the king she shall rise and claim what is rightfully hers. And the seed from a once iniquitous ménage shall be pierced for our afflictions but rise and crush the snake restoring peace to all."

Sam gawked at her but pulled out of her trance when her phone rang. She pressed it firmly to her ear when Willow's name appeared on the screen. "Willow? Are you okay?"

"Sam!" Willow scream whispered. "They won't let us out… There were gunshots… 911 isn't working… It's Nelle… Nelle is the new principal… Toby stay under your desk!"

Sam's heart sped and she felt her hands go numb as she held Annabelle the second in one arm. "Danny and Scout, are they with you?"

"No… they must be in another classroom. I don't understand what's happening… _Ahhhh_!"

"Willow?"

"_Give me that phone_," Ric's voice came through the other end before the call was cut off.

"Willow!? WILLOW!"


	47. Chapter 47- Welcome to V-Town

Well, here's the end of book two. This chapter is very intense, and I hope all of you will read book three, it will be from Danny's POV. Thank you all who keep reading, I hope to hear from more of you. I'll probably jump right into book three this weekend because I'm so addicted to writing this. Enjoy!

**Chapter 47- Welcome to V-Town**

Julian handed out knives to Sam, Drew, Kevin, Nikolas, Lucas, and TJ and they went out to the streets where everyone was in an uproar and drones hovered in the sky. "_We need to run_," Julian said through gritted teeth. "Leave everything else behind and get help."

Alexis' eyes grew wide.

"We'll have to go underground… the sewers," Molly said. "That's our only chance. My My Face says they have security everywhere."

"We can't leave without the kids," Sam choked up, breathing rapidly. "They've taken over the school. Willow's in danger… I heard Ric on the other end of the phone… they're all in danger."

"Sam, you go with your family," Drew said. "I'll go get the kids."

"I'm going with you," Sam insisted. "I'm not leaving without my children."

"Spencer is there too," Nikolas groaned.

"And I need to find Wiley," Lucas said.

All the colour drained from Alexis' face. "Well I'm not leaving without any of you."

"You have to, Mom," Sam said. "Leo needs you. He's little. Make him your priority and I'm going to save my priorities."

Alexis wrapped her arms around Leo.

"I'll go with Sam," Julian said.

"_No_!" Sam shouted. "You need to protect Mom and Leo!"

Julian sighed. "But you're my daughter…"

"And Leo is your son. We don't have much time. We'll find you, but you have to go. And I need to get my kids."

Drew and TJ pried open the sewer grate.

"Sam…" Kristina teared up. "What if…"

Sam hugged her tightly. "No what ifs… we'll find each other."

Molly looked at her phone as she cradled Lexie in her arms. "My phone is out of service now."

"So is mine…" Lucas groaned.

"Go!" Sam pressed and Kevin, Lucy, and Kristina climbed down into the sewer.

"Ava, go with them," Nikolas said.

Ava opened her mouth but he pressed an index finger to her lips.

"No arguing," Nikolas said. "You'll only slow me down. Stay with your brother."

"But Nikolas…"

Nikolas pressed his lips hard to hers. "I love you."

She caressed his cheek. "I love you too, you sexy man." Then she followed into the sewer.

Sam hugged Molly and kissed her cheek. "You take care of my sweet niece."

"I love you, Sam." Molly pushed the tears from her eyes, then TJ helped her and Lexie into the sewer.

"Sam…" Tears streamed down Alexis' face.

Sam wrapped her free arm around Alexis' waist. "I'll find you."

Julian hugged Lucas.

Alexis kissed the top of her head. "How is this happening…"

"I love you, Mom," Sam said.

"I love you more."

Sam handed Annabelle the second to Julian. "Take her with you."

Julian kissed Sam's forehead. "Stay safe."

Leo climbed down, and as Alexis started to climb down, she pressed the tips of her index finger and middle finger to her lips and blew Sam a kiss and Sam blew one back. As she watched her parents disappear into the sewer Sam burst into tears.

GHGHGH

Drew, Sam, Nikolas, and Lucas raced through town in Drew's car. Guards holding rifles at every corner and V-Town flags streamed from streetlight to streetlight.

"I need to get Wiley too!" Lucas pressed.

"There's no way Nelle would let him out of her sight tonight," Sam said. "And Willow said she's at the school."

Drew came to an abrupt stop behind the school. "Okay, we need to be smart about this. They're probably in the classrooms or the gym. I say let's break in through the kitchen window. Maybe we can grab more knives while we're there."

"And maybe we should split up," Sam said. "Nikolas, you and Lucas search for Spencer and Wiley. Heck, any of the kids you see just grab."

They crept up to the back of the building and crouched down. When they reached the kitchen window, they peeked inside. With no sign of anyone, Sam seized a rock and smashed the window.

Careful not to cut themselves on the glass, the foursome hoisted themselves through the window into the kitchen.

Checking all the drawers, they only found one sharp knife, but they also grabbed some large metal spoons desperate for any protection.

When they reached the hallway, Nikolas and Lucas went right and Drew and Sam turned left.

They peeked inside a classroom. It was dark and empty. They passed more classes, all empty. But muffled sounds came from the janitor's closet.

Knife at the ready, Sam locked eyes with Drew, then pushed the door open. Willow was bound to a chair with duct tape over her mouth. Her eyes grew wide when she saw them, and she mumbled under the tape.

"Willow…" Sam dropped beside her and quickly unfastened her bounds and gently ripped the tape from her mouth.

"Sam…" Willow cried.

Sam threw her arms around her. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine… but Ric said he was going to shut off all cell phone services because I called you."

"Do you know where Danny and Scout are?" Drew asked.

"The gym. They're all there. And Nelle has Wiley."

Sam handed her a knife. "You'll have to come with us to get them… I'm not leaving you alone."

They made their way through the hallway and slowly pushed open the door to the gym.

"And as your new principal," Nelle said holding a wailing Wiley in her arms. "You will treat me with respect. You will no longer have nagging parents telling you what to do. In the freedom of V-Town, there are no parents. The Almighty V has already taken steps to either flush them or lock them up for your protection. He will protect all of us."

Sam whipped her head around as several kindergarteners started crying and calling out for their mommys from the front of the gym. One of them being Scout.

At the back were the highschoolers—Danny, Georgie, Jake, Cameron, Josslyn, Emma, Trina, Spencer amongst them.

Francesco Marchesi walked over to the kinders and kicked Noah Drake Jr, causing him to wail.

"If you keep crying like that, your punishment will be worse," Nelle shouted into her microphone.

"Noah!" Emma jumped to her feet, shaking.

Alessandro Marchesi walked over to Emma and started stroking her hair. "Little girl, you were not asked to stand."

Emma's shoulders sunk.

"Perhaps you could come with me," Alessandro said. "And I will show you to listen to your leaders."

"_Leave her alone_!" Cameron jumped up and shoved him.

"Cameron…" Ric walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He dragged him over to the wall and pinned him.

"I should've known you'd be working for these people." Cameron spit on him. "You're a low life just like them."

"They're going to give me what no one else has given me," Ric said. "What I should've had all along." He started choking him.

Drew started to charge over when the door at the side of the gym flew open and Elizabeth stormed in with a baseball bat.

"Elizabeth…" Ric said. "It didn't have to be this way. We could have had a life together."

"_Get away from my son_!" Elizabeth shouted.

She struck the bat hard against Ric's head. The blow to his head caused him to drop to the floor, dead. Screams pierced the air, and the usually quiet Aiden stood and shouted out, "Mom!" But Francesco pushed him to the floor. Elizabeth mouth dropped as she looked at Ric's lifeless body and she wrapped arm around Cameron.

"Let the kids go!" Drew stepped forward, knife at the ready and Sam followed.

Willow stood close to Sam, and Danny looked back at them with wide eyes.

"Mommy!" Scout tried to run over, but Francesco grabbed her.

"Well, well, well," Nelle said shifting a screaming Wiley in her arms. "If it isn't the woman who used to be my mother."

"I never was," Sam said through gritted teeth. "Now, let my children go."

"Oh, I can't do that," Nelle said. "I'm not letting these precious souls follow after their destructive parents' footsteps. No. They'll follow the Rule of V-Town." She pulled out a walkie talkie. "Send them in. I have people here bothering me."

Several men carrying rifles stormed into the gym, causing more children and teens to scream. One of the men grabbed Elizabeth. Sam charged over to Francesco and tried to pry Scout from his arms when—

_Bang_!

"Daddy!" Scout screamed.

Sam's heart sank and she yanked Scout from Francesco. She whipped around and saw Drew lying on the floor, blood gushing from his gut.

Sam darted to Drew's side with Scout, and Nikolas and Lucas stormed in and charged over to the Marchesi twins.

"Get—get…" blood streamed from the corner of Drew's mouth. "Get the kids out…"

"Drew…" Sam teared up.

"They're… your… priority…"

"You're not taking them anywhere," Nelle shouted.

Sam twisted around and Nelle was pointing a gun at Danny.

"He could've been my brother…" Nelle said. "But if I can't be your child, then no one can."

Danny's chest moved up and down quickly and his panicked eyes locked with Sam's.

Sam passed Scout to Willow. "Stay with your sister…" Sam walked closer to Nelle and Danny. "_Put the gun down_. _Now._"

"No can do…" Nelle grinned. "The Incredible V doesn't tolerate defiled Cassadines."

_Bang_!

Nelle pulled the trigger and the bullet ripped through the air towards Danny, but Sam pushed him out of the way. She felt tight pressure in her chest. She looked down at blood gushing from the right side of her chest. Her ears rang but she saw Willow and Scout screaming in the distance, then looked over at Danny whose frightened face paled and his eyes filled with tears as she dropped to the floor and everything went black.

GHGHGH

When Sam opened her eyes, she thought she was dreaming. Three screens were above her on the ceiling with no sound. On the left Willow sat in a bed in a tiny white room holding her pink blanket to her chest as the cried. The middle screen Danny was in a similar room, rocking back and forth hugging his legs. And on the right, Scout laid on a bed kicking and screaming.

Sam turned her head side to side and realized she was laying on the floor of a padded room. Other than the screens on the ceiling, that's all it was, was a padded room. She tried to sit up, but she grabbed her chest… that's right… she was shot. She seemed to be bandaged up and she only assumed the bullet was removed. But Drew was shot too... where was he? Did he survive?

The door swung open and Valentin walked in. "I see you're awake now. What's wrong? Are you not happy to see your uncle? We still haven't located Natasha. She's always been the weak Cassadine, so I'm assuming she ran or is hiding. You tried defeating me, but I am the true ruler of this town and the Cassadine Prince."

Sam swallowed hard.

He looked up at the screens on the ceiling. "Isn't that the perfect torture? Watching your children from afar suffer and not able to stop it? There are cameras around V-Town. In their rooms, at their school, where they will eat. But you won't have the luxury of seeing them all the time." He gritted his teeth. "Just enough to rip your heart out. I am the true Cassadine line. Charlotte, Nina, and I will rule. Natasha's and Stravros' line will be treated like the vermin that they are." He looked at the screens again and smiled. "So many orphans in V-Town, they will look to their leader for guidance. It's like what Hitler said… he alone, who owns the youth, gains the future."

He walked out slamming the door behind him and Sam's heart raced as she looked up at her suffering children.


End file.
